Las crónicas de la Inquisición - Dragon Age
by lan987
Summary: Estos son los recuerdos de los espíritus del velo que se interesaron en la historia de la Inquisición. Verán el nacimiento del Inquisidor, el nacimiento de amistades, de traiciones y del amor. Ellos cantan el despojo de los recuerdos. Todos los derechos le corresponden a Bioware, sólo escribo por la pasión que me provoca el juego. HIATUS has mediados 2016, no abandonada
1. Introducción: La esperanza de un hermano

**N/A:** Gracias por aventurarte por acá. Como muchos, desde el momento que comencé DAI no podía dejar de pensar historias paralelas, profundizar las que ya estaban, darle un giro a los detalles. Acá estoy entonces, compartiendo con ustedes un poco de mis locuras. Me parecía interesante pensar que los espíritus se interesaran en la Inquisición, ellos pueden sentir y leer pensamientos; así que ellos son los testigos que dan testimonio de los secretos que comienzan en Refugio y continúan en Skyhold. Algunas escenas serán las mismas, muchas serán sólo producto de mi volátil imaginación. Veremos intrigas entre los compañeros, sospechas fundadas e infundadas, tortura, dolor, amor (sí, soy una admiradora de Cullen, lo confieso) y demás yerbas. Espero lo disfruten y, si tienen ganas, me den su opinión o sugieran detalles que podrían estar en la historia. Gracias =)

* * *

 **Introducción: La esperanza de un hermano**

-¡Vamos, vamos!, ¡Apuren!- Dijo el Teniente Dick, viendo como algunos de sus hombres caían en manos de un demonio, aquél amorfo, naranja, colérico.

-¡Señor! El cabo Theo quedó atrás, sigue avanzando en dirección al Templo, no podemos abandonarlo- gritó la recluta Dussel, mientras eliminaba una sombra menor que se cernía sobre ellos.

-¡Estúpidos soldados!, ¡Theo sabe que no debía intentar ir un poco más allá! ¡Está infestado de demonios!

-¿No piensa abandonarlo o sí?- La mirada del oficial White lo hizo dudar, Dick bien sabía que al Comandante no le gustaría escuchar que decidió abandonar a un soldado, podría ser sancionado severamente, incluso perder la vida.

-¡A sus armas! ¡Ayuden a Theo!- gritó con autoridad

El ruido de las espadas blandiéndose sobre esos cuerpos oscuros y perversos, el grito de guerra de los soldados que avanzaban hacia su compañero y el instinto de supervivencia de cada uno ahogaron todo el espacio circundante; ellos no se detuvieron hasta ver que desapareció la última voluta bajo el acero en sus manos. El joven cabo, de rodillas, respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos mostraban vacío y cansancio. El teniente lo tomó del peto con rabia y lo inquirió con una ira similar a la del demonio que acababan de eliminar:

-¡¿Pero qué demonios intentas hacer imberbe?! ¡Se te ordenó la retirada y seguiste avanzando! ¡Dos de tus compañeros yacen muertos a tus espaldas, pudieron haberse salvado de no ser por tu estupidez!, ¡Habla malnacido! ¡Por Andraste! ¡Qué intentabas hacer!-

El oficial White intervino, de no ser por él Dick caería sobre Theo a golpes. Ya se habían demorado mucho más de lo requerido por el Comandante, deberían emprender el regreso. El reporte sería el mismo, las fuerzas demoniacas pululaban en los alrededores ampliando su territorio.

-Mi, mi hermana… ella, ella estaba en el cónclave, ella… ella puede que aún esté con vida… yo… yo sólo quiero asegurarme- se levantó y avanzó con pasos dificultosos en dirección a las ruinas del Templo de las cenizas- quiero asegurarme de…

Al escuchar esas palabras, Dick perdió la cordura que le quedaba y White no pudo contener a su teniente, quién se lanzó como una fiera sobre Theo. Golpe tras golpe, parecía desquitar su propia frustración sobre el cuerpo del cabo que no hacía nada para defenderse, como si se entregara a morir en ese preciso instante. Con ayuda de Dussel, lograron separarlos aunque Dick seguía gritándole:

-¡Eso pensabas idiota!, ¡todos están muertos! ¡tu hermana, la Divina, cientos de personas están muertas! ¡Crees acaso que el Hacedor haría algo por nosotros! ¡Al Hacedor no le importamos, a Andraste no le importamos! ¡El mundo se fue al carajo! ¡Deja de pensar en milagros, deja de pensar en…

En ese momento, una grieta se abrió sobre ellos. Atemorizados, todos tomaron sus armas, sería el fin, ya no tenían fuerzas para enfrentar la horda de demonios que saldría de ese agujero, se miraron y miraron la grieta, el coraje ante la inminente muerte los puso en guardia. A través de ella, en lo profundo, la imagen iluminada de una mujer, sus ojos cálidos y tranquilos atravesaron el corazón de los cuatro soldados sobrevivientes, ellos sintieron un alivio inexplicable y vieron como era expulsado un cuerpo. Corrieron hacia él, era otra mujer, respiraba con dificultad pero estaba viva. Dick volvió a mirar a través de la grieta y vio cómo la mujer de luz se alejaba rápidamente hasta perderse, tras esa imagen se cerró.

¿Acaso alguien en Refugio le creería lo que acababa de suceder? ¿Quién o qué era eso que vieron, quién era esa mujer que yacía en el suelo con una extraña marca en su mano izquierda?, lo único certero era que debían regresar y reportar lo ocurrido, sea que le crean o no.


	2. Capítulo 1: Dudas

**Capítulo 1: Dudas**

-¿Cómo encontraron a la mujer?- preguntó la hermana Leliana con tranquilidad. Todos le temían, era la mano izquierda de la Divina y todos sabían lo que eso significaba.

-Como indiqué en mi reporte al Comandante, volvíamos de nuestra patrulla, los demonios atacaban sin cuartel. El cabo Theo se apartó lo suficiente como para quedar a merced del enemigo y fuimos socorrerle. Tras un breve altercado, del que me responsabilizo y asumo las consecuencias, se abrió una grieta y cayó del cielo esa mujer.

-Reafirma, entonces, que provino del Velo, no es una sobreviviente de la ruinas- cuestionó la Buscadora Pentaghast, el Teniente afirmó con la cabeza.

-Con eso concluimos, muchas gracias Teniente Dick.

-Sólo, sólo no puedo olvidar a la mujer…- dijo mientras se retiraba, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

-Nos ocuparemos de ella apenas despierte- dijo Leliana sin apartar los ojos del informe que acababa de corroborar.

-No la prisionera, la otra mujer, la mujer de luz…- dijo Dick con la cara contraída, se podría decir que hasta con vergüenza.

-¿Mujer de luz?, ¿A qué se refiere Teniente?, ¿Algo más que desee reportar?-La Buscadora estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Detrás de la prisionera, a lo lejos vimos una mujer de luz, vimos como ayudó a la prisionera a salir por la grieta y luego se alejó rápidamente. Los reclutas afirman que era Andraste misma quien la sacó.

-¡Blasfemia!- interrumpió el Gran Canciller Roderick Asignon

-Gran Canciller, esta entrevista no necesita de su intervención, cuando avancemos en la investigación le informaremos oportunamente- dijo Leliana fríamente y, dirigiéndose a Dick, le agradeció sutilmente y le indicó con un ademán que se retirara.

-Exijo ver a la prisionera, debe ser llevada a Val Royeaux inmediatamente para ser juzgada por el aberrante crimen del Templo de las Cenizas-

-Aún no sabemos cómo está implicada en los eventos, no podemos llevarla a la capital sin investigar primero-

-¡¿Qué más hay que saber Buscadora Pentaghast?! Fue encontrada en las ruinas, la única sobreviviente y llegó expulsada del Velo, del mismo lugar del que provienen los demonios que asolan todo Thedas. No me extrañaría que ella misma los comande, después de todo es una maga, ¡Podría ser una abominación!-

-Es verdad que es una maga pero no está poseída, Solas lo ha confirmado- respondió Pentaghast

-¡¿Solas?! ¡¿y confía en un apostata confeso?! ¡¿Elfo además?!-

-Le recuerdo Gran Canciller que todo mago en este momento es un apóstata, desde el "elfo" Solas hasta la muy respetada Madame de Fer de la Corte Imperial- intervino Leliana.

-Por ahora, sus servicios no son requeridos en esta habitación Gran Canciller, busque otras ocupaciones que, de hecho, sobran en este momento- sugirió la Buscadora con el ceño fruncido y el puño cerrado sobre el pomo de su espada.

-Veremos quién puede mantener esta pulseada por más tiempo- dijo mientras se retiraba

Leliana y Cassandra se miraron un instante y decidieron llamar al cabo Theo, después de todo, él decidió aventurarse un poco más en la ruinas y eso posibilitó encontrar a la prisionera.

\- Theo de Linde Sur, veintitres años. ¿Te ofreciste a patrullar los límites de las ruinas, nadie te obligó?

-Sí, así es- le temía a la hermana Leliana pero después de ver a esa mujer de luz, ya nada podría amedrentarlo como antes- Vine hasta el Templo con mi hermana mayor, Amy. Ella era iniciada de la Capilla de Linde Sur, el orgullo de la familia, y ella… ella… estaba en el Templo cuando- hizo una pausa, miró fijamente la vela encendida y tomó coraje para continuar- cuando todo ocurrió, ahora sé que murió, ya no necesito buscarla entre los escombros.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- continuó Leliana

-Hasta hace tres días aún tenía la esperanza de que mi hermana pudiera estar viva, por eso me ofrecí a patrullar, quería llegar al Templo y buscarla, buscar aunque sea sus restos, confirmar su destino, y por eso me alejé de mi grupo, los puse en peligro a todos, ahora lo sé, ahora que es tarde para Miller y Wood. No los conocía pero ellos no quisieron dejarme, debieron dejarme morir y ahora yo estaría con Amy junto al Hacedor-

La pena y la angustia del recluta eran evidentes, aunque la Buscadora estaba a punto de pedir que se atuviera a lo que se le preguntara y no indagara en cuestiones personales, Leliana hizo un ademán para que continuara. Era obvio para el Ruiseñor por qué su compañera, la mano derecha de la Divina, no podía dirigir un interrogatorio, su ansiedad se interponía a la razón y no podía ver cómo, dejando que el interrogado se desahogara, podrían llegar a un atisbo de verdad.

-Ellos murieron y yo, yo sólo podía pensar en adentrarme más en el Templo ¡no entienden! ¡Amy era mi única hermana! ¡Yo debía protegerla!- un sollozo contenido, la respiración acelerada, Theo continuó- El Teniente Dick recriminó mi egoísmo, estaba siendo sancionado por mi superior cuando vimos que una grieta se abría, pensamos que sería el fin, pensé que era el momento de morir pero ahí estaba, esa Mujer de Luz, nos miró, me miró fijamente sólo por un instante, se volteó y ayudó a la prisionera a salir, luego desapareció y la grieta se cerró. Supe con su mirada que Amy estaba en paz, supe que ella era Andraste misma y que ayudó a la prisionera a escapar. ¡Debe ser por algo que la envió!, ¡Ella nos ayudará! ¡¿No van a ejecutarla no?!

-¡Cálmese recluta! ¡Lo que hagamos con la prisionera ya no es su asunto!, ahora, puede retirarse.

-En-entendido, con su permiso-

-Ese recluta parece haber encontrado una esperanza para vivir, ¿no te parece Cassandra?

-Puede que su nueva esperanza no viva por mucho tiempo más, si no despierta pronto y no elimina nuestras dudas, no podremos retener al Gran Canciller, será enjuiciada en Val Royeaux

-Eso si no muere antes aquí, en Refugio-

-Sus heridas están sanando, Adán dijo que se encuentra estable y Solas afirma que ella puede ser la clave para cerrar la Brecha en el cielo.

-Convengamos que afirmar eso sólo la hace ver más culpable. Lo cierto es que a medida que los pulsos de la Brecha se aceleran, también lo hace la marca en su mano. ¿Coincidencia?, no lo creo.

-¿Qué novedades tienes de ella? ¿Pudiste averiguar quién demonios es?-

-No es seguro aún, por ahora sólo sabemos que es del Círculo de Ostwick por sus prendas, aún no tengo la lista de quienes vinieron y cuáles fueron sus destinos. Se perdió mucho en la explosión, varios registros quedaron dispersos-

-Ostwick no tomó partido en la rebelión; de hecho, tengo entendido que siguieron fieles a la Capilla-

-No todos Cassandra. Mis informantes dicen que, si bien en el interior del Círculo de Ostwick los equitarios tienen mucho peso en las decisiones, una pequeña fracción de ellos comenzó a coquetear con los libertarios, de manera muy tibia pero comenzaron a tener acuerdos. Parece ser que querían mantener los Círculos, la relación con la Capilla, la jerarquía, etcétera pero querían conseguir los mismos derechos que cualquier otra persona fuera del Círculo.

-Explícame Leliana, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre ese reclamo y el que he escuchado en cada Círculo?

-La diferencia está en "quiénes" profesaban los cambios. Parece que buscaban incidir políticamente, en su mayoría eran nobles que habían perdido títulos al recibir el "don" de la magia-

-¡Oh! si es así…-

-Si es así, la prisionera podría ser uno de ellos y no sabemos si decidieron dar un paso más osado en sus ambiciones o, simplemente, quedó atada a las circunstancias.

-No queda más opción que esperar; mientras, debemos contener la horda de demonios que parece no tener fin-


	3. Capitulo 2: Preguntas

**N/A:** Estas son escenas conocidas desde el minuto cero del juego pero quise ahondar en los sentimientos de Trevelyan.

 **Capítulo 2: Preguntas**

"Pasos a lo lejos, alguien se acerca, más de uno. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué, qué pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes son ellos?" Los pensamientos de la prisionera iban y venían. La marca en su mano izquierda provocaba un toque electrizante que le recorría todo el cuerpo y la mareaba. La puerta se abrió y, tras ella, dos mujeres: una con aspecto de fiera enjaulada a punto de devorar a su presa y la otra con una mirada fría, temeraria.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hacías en el Templo de las Cenizas?

La prisionera guardó silencio, no sabía qué debía responder ni cómo. Sólo sabía que estaba al borde del abismo y que la más leve brisa la haría caer.

-¡Explica esto!- La Buscadora tomó la mano marcada de la prisionera con tesón.

-No… no sé, no puedo-

-Todos en el Templo están muertos, excepto tú, ¡dame una razón para no ejecutarte en este preciso instante!- parecía que la amenaza de muerte era el mecanismo que siempre empleaba

-¡Espera Cassandra! Ella puede ser la solución, no lo olvides, debemos encontrarnos con ellos, debes llevarla y ver si es capaz-

-Adelántate Leliana, iremos detrás de ti. Escoltaré a la prisionera-

El ruido de las cadenas de sus pies hacía eco en la prisión, sus pasos eran lentos. Cassandra decidió liberarla para que avanzara más rápido. Tras un pequeño empujón que la conducía hacia la salida, le advirtió:

-Espero no pienses escapar. La única oportunidad de sobrevivir es caminar a mi lado, muchos quieren tu cabeza y puedo asegurarte que no dudarán un instante en clavarte cuanto puñal encuentren.

-No pienso escapar, no sabría a dónde ir-

-Es bueno saberlo-

-¿A dónde me llevas?- dijo antes de quedar perpleja ante la imagen que encontró tras la puerta: una aterradora grieta verde en el cielo cuyos pulsos empeoraban la sensación en su mano izquierda. No pudo más que gritar de dolor.

-La llamamos la Brecha, creemos que la explosión que convirtió en ruinas el Templo es la causa. Hay muchas por todo Thedas, esta es la primera y más grande-

-¿Qué son esas cosas que escapan de la grieta?-

-Demonios- La mirada severa de Cassandra ante la pregunta pareció incomodar a la prisionera que a duras penas se levantaba.

-¿Y tú quieres llevarme ahí?- preguntó perpleja

-Debemos encontrar respuestas y tú tienes unas cuantas, aunque pareces obstinada en no decir nada al respecto. Tú decides venir por las buenas o por las malas-

-No tengo opción, ¿verdad?-

-No, no la tienes-

-Entonces, ¡vamos!

Avanzaron por el camino, Cassandra la miraba desde atrás, la vigilaba. De repente unos demonios cayeron sobre ellas, empezó un ataque, ella debía custodiar a la prisionera, asegurarse de que lleguen vivas junto al apóstata.

Instintivamente, la prisionera tomó un bastón tras ser perseguida por uno de los demonios y se defendió torpemente. Su rostro reflejaba duda, temor, desconcierto pero pudo con el enemigo. Cuando terminaron, Cassandra no pudo más que exigir que soltara el arma:

-¡Suelta eso inmediatamente!

-¿Esto?- dijo señalando el bastón- Como quieras- y lo arrojó junto a unos despojos a su izquierda.

Casandra emitió algo similar a un bufido y le dijo:

-Es verdad, necesitarás defenderte, no puedo asegurar tu vida todo el tiempo, puedes llevarlo, debo recordar que decidiste acompañarme por las buenas- dijo la Buscadora mientras envainaba su espada –Toma estas pociones, te serán útiles si te llegan a hacer daño, no son muchas pero ayudan.

-Gra-gracias-

Avanzaron y se encontraron con dos hombres luchando junto a otros soldados. Tras una breve lucha, el elfo tomó la mano de la prisionera y cerró la pequeña brecha frente a él.

-Así que sí puedo ayudar-

-¡Gracias al Hacedor! ¡Tenías razón!, ¡ella es la respuesta a nuestras plegarias!- dijo Cassandra con alivio. La prisionera vio una pequeña sonrisa por primera vez en el enfadado rostro de la Buscadora.

-Bueno saberlo, creí que mataríamos demonios hasta el fin de los tiempos, Varric Thetras a vuestro servicio-

-Parece que es momento de presentarnos; soy Solas, aventurero y apóstata- dijo con una amable sonrisa, luego, dirigiéndose a Cassandra indicó- ella es maga pero evidentemente desconoce el poder que encierra la marca, creo que ningún mago podría saber a ciencia cierta cómo disponer de ese poder-

-Debemos alcanzar a Leliana en el frente y tratar de cerrar la más grande.

-Andando- dijo Varric

-¡Tú no!-

-¡Vamos Buscadora! Me necesitas y lo sabes, no puedes abrirte camino sola-

El gruñido de Cassandra pareció afirmar lo que Varric había dicho. Mientras, la prisionera sólo podía pensar en una palabra "maga", mientras miraba sus manos. Percibió que Varric la observaba, él y Solas parecían esperar su movimiento.

-¿Hacia dónde debemos ir?- preguntó con algo de duda en su voz

-Seguiremos este camino- indicó Cassandra.

Se encontraron con Leliana, tras sortear algunos inconvenientes, estaba debatiendo con un hombre algo mayor, según pudo observar la prisionera. El Canciller Roderick se presentó y quiso arrestarla inmediatamente, a lo que Cassandra se opuso, discutieron tosudamente. Mientras, ella miró hacia el cielo, observó a quienes la rodeaban: hombres sangrando, algunos habían perdido miembros de su cuerpo; gritos de miedo y dolor, llantos y plegarias desesperadas, polvo, escombros, ruinas humanas por doquier. Todo fue muy intenso y se perdió en esos rostros acongojados, no soportó más y exclamó:

-Nadie piensa hacer algo antes de que más inocentes mueran- no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de su boca y con esa seguridad.

-Se atenderá el problema después de ocuparnos de ti- la inquirió Roderick.

-No, no lo hará, ella puede ayudar a solucionar este desmadre y no permitiré que un burócrata me diga qué hacer-

-Cuidado Buscadora, está caminando sobre hielo delgado- respondió Roderick. Sin embargo Cassandra sólo le mereció un bufido despectivo. Pronto se acostumbraría a que la Buscadora se comunicara mejor con las exclamaciones que con las palabras.

-Hay dos caminos, por las montañas o el frente- indicó Leliana.

-Hemos perdido muchos hombres yendo por las montañas, no hay novedades de las patrullas, lo más seguro es ir por el frente- opinó Cassandra

-Haré lo que diga nuestra amiguita de la marca verde- dijo Varric

-Si hay una posibilidad de salvar a alguien de las patrullas, quisiera intentarlo por la montaña-

Así avanzaron, cada vez se le hacía más fácil defenderse aunque seguía siendo torpe, dejaba muchas aberturas en sus ataques y era dubitativa en sus movimientos, Solas lo notó y no se apartó de ella para poder ayudarla, sobre todo levantando barreras de protección para ambos. Cerrar las grietas se le hacía cada vez más cómodo, el dolor no era intenso y pudo acostumbrarse; así, lograron salvar a miembros de la patrulla que le agradecieron a la prisionera su disposición a rescatarlos. Al llegar al Templo, todo se le hizo más confuso, ver tantos cuerpos calcinados mirando hacia el cielo, quiso vomitar y llorar a la vez, el olor a carne humana calcinada, a cuerpos pudriéndose en los alrededores, ¡cuánto horror a su alrededor!, ella seguía sin entender cómo diablos había terminado ahí. Leliana ya estaba en posición junto a varios soldados; a medida que se acercaban escuchaban ecos, la voz de una mujer, la Divina según dijo Cassandra, y luego una visión: ella entrando a una habitación, la Divina pidiendo ayuda, una Sombra ordenando su muerte. "Ecos del Velo", indicó Solas; Cassandra y Leliana estaban algo sensibles por las imágenes, por ver a Su Santísima, pero determinadas a dar solución a la Brecha. El elfo le indicó qué es los que debía hacer y advirtió que seguramente recibiríamos más demonios, debían estar preparados para lo que fuera. Ataque tras ataque, esa gigante y horrorosa criatura estaba matando a todos los que se le cruzaban y los otros demonios, esas sombras que la atacaban cada vez que levantaba su mano e intentaba cerrar la Brecha. Los segundos fueron eternos, creyó que no podría, que moriría, pero con su último aliento lo logró y cayó inconsciente.


	4. Capítulo 3: Buscando respuestas

**Capítulo 3: Buscando respuestas**

Una habitación cálida e iluminada fue lo primero que notaron sus ojos -"estoy viva"- pensó mientras se incorporaba. La elfa que entró, dejó caer su bandeja y se postró frente a ella. Se acercó para ayudarla pero la chica se retiró confusa, indicó que debía avisar que ya estaba despierta, no paraba de pedir disculpas. Al salir, todos aquellos que la miraron con desprecio la última vez que estuvo ahí, se inclinaban ante ella y la bendecían o, peor aún, pedían su bendición. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" se interrogaba a sí misma y preguntaba a algunos a su alrededor pero nadie le respondía, todos le indicaban que debía dirigirse a la Capilla, la Buscadora y la Hermana Leliana la aguardaban.

Al llegar, nuevamente ese hombre estaba exigiendo su cabeza. Cassandra la defendió con agudeza indicando que era inocente, eso la asustó un poco, fue un cambio muy brusco, casi tan brusco como el de la gente que se inclinaba ante ella. La Hermana Leliana insinuó que el enemigo estaba ahí fuera y que sus cómplices podían estar dentro de la Capilla misma, 'todos' –recalcó- eran sospechosos. Las insistencias del Canciller fueron desoídas y Cassandra posó un enorme libro forrado en cuero negro con detalles en metal, siguiendo las órdenes de la difunta Divina Justinia V dio comienzo a la Inquisición. Llamó su atención ese ojo atravesado por una espada, ese gran ojo parecía acecharla, observarla, escudriñar su alma, debió mirar hacia otro lado.

Los cuervos salieron a informar al mundo, Roderick se dirigiría a la capital, no sería la última vez que lo vería, y ella se encontraba ahora sumida en un mar de preguntas sin respuestas, con un profundo miedo que la paralizaba. Decidió caminar un poco por la aldea y los alrededores, ver a la gente, escucharlos. La esperaban en esa oficina de la Capilla pero no quería ir aún, quería respirar un poco, ordenar sus pensamientos. Su mente era un gran rompecabezas desarmado y no tenía pistas para saber por dónde ni cómo unir las piezas.

Observó los grupos, gente con armadura, otros con túnicas, no se hablaban entre ellos, se despreciaban, le recorrió un escalofrío. Enanos con miradas sombrías, acechando en las sombras, elfos llevando y trayendo recados y objetos; sirvientes sin lugar a dudas. "Magos, templarios, lirio, demonios, abominación", esas palabras la atormentaban. Decidió que era momento de enfrentar la verdad, tal vez la verdad le traería respuestas, por lo que se dirigió a la Capilla, debía enfrentar su situación.

Al llegar a las puertas de ese antiquísimo edificio, que contrastaba con la precariedad de las casas de madera de los alrededores, vio a Cassandra que la aguardaba para escoltarla, una vez más. Se preguntaba si esa belicosa mujer no se agotaba custodiándola.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Saludos Cassandra. Sí, estoy bien- se miró la mano con la marca y se frotó la palma con sus dedos

-¿Duele?-

-Mentiría si dijera que no, ya me he acostumbrado un poco, deja una sensación extraña, como un hormigueo.

-La Brecha se encuentra estable pero no está cerrada, necesitamos más poder para lograrlo. Ahora debatimos nuestros pasos a seguir, debes estar presente en nuestras decisiones, después de todo, tú eres la única que puede llevar adelante nuestro objetivo.

-Más poder, claro, ¿por qué no?, un poco más de leña al incendio no le haría mal a nadie-

-Conserva ese humor, puede que te sirva para los tiempos que vendrán-

Estaba decidida a confesar, sea quien sea el que esté tras esa puerta, Roderick o Leliana, no importaba nada ya, si no decía lo que pensaba, si no decía en voz alta sus preguntas, explotaría. Lo que encontró en la habitación la sorprendió un poco: sobre la amplia mesa un inmenso mapa, detrás de ella un hombre y una mujer desconocidos, a la izquierda el rostro casi familiar de la Hermana Leliana, casi diría que se estaba acostumbrando a su penetrante mirada.

-Dejen que los presente, el Comandante de nuestras tropas Ser Cullen, gracias a él y al esfuerzo de sus hombre no hemos caído aún-

\- Un placer- dijo con una leve sonrisa que la incomodó un poco, le recordaba a alguien y no sabía a quién ni por qué; otra pieza más del oscuro rompecabezas.

-Nuestra Embajadora y diplomática, Lady Josephine Montelyet de Antiva-

-Un gusto conocerla, espero que seamos de mutua ayuda- dijo la joven de tez morena y porte elegante. Esos rasgos la deleitaron un instante, así como su extraño acento.

-Ya conoces a la hermana Leliana-

-Mi trabajo implica…-

-Es nuestra Maestra espía-

-Tan delicada como una pluma Cassandra- dijo Leliana con cierta ofuscación

-Ellos son los Consejeros de la Inquisición. A todos, por favor, les presento a Raziel Trevelyan de Ostwick-

-Un placer conocerlos. Veo… veo que poseen una amplia colección de títulos- dijo algo confusa, creyendo que no podría retener en ese momento el rango de cada uno.

-Títulos que tendrán su valía a medida que llevemos adelante nuestras acciones- dijo Cullen algo serio. Su mirada la intimidaba, parecía estudiar cada unos de sus gestos y eso no le gustaba.

Tras la breve presentación, comenzaron a explicarle la situación actual, el estado de cada uno de los aspectos que atañen a la nueva Inquisición. Sin embargo, ella no lograba concentrarse, aparentaba seguir la conversación pero su mente se detuvo en su propio nombre "Raziel Trevelyan de Ostwick".

-¿Travelyan?, ¿Estás con nosotros? Creí que estabas recuperada, si necesitas descansar podemos…- inquirió Cassandra

-¡Oh! Sí, sí, estoy bien, sólo que es mucha información para asimilar y aún no puedo evitar sentir que en cualquier momento me apresarán, creo que es instintivo querer salir corriendo ¿no?- se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó sus manos en la mesa y, mirando el suelo, respiró profundamente.

-No debes temer por eso, Cassandra y yo fuimos testigos del eco del Velo y cómo, de alguna manera, ayudaste a la Divina. Incluso hay quienes te llaman "Heraldo de Andraste" en los alrededores y los rumores viajan muy rápido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Creo que esa es la misma reacción de nuestros detractores-dijo Cullen mientras acariciaba el pomo de su espada, gesto que disgustó un poco a Raziel.

-Quienes te vieron y auxiliaron al caer de la grieta aseguran que una mujer de luz te ayudó a salir y afirman que esa mujer era la divina Andraste y la marca en tu mano, que permite cerrar la grietas, es el toque del Hacedor mismo-

-No, no, no, no, no… yo, yo no soy enviada de nadie ni estuve tocada por nadie, yo, yo sólo…- comenzó a farfullar con torpeza, todo era mucho, ya colapsaba, la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas. No podría mantener las apariencias por mucho tiempo más.

-Tranquila, si bien no hemos afirmado que lo eres, no lo hemos negado por cuestiones meramente utilitarias, no te preocupes- trató de calmarla Cassandra

-No, es que ustedes no entienden, yo, yo… yo no puedo hacer esto- largó con su último aliento.

-No tienes opción, salvo para los aquí presentes y los que se encuentran en Refugio, tú eres responsable de la muerte de la Divina y quieren tu cabeza. Nosotros te proporcionamos la seguridad necesaria para que vivas; si te vas, no podemos garantizarte nada- afirmó Lady Montelyet

-Sólo, sólo escúchenme un momento- trató de acomodar sus ideas, había ido dispuesta a confesar y no podía echarse para atrás- Debo decirles algo antes de continuar con todo esto- era la primera vez que expresaba más que simples frases sueltas así que todos la miraron expectantes.

-Di lo que tengas que decir- sentenció Leliana- Te escuchamos.

-No entienden, debo confesar, esto es una locura.

-¿Qué debes confesar?- dijo Cassandra mientras fruncía el ceño

-¡Hasta hace un momento no sabía ni quién era yo y me piden que vaya por el mundo buscando alianzas, que… que simule ser un Heraldo de Andraste, de la Inquisición… que, que...!- su respiración entrecortaba sus palabras

-Momento- dijo Cassandra- ¿Cómo que hasta hace un momento no sabías ni quién eras?, ¿Estás hace unos días entre nosotros y no dijiste nada?

-No recuerdo quién soy, de dónde vengo ni por qué estoy acá, ni siquiera sé en qué punto de ese mapa estamos- dijo señalando el amplio atlas que ocupaba la mesa casi de manera completa.

Los cuatro, Leliana, Josephine, Cullen y Cassandra se miraron y devolvieron la mirada a Raziel que continuó:

-Ni siquiera sabía que era maga ni sé cómo manejar la magia o no recuerdo cómo hacerlo- su rostro mostraba confusión y tristeza, se dio vuelta para que no vean que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! Si no sabe manejar la magia, ¡¿cómo se abrió camino hacia el Templo, cómo llegó ahí?! ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡Por el hálito del Hacedor!- Cullen comenzó a elevar su voz, estaba mostrando algo de enojo y mucha preocupación.

-Hmmm, creo que, creo que es cierto lo que dice Trevelyan- dijo Cassandra tras un suspiro

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Josephine

-Debí haberme dado cuenta antes. Durante las breves batallas que sostuvimos, ella actuó con extrema torpeza, con la torpeza de un iniciado, no con el desempeño de una maga consagrada del Círculo. Atribuí sus descuidos, el uso de magia elemental sumamente básica, a que recién despertaba de lo que fuere que le había ocurrido. Sólo lanzó unas cuantas bolas de fuego, un poco de hielo para paralizar al enemigo, apenas lograba mantenerse en pie. Se defendió instintivamente, su cuerpo reaccionó de manera inconsciente.

-Esto es más grave de lo que creíamos entonces- indicó Leliana- eres un libro en blanco.

-¡No puedo escuchar más esto!, ¡ella es un peligro para todos los presentes! y no justamente porque haya podido matar a la Divina sino por algo mucho más esencial, ¡es un peligro porque puede convertirse en una abominación en cualquier momento, sobre todo estando tan cerca de la Brecha!- gritó Cullen

-Silencio Comandante, acaso quiere que todos los feligreses que están tras estas puertas escuchen nuestras deliberaciones- espetó Leliana entre dientes

-Esto acarrea otros problemas- dijo Josephine y continuó mientras la señalaba con su pluma- Permítanme explicarme. Recuerden que no es cualquier miembro del Círculo de Ostwick.

-Es verdad, podría ser peligroso si no lo manejamos debidamente- indicó Leliana

-¿Qué más debo saber? ¿Asesina, maga, heraldo, peligro inminente, la esperanza de Thedas?, ¿Qué más soy?- Su voz era casi un susurro, era evidente que había cargado con ese peso desde que abrió sus ojos en las celdas de Refugio.

-Veo que no queda más remedio que presentarte a ti misma entonces: Eres Raziel Trevelyan, miembro del Círculo de magos de Ostwick desde los diez años. Antes de eso, eras heredera del feudo de Lady Alice y Lord Vincent Trevelyan, tus padres son nobles importantes de Ostwick y de las Marcas Libres en general. Te esperaba una vida acomodada y llena de riquezas, sumida en la religiosidad y devoción que tu familia profesa por el Hacedor y su prometida, Andraste. Parte de tu familia es miembro de la Capilla y de los Templarios- Josephine resumió lo mejor que pudo la información que disponía gracias a las averiguaciones de Leliana.

Raziel se giró un instante, estaba realmente confusa, ella era muchas cosas y era nada a la vez, una sensación extraña, describían a alguien ajeno a sus emociones de ese momento. Mientras, los consejeros comenzaron a debatir nuevamente entre ellos, ajenos a las tribulaciones mentales de Trevelyan, ignorándola:

-Es arriesgado, ella no sabe quién es ni de lo que es capaz y con uso inapropiado de la magia…, repito, puede ser poseída en cualquier momento si no sabe defenderse. El peligro que todo mago acarrea, en ella se multiplica por desconocimiento y por lo que lleva en su mano.

-Además, no podemos confesar que no recuerda nada, eso llevaría a que se le acuse de quién sabe qué crímenes- susurraba Josephine

-No sabemos quién puede querer sacar partido de su… cómo decirlo… ¿amnesia?, quienes conocemos el Gran Juego sabemos perfectamente que son los minúsculos intersticios los que permiten grandes movimientos.

-Sin olvidar que no podemos permitir que salga a la batalla con un conocimiento tan precario de sus propias facultades, ¡es una locura!, la matarían en un instante- afirmaba Cullen

-Tampoco podemos encerrarla u ocultarla, ella es el medio para fortalecernos, es nada más ni nada menos que la Heraldo de Andraste, ese título atraería muchos aliados potenciales…- opinaba Josephine.

-Su 'memoria corporal', tal cómo indicaste Cassandra, tiene límites. Ella ha estado encerrada en un Círculo quince años de su vida, imagino que sólo ha mantenido un trote ligero hasta la biblioteca, en el mejor de los casos, no puedo imaginar cómo se desempeñaría a campo abierto, durmiendo en campamentos improvisados, enfrentándose a la suciedad de las misiones. ¡Por Andraste! Era una noble primero y fue educada como tal, imagino que ni siquiera sabía hacer su propia cama hasta que entró al Círculo.

Continuaron unos minutos ignorando a Raziel, era considerada un simple instrumento que conllevaba utilidades varias, sólo debatían como sacarle mayor provecho ignorando sus opiniones y pensamientos. Las palabras del Comandante eran las más hirientes de todos, la menospreciaba por haber sido noble, por ser maga, por no recordar, podría decirse que era un evidente odio hacia su persona y no lograba entender el por qué. Empezó a encolerizarse, no entendía como estaban cambiando sus emociones pero tanto menosprecio hacia ella la hacía reaccionar.

-Creo que puedo ser útil igualmente- dijo sin ser escuchada, elevó su voz aún más y dijo- ¡Hey! ¡Escuchen! ¡Creo que puedo ayudar!

Todos la miraron fijamente. Leliana notó un pequeño cambio en el rostro de Raziel, algo que parecía seguridad, algo que se acercaba a los reportes que había leído sobre el carácter de Trevelyan.

-Como han dicho en los últimos minutos, tal vez unas treinta veces, no podemos anunciar al mundo que soy una página en blanco y tampoco puedo ocultarme en Refugio por tiempo indeterminado. Lo quiera o no, sea lo que ustedes llaman "obra del Hacedor", "voluntad de Andraste" o, simple y llana mala suerte; estoy en el ojo de la tormenta y en mi mano izquierda la clave para detener esta locura, me necesitan y lo saben- suspiró, puso sus manos en sus caderas y miró fijamente a Cullen, levantando levemente el mentón con altanería- No sé bien a que se refiere con abominación o cómo puedo evitarlo pero le aseguro algo Comandante, no permitiré que nadie ni nada juegue conmigo, sean personas o demonios- esas palabras o la mirada sostenida de Raziel callaron cualquier respuesta, Cullen sólo frunció su ceño.

-Respecto a los intereses de aquellos que no recuerdo y de aquellos que no conozco pero pueden decir que sí sólo para buscar ventaja, me parece que como Maestra Espía, usted Leliana sería capaz de identificar a la gran mayoría y advertirnos o advertirme- la seguridad que iba adquiriendo su tono agradó a Leliana quién le devolvió una sonrisa afirmativa.

-Lady Montelyet, usted podría instruirme, si le parece y está de acuerdo, para que pueda tratar con aquellos que soliciten mi presencia, se ve que alguna vez fui parte de la nobleza y se esperaría de mí cierto comportamiento que no puedo dejar librado a la 'memoria corporal'- culminó la frase con cierta ironía.

-No tendría problema en suministrarle consejos y 'reeducarla' en lo que usted ya debe saber. Incluso creo que sería algo simple y no llevaría mucho tiempo, sólo hacer consciente lo que conoce y ha 'olvidado'- dijo Josephine sin dejar de escribir notas con la simpática pluma.

Raziel se acercó a la mesa, apoyó ambas manos sobre el mapa y dirigió su mirada a sus cuatro interlocutores:

-Finalmente, sí, hice mi mejor esfuerzo mientras nos dirigíamos al Templo de las Cenizas y, por lo que has dicho Cassandra, sólo fue una pobre muestra de ineptitud. Por eso pienso que Solas puede instruirme, además él me acompañaría en las misiones que ustedes me asignen, sería una especie de tutor. También deben haber libros que pueda leer, debe haber alguien aquí en Refugio que pueda enseñarme cómo no ser poseída.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala, Raziel no sabía si había cavado su propia tumba o si se había hecho respetar. Era difícil explicar cómo había olvidado algunas cosas y otras no, cómo había olvidado su identidad, el uso de la magia y todo lo relacionado a ella, cómo había olvidado qué trato tener con los nobles pero sí saber que ellos debían tener un trato especial. Era desquiciante advertir en cada trato, en cada conversación los límites propios y desconocer si se trataba de simple ignorancia o producto de su experiencia en el Velo.

-No es mala idea lo que acabas de proponer. Solas puede instruirte en el uso de la magia y en cuestiones relacionadas al Velo. Yo misma podría proporcionarte conocimiento de la Capilla y de los Círculos, desde cuestiones básicas a aquellas más complejas que deberías conocer, tanto por haber vivido en un círculo durante tantos años, como por haber pasado tus primeros diez años en el seno de una familia sumamente devota. Soy una Buscadora de la Verdad y puedo instruirte como corresponde aunque admito que no soy buena maestra. De hecho, Solas y yo te acompañaríamos en las misiones, tiempo tendremos de enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber.

-Mmmm, puedo hacer informes sobre aquellos que conociste y qué tipo de relación mantenías; siempre y cuando no los cruces estando sola por el mundo, sería simple advertirte qué comportamiento requerirías con cada uno, que esperan ellos de ti-

-Yo sólo puedo asegurarte que te vigilaré mientras seas un peligro para todos- Cullen devolvió la mirada fija a Raziel, esperando que ella se incomodara tanto como él la primera vez.

Tras este acuerdo, debía dirigirse a las Tierras Interiores en busca de cierta Madre Giselle que quería verla especialmente y, de paso, a pedido de los Consejeros, expandir la influencia de la Inquisición. Su vida había cambiado mucho en los últimos días; no sabía quién había sido, no sabía qué le había ocurrido, mucho menos sabía el porqué de todo eso pero sí sabía que, a partir de ese momento, tomaría control de su vida y haría lo posible por recuperar lo perdido.


	5. Capítulo 4: Entrenamiento

**Capítulo 4: Entrenamiento**

Hacía unos días que habían vuelto de las Tierras Interiores. Pudo contactar a la Madre Giselle y hacer unos cuantos menesteres que contribuyeron a afianzar la presencia de la Inquisición: desde provisionar a los refugiados con alimentos y abrigos, hasta detener a magos y templarios desquiciados que sólo combatían sin tregua. Fue de aquí para allá, devolviendo anillos robados, cerrando grietas, consiguiendo Agentes para la Inquisición, proporcionando hierbas, cataplasmas y demás ingredientes a los damnificados. Se hacía cargo de los pedidos especiales de la Inquisición así que también tomaba nota de las vetas de minerales, plantas y otros elementos necesarios para construir propaganda para la Inquisición, espadas, tiendas de campañas, etcétera. Se sentía a la altura del chico de los mandados ¡El orgullo de la flamante Inquisición! Se atrevía a pensar que era apropiado que la llamen 'Heraldo' ya que iba y venía, llevando y trayendo mensajes.

Quedó pendiente el tema de los caballos. Debía ayudar a Dennet con el problema de los lobos –cosa que ya había hecho- y cumplir con la construcción de atalayas por sugerencia de Bron; eso aún estaba en marcha. Al llegar a Refugio, le pidió a Cullen que se hiciera cargo de eso, Josephine podía contactar a los nobles del lugar pero Raziel consideró que; si la Inquisición realizaba las obras, el pueblo tomaría nota de ello. Pronto debería recibir el informe de finalización de las obras por parte de Cullen, eso la llevaría a salir de nuevo hacia las Tierras Interiores.

Por ahora, podía disponer de su tiempo en Refugio, se dedicaba a aprender y entrenar junto a Cassandra y Solas; Varric se dedicaba a observar y realizar comentarios apropiados a las circunstancias, en especial, si contribuían a exasperar a Cassandra. Había dispuesto de la cabaña donde encontró las notas que buscaba Adán, a las afueras de Refugio, de esa manera podía estudiar sin ser observada.

-Increíble, realmente desconoces los fundamentos básicos de la magia o cualquier cosa referida a ella- dijo Solas. Era buen maestro, apasionado y entregado, sobre todo si hacíamos referencia al Velo.

-Creo que eso ya lo sabíamos, por favor, muéstrame una vez más, ¿debo concentrar en mi mano y luego…?

-Lo más importante Heraldo, lo que no debes olvidar es que el límite de lo que puedas hacer se encuentra aquí y aquí- dijo señalando su cabeza y su pecho- Si crees que es posible, así será; así que, ten confianza en ti misma.

-Oh! cuidado Risitas, harás que nuestra Heraldo crea que puede lanzarse por una ventana y salir volando- opinó Varric sentado junto a un árbol-

-¿Por qué no podría?, teniendo en cuenta la presión del aire, la gravedad, la disposición de los elementos, bla, bla, bla, bla… ella podría manejar la condición de bla, bla, bla, bla y así mantener su cuerpo en suspensión. Todo esto requeriría atención a múltiples factores, bla, bla, bla, bla y una destreza mágica importante pero, en teoría, podría.

-Buscadora, ¿tú entendiste algo de lo que acaba de decir?- pregunto Varric mientras aceitaba a Bianca.

-No y no es necesario entenderlo. Con que hoy pueda hacer que Trevelyan acerte tres veces en un mismo punto con las bolas de fuego me daré por satisfecha.

-¡Vamos Heraldo! ¡Tú puedes!- culminó Varric

Se preparó, se concentró y lanzó una bola de fuego y otra y otra, todas dieron en el mismo blanco móvil. Hoy comerían cordero.

-Con la habilidad necesaria, no se requiere el bastón- le dijo Solas al oído- aunque siempre es útil

-Gracias Solas, aprecio toda tu dedicación.

-No me lo agradezcas, es tu esfuerzo. Mañana probaremos con la electricidad si quieres, puedes convocar un campo electromagnético que encierre a tus enemigos y les impida avanzar hacia ti o hacia tus aliados.

-Oh! ¡Eso sería genial!

-No tan rápido. Mañana estudiaremos la jerarquía del círculo, las facciones dentro de ellas y qué círculos propiciaron la rebelión. Debes saber eso para saber dirigirte hacia los magos o los templarios, sea quienes sean los que decidan ayudarnos- intervino Cassandra con mirada severa.

-Cierto, no te preocupes, me haré un tiempo para todo. Ahora regresemos a Refugio, me apetece un estofado de cordero- dijo entre risas.

Cassandra la había observado muy de cerca las últimas semanas, Trevelyan era una chica grácil y esbelta, tan alta como ella; no le dificultaba imaginarla en elegantes trajes orlesianos, con el cabello suelto o recogido en el costado, adornado con algunas perlas. De cabellos castaños, sus ojos eran de un azul muy oscuro, al principio creyó que eran negros, y sus manos finas; su cuerpo no estaba hecho para la guerra, nunca hubiera sido un mago de combate si no fuera por las circunstancias. Con igual facilidad la imaginaba educando a niños pequeños en el círculo, instruyéndolos en el arte de la magia, tal como ahora la instruían a ella. Si de algo estaba segura, era de la fuerte convicción de Raziel por la causa; no sabría decir si era devoción al Hacedor y a su Prometida o sólo el deseo de hacer el bien pero ahí estaba, moviéndose en la línea mortal del equilibrio, cargando la pesada mochila de la Inquisición, con el título "Heraldo de Andraste" tatuado en su frente. Aún no lograba comprender por qué tanto recelo por parte de Cullen, ¿qué más necesitaba para convencerse de que no representaba un peligro?, ¿acaso sería capaz de someterla a la Angustia sólo para asegurarse de que no sería poseída? Las experiencias del Comandante eran nefastas, en parte lograba entender esa desconfianza pero no justificaban ese trato distante y frío.

-¡Cassandra! Necesito de tu tiempo, debemos hablar con urgencia.

-Leliana,¿ha pasado algo?

-Informes que debemos discutir

-¿Debo llamar al resto?

-No, no, sólo tú y yo.

-En camino entonces. Te parece apropiada la oficina de Josephine, ella no se encuentra allí en este momento y Minaeve está con Adán.

-Claro - ambas entraron y se sentaron una frente a la otra.

-¿Qué ocurre Leliana? tu silencio comienza a inquietarme

-Dime tus impresiones de Trevelyan

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿A sus progresos?

-No, quiero saber sobre su carácter, sus modos, su personalidad

-Bueno, ella es amable ciertamente, insegura en algunos aspectos pero eso está cambiando a medida que tiene mayor dominio de sí. Nunca fue más acertado decir que es como un libro en blanco, ¿Puedes creer que no recordaba como lucía una abominación?

-¿Es decidida? ¿Se impone con sutileza o con fuerza? ¿su trato hacia los demás te recuerda a los orlesianos? ¿A mí?

-¡Leliana! No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

-Responde y luego te explicaré.

-No maneja el Juego, si a eso te refieres. No habla con dobleces, no se maneja con las intrigas, al contrario, puede perderse como yo en ellas. Sí es decidida y puede ser sutil si lo desea o hablar con firmeza, aunque eso ya lo vimos el día que confesó su estado. Ahora, ¿me dirás o no qué ocurre?

-Los informes sobre Raziel son… extraños, ambiguos, por así decirlo. Era callada, fría y distante con todos los miembros del círculo, maestros y pares.

-Bueno, sigue siendo así, aunque su contacto asiduo con Varric la ha hecho más… alegre.

-Sus padres mantuvieron la relación pero se distanciaron mucho de ella, son en extremo devotos y tener una maga en la familia fue un fuerte golpe para los Trevelyan. Se ganó unos cuantos detractores dentro del Círculo, la veían engreída y sus habilidades sobresalientes, su asiduidad a la biblioteca, su silencio constante, contribuyeron para considerarla casi una paria. Ella nunca abandonó su porte noble a pesar de que la nobleza la abandonó a ella casi por completo.

-¡Debió ser terrible crecer así!

-No tanto. Dicen mis informantes que ella realmente se consideraba superior a sus pares, tenía la idea de que los magos nobles no deberían tener el mismo trato que los magos del pueblo. Incluso llegó a opinar que no debía haber motivos para que un mago de noble cuna perdiera sus títulos, al contrario, 'la magia debe servir al hombre' ¿A qué te suena?

-Ella era parte de los lucrones y libertaria por así decirlo, con cierto discurso tevinterano-

-Así es. Los informes indican que era soberbia y arrogante aunque lo escondía con un halo de cortesía y educación que potenciaba el insulto en determinados momentos. Hubiera sido una gran jugadora de no ser maga.

-Juro que me describes a una persona totalmente diferente-

-Sí, lo sé, lo puedo ver. Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido en el Velo la ha cambiado radicalmente. Sin embargo, creo que algo de ese carácter aún se esconde en ella y pronto podríamos verlo emerger, sólo me pregunto si tendrá esas inclinaciones aún.

-No lo creo, si vieras cómo ha manejado la situación en las Tierras Interiores, cómo se ha arriesgado por los refugiados, por los necesitados; prácticamente tenía un comportamiento de iniciada de la caridad. Aunque… esa soberbia o carácter fuerte que describes, algo pude percibir pero sólo cuando se dirigió a algunos nobles reacios a recibir 'recomendaciones' de la Inquisición.

-Queda observar y estar atentos, puede que haya cambiado o que sea una gran farsante, el tiempo lo dirá.

-¿Vas a informar a Cullen y a Josephine?

-No, no lo creo necesario. Por lo menos no a Cullen, tiene un recelo particular por Raziel y no quiero incrementar la rispidez entre ambos. Sólo ver ese trato entre ellos me provoca ganas de dejarlos solos en una habitación para que arreglen sus diferencias. Josephine sólo necesita saber que puede moldear una jugadora eficaz si se lo propone, no deja de ser una Trevelyan por más maga que sea, eso siempre será útil.

-De acuerdo, estaré atenta a ella, te informaré si veo comportamientos extraños.

-Gracias Cassandra, cuento contigo

La Buscadora se levantó y se dispuso a salir, se detuvo un instante y preguntó:

-Si ella ha cambiado realmente, si ya no es esa chica que describes, ¿Le dirás esto?

-Veremos, sólo de ser necesario. Lo que es seguro es que muchos del Círculo de Ostwick la recuerdan y no con cariño, no serían adeptos a la causa con ella al frente, al menos que vean que se produjo un cambio real.

-Veo. Nos vemos Leliana.

Al salir Cassandra, Leliana se sumió en sus pensamientos. "¿Puede ser que haya cambiado? Es posible hasta cierto punto, yo cambié y a la vez no, hay cosas que vienen atadas a nuestras almas y ni el Hacedor mismo parece ser capaz de borrar". En esas tribulaciones la encontró Josephine:

-Querida, ¿Qué ha hecho que arquees aún más esas cejas?

-Josephine, ¿crees que cambié desde que nos conocimos?- dijo, mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y miraba la figura de Andraste cerca del escritorio.

-¡Oh! diría que has bebido alcohol si no supiera que no es tu costumbre. Respecto a tu pregunta, sí Leliana, has cambiado y mucho; eras más alegre, vivaz, cálida; ahora eres distante, fría, temeraria. Eso sí, nunca dejaste de ser calculadora amiga mía, siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás, sea cual sea tu traje.

-La verdad ante todo entre nosotras- la sonrisa se volvía perversa tras las sombras que la vela proyectaba.

-Por supuesto Ruiseñor. Aunque, sé que tras esas prendas aún escondes una chica que perdería la cabeza por unos zapatos de satin azul y un ramo de flores, en especial si se trata de Gracia de Andraste.

-Hmmm, en este momento, lamento haberte confesado eso.

-No lo lamentes querida, una de nosotras aún debe recordar aquellos días en Orlais, hace ya unos cuantos años.

-Dime Jo- dijo tras un breve silencio- ¿Qué tal las lecciones de nuestra Heraldo?

-¡Vaya modo de cambiar de tema! Bien, excelente diría. No hay que trabajar mucho, su porte, sus maneras son innatamente apropiadas. Sin lugar a dudas, hubiera sido una noble del mejor corte.

-Mmmm, ¿Han hablado de la organización de las naciones, del Imperio, Ferelden, las Marcas Libres, los elfos, Tevinter?

-No, aún no, consideré más importante moldear su trato en vistas de las reuniones que tendremos con los nobles.

-Habla de eso con ella, luego dime sus reacciones.

-Hmmm, luego me dirás que dudas tienes Leliana.


	6. Capítulo 5: Perspectivas

**Capítulo 5: Perspectivas**

"¿Cómo pude perder la compostura de esa manera? Esos días fueron una locura y admito que puse mucha fe en ella una vez hubo estabilizado la Brecha, pero ¡No debería haber reaccionado así!, ¡No debí decir esas cosas! Cassandra me ha dicho que no descansó un segundo durante las misiones, no hubo una simple queja sobre las condiciones en las que estaba y aprendía rápido. Su valor en el campo de batalla inspiró tanto que tenemos decenas de nuevos reclutas que vienen de la Tierras Interiores y todos hablan maravillados del Heraldo de Andraste. Ahora que están de regreso, me siento extraño al verla diariamente, es cortés y educada pero más fría que la nieve misma, admito que soy responsable, no debí ser tan sincero y temeroso, me comporté como un templario recluta que tiene miedo hasta del estornudo de un mago. ¡Por Andraste!, quisiera pedirle disculpas pero es difícil acercarme, siempre está cerca de Varric, son inseparables últimamente, y nunca me atrevería a comenzar una disculpa frente a ese enano, perdería el poco respeto que creo que me tiene; como siga llamándome Rulitos, yo… "

Una vez más Cullen se encontraba a sí mismo dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia Trevelyan. Se avergonzaba tanto de todo lo ocurrido pero su orgullo no le permitía dirigirse a ella y el orgullo de ella complicaba aún más cualquier tipo de movimiento.

"Ahí está de nuevo, aún falta para el amanecer, está helando pero ella igual sale a correr una vez más".

La primera vez que la vio salir a esas horas se preocupó, ¡¿Qué hacía tan temprano alrededor del lago escarchado?! Le pidió a un soldado que la siguiera por si llegaba a necesitar ayuda, su preocupación era sincera, al volver ella se dirigió directamente a su oficina y le dijo seriamente:

-No se preocupe Comandante, reporto mi presencia, mi ingreso a Refugio-

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué, qué quiere decir?- Cullen extrañado, la miró fijamente

-Mandó a un soldado a seguirme innecesariamente, si desea saber mis movimientos y rutinas, le pido me pregunte de manera directa. No hay necesidad de jugar al gato y al ratón.

-Bien, entonces responda, ¿Qué hacía corriendo a esas horas?- el tono de Raziel lo estaba haciendo enojar y no podía bajarse de su pedestal.

-Creo que fue usted el que "acertadamente" dijo que no estaba lo suficientemente entrenada como para sostenerme en las largas misiones- el tono en "acertadamente" terminó por enfurecer al Comandante.

-Sí, así es y lo reafirmo- contestó demasiado rápido y enfurecido pero apenas volvió a cerrar la boca, el nudo en su estómago le indicaba cuán arrepentido estaba de usar esas palabras.

-Pues, tiene razón- esa respuesta descolocó a Cullen, y continuó Raziel diciendo- Algo de eso es cierto, convengamos que hasta la rebelión, un mago apenas podía asomar la nariz fuera del Círculo y; como dicen que pasé mi vida entera allí, mi condición física es prácticamente nula, mi resistencia deprimente y mis reflejos muy lentos. Parte del entrenamiento de Cassandra y Solas consiste en reforzar mis puntos físicos débiles, en definitiva, salgo a correr como parte de ese aprendizaje- la velocidad y firmeza en su voz dejó a Cullen nuevamente en silencio, una vez más esa mirada fuerte en sus ojos podía doblegarlo.

-Pues, bien. La felicito-

"¿Sólo pude llenar el silencio con esas estúpidas palabras? ¡¿La felicito?! Si seré idiota. Quiero que nos llevemos bien, después de todo, trabajamos juntos. No dejo de sospechar de su poder pero no puedo permitir que mi pasado como templario imprima huellas en esta relación, ella es la clave de nuestro éxito y yo comando las fuerzas de la Inquisición, debemos confiar uno en el otro. Definitivamente, debo pedir disculpas, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Dónde?"

En ese momento se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Llamó al soldado que había seguido la primera madrugada a Raziel y le preguntó qué camino tomaba la Heraldo. El pobre joven no sabía qué responder, decirle que sólo llegó hasta las afueras de Refugio porque no podía sostenerle el ritmo a la Heraldo era suicidio seguro. Creyó que se había salvado de ese reporte, después de todo, la Heraldo misma se presentó ante él, "¿Por qué ahora?", pensaba

-Comandante, puedo indicarle el camino hasta la cabaña que está a las afueras de Refugio.

-¿Y por qué sólo hasta ahí?

-Pues, porque, mire, yo… este, yo…

-¡Responda soldado!

-Ese día helaba y había hecho la guardia de la noche, apenas comenzó a trotar tomó velocidad, no pude seguirla más allá de esa cabaña.

-¿Me está diciendo que iba tan rápido que un soldado entrenado no pudo seguirla?

-Yo llevaba puesta la armadura pesada y ella iba más ligera, yo no había dormido en veinticuatro horas y ella…- la desesperación en su voz era tal que colmó la paciencia de Cullen

-¡Silencio! Creo que sabe que estamos en guerra, ¿no es así?, ¡si debe estar despierto una semana entera, lo estará en óptimas condiciones, a partir de mañana me encargaré yo mismo de su entrenamiento y el de sus compañeros! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! ahora ¡Retírese!

-¡Sí, señor!- el soldado sólo dejó una leve brisa tras de sí.

Ante semejante confesión no pudo más que sonreír, una vez que se le pasó el enojo hacia el soldado. -"Así que ya es tan rápida que un soldado de mis líneas no pudo seguirla"- pensaba. Ella tampoco había dormido ese día, según recordaba, habían llegado la tarde anterior, no había descansado y estuvo hasta tarde con Leliana.

"Si sólo llegó hasta la cabaña, en la cabaña la esperaré"

Había avanzado un poco la noche, Cullen decidió ir temprano por si Raziel decidía salir a correr antes, esperó bastante, sus pies comenzaron a enfriarse cuando la vio, venía casi imperceptiblemente, si no fuera por el aliento visible de su respiración, no hubiera notado que se acercaba, se ve que había entrenado en sigilo. Por su parte, Raziel iba concentrada en sus pasos, el día anterior había subido un poco la temperatura y la nieve derretida en ese momento, y ahora congelada, podía hacer que se resbale. De repente, escuchó unos pasos más adelante, una sombra avanzaba hacia ella, no se iba a amedrentar, seguiría atenta, podría ser Solas que la esperaba para ponerla a prueba o Cassandra. Lo que no esperaba era:

-¡Heraldo!- la voz de Cullen la desestabilizó, por el susto o por la sorpresa, pisó mal y resbaló cayendo sobre su cadera y patinando hacia adelante.

-¡Heraldo! ¿Se encuentra bien?- Cullen se dio cuenta de su torpeza, la había desconcentrado.

-Muchas gracias Comandante, si mi desempeño este día cae, lo hago responsable ante mis instructores-

-Bueno, yo… disculpe-

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Le pido disculpas por asustarla de esa manera, pensé que me había visto-

-¡Oh sí! Lo vi, vi una figura acercándose, lo que nunca imaginé es que sería usted, eso fue lo que me asustó… sorprendió- ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. La presencia de Cullen la incomodaba desde el primer día. Aprendió que era un templario y creyó que su desagrado de debía a eso. -"Si fui maga encerrada en un círculo, seguramente mis experiencias con los templarios no habrán sido gratas"- pensaba- "El Comandante me incomoda, me recuerda algo o a alguien, no puedo asegurarlo".

Mientras Cullen la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, resbaló y por el peso de su armadura se le dificultaba incorporarse, toda la situación terminó siendo ridícula y muy graciosa, ambos manteniendo el equilibrio sobre el hielo, casi bailando torpemente. Raziel no pudo más que reír tras el intento mutuo de ponerse de pie tras dos caídas sucesivas. Minutos más tarde, estaban sentados en la cabaña, la Heraldo encendió el fuego y le enseñó el lugar en el que pasaba horas de estudio en soledad o con la compañía de Varric, Cassandra o Solas. Ese lugar se había convertido en su pequeño refugio en Refugio mismo. Sacó un poco de vino dulce para apañar el frío que pasaron hacía sólo unos minutos.

-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

-Caminando los primeros días, antes de nuestra reunión, antes de que les dijera que no recordaba nada. Caminé buscando orientación, preguntándome si haría bien en decirles o si debía seguir la corriente y ver hasta dónde me llevaba. Encontré este lugar, había varias notas que luego le llevé a Adan, pregunté y a nadie pareció importarle, así que instalé mis cosas aquí. Espero no le moleste.

-No, no, para nada, este lugar es suyo oficialmente- terminó la frase y pensó "¿qué demonios estoy diciendo con 'oficialmente'?, ¿acaso ella necesita permiso 'oficial'? soy un idiota, definitivamente"

-¡Oh! ¿tengo su permiso entonces?

-No, no, no es lo que quería decir, yo… este… bueno, quise decir que usted…- las palabras salían más rápido que sus pensamientos.

-No se preocupe Comandante, entiendo qué quiso decir, sólo me pareció divertido señalar el término. Entiendo que para ustedes los soldados, acostumbrados a emplear ciertas palabras durante el día, se les dificulta hacerlas a un lado en otros contextos- dijo para relajarlo, nunca lo había visto así, tan nervioso, tan ansioso y torpe, hasta le parecía divertido, se sorprendió descubriéndose con ganas de torturarlo un poco más pero se contuvo.

-¡Gracias, realmente muchas gracias!, no sabía cómo explicarme- suspiró y tomó un sorbo de vino

-Ahora que estamos un poco más cálidos ¿Hay algo que necesite? Vino hasta aquí, así que supongo que algo tiene para decirme.

Realmente se había puesto nervioso, tomó lo que quedaba de vino y se sirvió un poco más. Mientras Raziel lo miraba con ojos nuevos, nunca pensó que el Comandante pudiera tener ese comportamiento casi adolescente.

-Verá, he querido pedirle disculpas desde hace mucho tiempo, por todo lo que dije aquél día y por cómo la he tratado desde entonces- las palabras salieron con facilidad, más de lo que él hubiera creído posible ¿sería el efecto del vino?

-¿Dis-disculpas?

-Entiendo que esté ofendida, he sido irrespetuoso en el mejor de los casos, en el peor… no tengo palabras para solicitarle que me disculpe-

-¡Oh! bueno, yo tampoco he sido muy agradable que digamos, así que creo que estamos a mano, lo disculpo si usted me disculpa a mí- La situación estaba incomodándola pero no sabía cómo salir de ella, quería darla por concluida rápidamente.

-No, no, no creo que me entienda. Ese día dije cosas terribles, su trato- dijo mientras se levantaba y se servía otra copa de vino ante la mirada atónita de Raziel- su trato hacia mí sólo fue consecuencia de eso. Me comporté como un templario recluta, con temores infundados, yo sólo quiero que usted entienda, que entienda que yo…- seguía diciendo mientras caminaba por la habitación.

El amanecer estaba llegando, "¿cuánto tiempo hacía que estaban ahí?" se preguntaba la Heraldo mientras miraba su vaso de vino, ella apenas estaba terminando la primera copa y el Comandante iba por la cuarta. Pensó que ya era suficiente y le quitó la botella de las manos con suavidad y la puso a un lado sin que él lo notara, miró hacia la ventana, la luz de la mañana comenzó a colarse entre las montañas y reposaba sobre el pelo de Raziel, avivando sus tonos marrones y algunos reflejos más claros. Cullen se percató de lo azules y profundos que eran sus ojos gracias a la luz del sol, hasta el momento sólo notaba la fuerza de su mirada, no esa calidez, se sonrojó al verse con esos pensamientos y bajó la cabeza. Ese retrato mental de Raziel, sentada mirando el horizonte con el amanecer en su cabello, lo abordaría en el futuro, él aún no se percataba de cuán potente fue ese momento. La Heraldo suspiró y rompió el silencio que se había generado tras las disculpas atropelladas del Comandante:

-Reconozco que sus palabras fueron hirientes Comandante, reconozco que tras ellas sentí cierto rencor hacia usted. Si necesita que lo disculpe, lo disculpo pero debo decirle que tenía razón, todo lo que dijo fue acertado, vio el peligro en mí, hacia mí y se lo agradezco.

-Pe-pero…- intentó decir Cullen pero rápidamente Raziel continuó superponiendo su voz sobre la del Comandante.

-En ese momento desconocía el poder de los demonios sobre la mente de los magos, la influencia que podían generar en mí, desconocía las… las abominaciones- se levantó y dirigió la mirada a través de la ventana, sus dedos tocaron el vidrio de manera suave, Cullen la miraba con atención- Evidentemente, todo eso lo supe alguna vez y tuve que volver a aprenderlo, sus palabras en aquél momento me parecieron exageradas, infundadas pero estaba equivocada. Me enfrenté a muchos magos con ese trágico destino en las Tierras Interiores- se abrazó a sí misma conteniendo su impotencia- tuve que ver cómo un mago se transformaba en una, ¡era un niño Comandante! y un segundo después se convirtió en esa cosa amorfa, oscura, horrible y yo, yo recordé sus palabras- terminó la frase cerrando los ojos, bajando la cabeza-

-Realmente, no quise…- se vio interrumpido por la voz serena de Raziel una vez más

-Yo era ese niño también, mi conocimiento de la magia, en ese momento, no debía ser mayor que la que él tenía. Debí matarlo, no había vuelta atrás. Esa noche, en mis sueños fui abordada y torturada por lo acontecido. Solas me lo había advertido, 'un mago atrae al demonio por sus emociones reinantes en ese momento; si tiene ira hacia el mundo, atraerá a un demonio del cólera; sí aspira a mayor poder y su soberbia lo ciega, atraerá a uno del orgullo; si no está conforme y desea cambiar su vida, vendrá uno del deseo; y así sucesivamente.

-¿Qué, qué demonio vino?

-Uno del miedo, otro de la desesperación, uno del deseo y otro del orgullo.

-¡Cuatro diferentes a la vez!

-Sí, así es. Los cuatro intentaron hacerme daño pero supe desde el comienzo qué es lo que eran, sus palabras simplemente no llegaban a mí como ellos buscaban. Incluso, confieso que me divertí al torturarlos a ellos, pude controlar mi mente y lo que pasaba en ella, tenía deseos de vengar a aquel niño.

-Es la primera vez que escucho algo así-

-Solas me dijo que se debía a la marca, soy en extremo consciente del Velo.

-Con más razón entonces, mis temores fueron infundados.

-Admito que tras ver al niño entendí sus palabras y sentí desprecio de mí misma y mi orgullo. Al dirigirme hacia las Tierras Interiores apenas pude mantener el paso de Solas y Cassandra; Varric sólo no estaba acostumbrado a ir por el campo, es un hombre de ciudad según dice, pero su desempeño en la batalla es alucinante- la mirada de Raziel destellaba al recordar su experiencia- Tuve ampollas en manos y pies por semanas, el dolor en el cuello por dormir en el suelo con una roca como almohada se me hizo casi insoportable, la torpeza de mis hechizos casi dañan a nuestros aliados, el horror de la guerra, todo eso me recordaba lo que usted había dicho y me inspiró a mejorar- dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Cullen terminó diciendo- no quería que usted ganara- bajó la mirada y dijo casi susurrando- Al volver a Refugio, no sabía cómo decirle cuánta razón tenía. Temía que, si lo decía, usted desconfiara aún más.-

-No sé qué decir, no esperé que cargara con tantas cosas tan complejas…- las palabras se quedaban cortas, quería ir y abrazarla pero era inapropiado, ese pensamiento lo avergonzó muchísimo, tuvo que girar y cubrir su rostro con su mano. "El efecto del vino"

-Bueno, veo que hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias. Prometo ser yo la que ceda la próxima vez que nuestros respectivos orgullos nos impidan actuar como adultos- la sonrisa y alegría de su voz trajo de regreso al Comandante Cullen de sus atrevidos pensamientos.

-Le tomo la palabra Heraldo- dijo con una sonrisa que acentuó la cicatriz sobre sus labios- ¡Oh! Antes que me olvide, aquí tengo el reporte de las atalayas, ya fueron construidas y ha aumentado nuestra influencia en la región como lo había previsto.

-¡Muchas gracias! Esto significa que deberé partir nuevamente, al regresar, tendremos caballos de calidad, espero que las caballerizas estén preparadas.

-Me encargaré personalmente de que así sea.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor Comandante?- la voz de Raziel era cálida, atenta.

-Por supuesto- el tono que usaba la Heraldo le agradaba, atrás quedó la frialdad de días anteriores. Comenzó a disfrutar de esta nueva relación.

-¿Podría llamarme por mi nombre? Raziel. Alguien debe recordar que soy sólo una persona y usted demostró ser capaz de ver hasta mi punto más débil.

-Eso sería inapropiado… pero puedo tutearla si está de acuerdo y sólo si usted hace lo mismo conmigo-

-Es un trato entonces- extendió la mano en señal de amistad, Cullen se sacó el guante y, por primera vez, sintió el tibio tacto de su Heraldo.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** Nuestro Comandante se hace presente en este capítulo. Si bien admiro mucho a Cullen y el desarrollo de su historia me parece magistral (repito, soy fan), siempre me pareció demasiado noble que no dejara escapar cierto temor por los magos, o por aquellos que recién conoce, todos somos humanos y podría cometer ese desliz de tanto en tanto. Imagino que debajo de tanta amabilidad se esconde cierto orgullo propio y quiero jugar con eso, con un personaje conflictuado por su timidez y por su terquedad, por el alto sentido del deber (ahí hay amor propio, sin lugar a dudas). Si bien mi Inquisidora y Cullen hicieron las pases, aún les queda camino por recorrer hasta que se den cuenta de sus sentimientos -que apenas está emergiendo- y mucho más camino para que lleguen a buen puerto. Espero que, al menos, les haya simpatizado el capítulo.


	7. Capítulo 6: Amor en la guardia

**Capítulo 6: Amor en la guardia**

-¡Theo, Theo!- Un pequeño golpe en la nuca lo trajo de sus ensoñaciones

-¡Ajjj! ¡¿Qué quieres Dussel?!-

-¡Estamos de guardia, presta atención quieres!-

-¡Estoy prestando atención!-

-¿Piensas en tu hermana no?- el tono de su compañera se dulcificó un poco. Desde aquél día que casi mata a la patrulla completa por el amor y devoción a Amy, desde el día que encontraron a la Heraldo de Andraste, no volvió a separarse de él un instante. Tal vez fue coincidencia que los asignaran nuevamente juntos, tal vez obra del destino, lo cierto es que le había tomado un poco más que cariño después de tantas noches de guardia juntos, al abrigo del cielo.

-Amy… sé que descansa en paz, ya no me preocupo por ella, está junto al Hacedor.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Por qué te quedas mirando la nada con esa cara?

-La Heraldo, ella…

-¡Otra vez con eso!- dijo frunciendo el ceño y mordiéndose el labio inferior- "Esa no es una competencia justa ¡Por Andraste!"- pensaba con cierta angustia

-Sé que no crees en ella pero debes admitir que es impresionante-

-¡Sí, claro que creo en ella!, sólo es que…— "¿Cómo explicarle? ¡Imposible!"- sólo pudo girar su rostro y alejarse un poco. Su diálogo interior continuaba- "La Heraldo de Andraste, la enviada del cielo, la salvadora que estabilizó la Brecha, la ferviente maga que aseguró las Tierras Interiores…" "Realmente, ¡¿Cómo competir con eso?!"- sus pensamientos iban y venían como moscas de verano, exasperándola, provocándola- "¡Encima de noble cuna! O lo era antes de ser ser llevada al Círculo"- remató en su mente y dirigió su triste mirada hacia su compañero, su "amigo"- ¡Voy por algo de comer!, no te distraigas y grita si ves algo-

-Sí, sí, de paso tráeme algo de agua, por favor-

Dussel se dirigió hacia los andamios de madera que estaban al pasar la entrada de Refugio, ahí siempre tenían alguna que otra provisión para la guardia nocturna. "Un poco de pan y queso… y el agua, no debo olvidarla", se repetía a sí misma mientras hurgaba en la caja. Al girar la vio, ahí estaba, sentada en la escalera mirando el cielo, la bendita Heraldo… "hmpf… haré como si no la hubiera visto… despacio y en silencio, vuelvo con Theo y aquí nada ha pasado"

-Disculpa, veo que llevas un poco de agua, ¿serías tan amable de convidarme un poco?- escuchó Dussel a sus espaldas y se le heló la sangre, -"¿la Heraldo se dirige a mí? ¡Demonios!"- pensó

-¡Sí Señora! aquí tiene- le acercó la botella – "Ni loca le digo a Theo que ésta bebió de ahí, sería capaz de inclinarse ante el recipiente y adorarlo"- La imagen que se formó de esa situación hizo que sonriera levemente.

-Es una agradable noche, el cielo está increíblemente despejado- dijo Raziel sin despegar la mirada de las estrellas.

-Es una noche tranquila, sin novedades en los alrededores- contestó Dussel clarificando y endureciendo su voz

-¡Ja! ¿Acaso Cullen les enseña a hablar a todos así?- preguntó con cierta gracia en la voz ante una interlocutora que no entendía el comentario –No te preocupes, sólo fue una apreciación sin importancia- dijo, para no socavar la autoridad del Comandante.

-¿Necesita algo más "Madame"?- el tono de Dussel rozaba la impertinencia casi, se aseguró de caminar por esa delgada línea entre el respeto y el sarcasmo. Esto no pasó desapercibido por la Heraldo que, por primera vez, sintió que alguien la trataba como persona y no como santidad, por lo que decidió jugar un poco.

-Deje que la acompañe, no la distraeré demasiado durante su guardia, sólo me apetece algo de… compañía- dijo con una media sonrisa en su rostro y una fría y fija mirada en la soldado cuyo rostro se descompuso por la molestia.

-Como desee… 'mi señora'- definitivamente, ese tono reflejó desagrado para mayor gusto de Raziel.

Caminaron juntas, Dussel sólo pensaba en la cara que pondría Theo en unos instantes -"va a estar insoportable el resto de su vida", "¿Por qué se me ocurrió ir por comida?, ¡Fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad! Solo… sólo quería distraerme y no pensar en esta que ahora me acompaña"-, tras ese pensamiento, miró de reojo a la Heraldo que iba satisfecha por su maldad.

Al llegar junto a su compañero, éste se inclinó inmediatamente frente a 'su' Heraldo quién saludó inclinando su cabeza con levedad. La Heraldo lo reconocía, era su más ferviente devoto, por llamarlo de alguna manera, siempre estaba cerca como una sombra, atento a cualquier necesidad, llegaba a ser molesto y asfixiante. Los ojos de Dussel revolotearon hacia el cielo haciendo que Raziel se diera cuenta de la situación- "Con que es eso eh…"- pensó

-¿Cuales son su nombres soldados? si no les molesta decirlo-

-¡Cabo primero Theo! ¡A sus órdenes!- gritó el joven

-Disculpe la pasión de mi… compañero, soldado Dussel, para servirle- dijo con cansancio.

-Esto es interesante, un nombre… un apellido… juntos en la noche- Raziel decidió molestar a ambos, todo estaba tranquilo y había otras patrullas en las inmediaciones, nadie iba a salir herido por distraerlos de sus obligaciones. Además, no podían llamarles la atención, después de todo, estaban con la Heraldo.

-¿Disculpe mi señora?- preguntó Theo con timidez y un poco de temor

-Ah, no temas, sólo me ha llamado la atención que tú te presentes con tu nombre y ella con su apellido, nada más-

-¡Oh! es que… usted verá… ella… yo- empezó a decir nerviosamente, respiró y concluyó- Soy de Linde Sur y mi familia no es tan importante como para llevar un apellido, en cambio ella es…- y señaló a su compañera para que continuara-

-¡Soy nadie Theo! ¡Ya te lo he dicho mil veces!- se indignó

-¡Claro que eres alguien! ¡Tu abuelo trabaja para los Cousland de Pináculo!-

-¡Claro! ¡Porque ser el secretario del secretario del secretario del Senescal es muuuy importante!- dijo con enojo

-¡Por supuesto que sí lo es! ¡No sabes lo que es estar abajo, por eso es que piensas que somos iguales!-

-¡Somos iguales!, ¡Somos soldados de la Inquisición! ¡Incluso tu rango es más alto que el mío! ¡Eres más importante!

-¡Entonces debes obedecerme y reconocer que eres alguien!

La discusión había dado un giro absurdo para Raziel o para cualquiera. Ella los estaba observando con suficiencia pero, luego de unos minutos, llegó a aburrirse por lo que intervino:

-¡Ambos, silencio!- definitivamente, tenía voz de comando porque los dos callaron de inmediato, Dussel temió por un instante haber metido la pata. Estaban frente a la Heraldo y peleaban como niños.

-¡Señora! Disculpe- expresaron los soldados y miraron el suelo con vergüenza.

Tras un momento de silencio, Raziel serenó su voz y les dijo:

-Origen humilde, origen noble… ¿acaso importa? ¿Sangran menos unos u otros? ¡No! ¿Verdad? La espada mata con igual frialdad a cualquiera- concluyó entrecerrando los ojos. Suspiró y dijo a Theo, apoyando la mano derecha en el hombro del joven -Tu familia no tiene un apellido por el que se la conmemore pero ellos te recuerdan a ti cada día, como tú los recuerdas a ellos, ¿Puede algo tener más valor que eso?. Forja tu propio nombre para su orgullo, con tus acciones, con tu valor y coraje- luego, en dirección a la chica dijo -y Dussel ¿no?, no importa el lugar que ocupemos en la infinita sucesión de responsabilidades, ser el último secretario o el rey en persona. Somos eslabones de una larga cadena que sostiene nuestro mundo, quiebra una sola y verás cómo se desploma todo ¿Qué sería el Comandante sin sus soldados, el Ruiseñor sin sus hombres, Josephine sin sus contactos…, cada uno de nosotros desempeña un rol en este mundo- finalizó y el silencio entre ellos dejó lugar para el sonar de los grillos a la distancia-

-Heraldo, yo… nosotros… no sé qué decirle, no sé cómo disculparme- apuntó Dussel, después de todo, ella había perdido primero la compostura.

-No deben disculparse, sólo no olviden que nuestra importancia se mide en relación a nuestras acciones y al trato hacia quienes nos rodean-

-Janet… mi nombre es Janet Madame- dijo tras un breve silencio

-Bien Janet, ahora… dile lo que sientes, tal vez sólo no se ha dado cuenta y necesita de tu ayuda- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Theo.

Decir que la soldado pasó por la amplia paleta de colores es poco, la Heraldo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, -"tan evidente soy"- pensó.

-Aún no Madame, no es momento… creo-

-No logro entender mi Señora…- dijo Theo con la duda dibujada en el rostro

-Ves, te lo dije… no sabe- inquirió Raziel

-Nada tonto, sólo que me siento mal por… por no darme cuenta que… que…- comenzó a tartamudear

\- Por no darse cuenta que son las personas las que hacen que sus nombres tengan valor… en especial para alguien- remató la Heraldo, ya había hecho suficiente maldad por una noche

Tras despedirse, Raziel se dirigió a su cabaña fuera de Refugio. Con ese pequeño incidente logró borrar de su mente las preocupaciones, las preguntas sin respuesta que había empezado a formularse y que se acumulaban en su corazón. Cuando salga el sol, comenzaría su búsqueda por saber quién es ella, qué es más allá del título y del apellido que dicen que lleva. Pensaba que no debía olvidar sus propias palabras porque temía que, sea lo que sea que encontrara, la llevaría a caer en los planteos de aquellos soldados.


	8. Capítulo 7: Una visita a la capital

**Capítulo 7: una visita a la capital orlesiana**

"Pensar que debo venir a Val Royeaux, meterme en la boca del león y esperar que no me trague"- reflexionaba mientras iban acercándose. Cuando Josephine planteó que debía ir y hablar con las sacerdotisas por sugerencia de la Madre Giselle, creyó que sería una broma, era demasiado pronto y aún no tenían la fuerza suficiente para imponerse, lo más probable era que quisieran apresarla y cortarle la cabeza. Cullen y Leliana mostraron algo de dudas pero Cassandra intervino asegurando que la protegería -"¡Claro Cassandra!, ¿por qué no?, sobre todo con tu alto poder de persuasión"- pensó Trevelyan cuando la escuchó. No quedó más remedio que aceptar y esperar que los contactos de la Madre Giselle sean suficientes para que Leliana les asegure la entrada, aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba era la salida.

-Sabes Heraldo, podrías tomar las cosas con un poco más de calma-

-Estoy calmada Varric.

-Estás al borde del colapso. No digo que duermas durante el viaje pero un poco de tranquilidad te aportaría un rostro venerable para nuestro futuro público.

Intentaba restarle importancia a las palabras de su amigo pero él tenía razón, estaba un ansiosa. Seguían avanzando y Raziel sentía que cada paso acrecentaba su nudo en la garganta. Aún estaban a unos kilómetros pero podía ver la majestuosidad que se iba alzando a lo lejos, sus ojos se embelesaban al contemplar las edificaciones que se divisaban a la distancia. Al llegar sus dudas fueron confirmadas, se estaba concentrando una turba en la plaza central; aunque quedó sorprendida por la intervención de los templarios, comandados por el Lord Buscador Lucius, "¿Quién diría que con su escena beneficiaría a la Inquisición?", recordaría Trevelyan en el futuro. A pesar de menospreciarla, el vacío y desconcierto que dejó en la ciudad al abandonarla fueron propicios para que los "advenedizos" sentaran su presencia y se constituyan en la única solución posible. Las dudas de la gran mayoría de las sacerdotisas fueron despejadas y muchas se inclinaron ante la Inquisición, los resultados no podían ser más favorables.

Tras estos fortuitos acontecimientos, lo único que la inquietaba un poco era la invitación de la Primera Encantadora Vivienne. Hasta ese momento, sólo había mantenido contacto con los magos de Refugio y alguno que otro rebelde que se unía a las filas de la Inquisición; ninguno de ellos con la autoridad o influencia de Madame de Fer. La invitación era sólo y exclusivamente para ella, así que sus compañeros debieron aguardar en una de las posadas menos respetables de Orlais, no podían darse mayores lujos.

Para su sorpresa, el ambiente que encontró en el Chateau del Duque Bastien de Ghislain no la incomodó en absoluto, todo pareció serenarla de una manera inexplicable: la música, las risas, los trajes, la gente dispersa en pequeños grupos observando y analizando cada gesto a su alrededor. Ese escenario le era lejanamente familiar, como el vago recuerdo de un sueño de antaño que su mente se empeñara en retener. Sin duda ella era la atracción principal de la velada, varios nobles se acercaron para socializar o, mejor dicho, para estudiarla. Prefirió seguir la corriente de cada conversación, cosa que no requirió mucho esfuerzo, a las personas les gusta hablar, sobre todo a los nobles. Sólo debía decir 'sí' o 'no', un 'tal vez' de tanto en tanto y ellos continuaban por sí solos, hacia sus adentros se preguntaba cuando conocería a Madame Vivienne. Todo iba bastante bien hasta la aparición del Marquis y su desafío, Raziel no sabía si debía aceptarlo y enfrentarlo en medio de toda esa gente o hacerse a un lado y recibir un puñal; ambas opciones le parecieron absurdas. La intervención de la Primera Encantadora fue oportuna sólo que no esperaba que dejara en sus manos el destino del Marquis –Querida mía, ¿qué crees que deba hacer con este insensato?—, -¡Dejarlo que se marche!— respondió.

Vivienne la condujo hacia una sala privada, allí tendrían la tan ansiada conversación que Trevelyan aguardaba, seguramente habría algún que otro favor involucrado de parte de la Inquisición hacia ella, ¿Qué querría? ¿o sólo sería la curiosidad que le provocaba el Heraldo?, no tardaría en descubrir que las cosas siempre pueden ser bastante más complejas de lo esperado:

-Mi querida Raziel, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Tu rostro se ve cansado, veo que has pasado por mucho. Relájate y disfruta la bebida- dijo mientras terminaba de servir una copa de vino.

Un tremendo peso cayó sobre su estómago, necesitaba sentarse. -"¡Me conoce! ¡¿Cómo?! Se supone que nunca salí de Ostwick según Leliana, sólo debía cuidarme de los magos, templarios y miembros de la capilla de las Marcas Libres, ¡no en Orlais! ¡No con Vivienne!"- comenzó a temblar y se sentía algo mareada -"¡¿Ahora qué hago'! ¡¿Cuánto duraré antes que se dé cuenta?!"- trató de serenar su voz y sonar lo más casual posible:

-Mucho tiempo, no he llevado la cuenta realmente, con todo lo sucedido…- Bebió un poco de vino pero no mucho, necesitaba tener todos sus sentidos alertas, en especial, su cabeza.

-Veo que estás de buen humor, ¡Cuánto me alegro! De no ser así, uno de los sirvientes estaría recogiendo los restos del Marquis- sonrió y se alejó un poco de Trevelyan que la miraba atónita.

-No… no me apetecía su… su muerte- no podía creer que Vivienne dijera eso de ella, -"¿acaso sería capaz de matar a alguien sólo por estar de mal humor?"- pensaba

-De haberlo sabido, no hubiera intervenido. Creo que la última vez que alguien osó desafiarte terminó incinerado. Entenderás que no podía permitir algo así, el olor a carne asada hubiera arruinado la fiesta, más de un noble hubiera desaprobado el espectáculo.

Raziel rió nerviosamente, tomó un buen trago de vino y respondió –No todos los desafíos tienen el mismo resultado- No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de sí misma ¿acaso era ella un monstruo? ¿qué tipo de persona era antes de recibir la marca? Sin lugar a dudas, no la misma de ese momento.

El silencio permitió que llegara el sonido de la música del Gran Salón. Por unos minutos, que a Trevelyan le parecieron eternos, ninguna de las dos articuló palabra. La anfitriona miraba el cielo estrellado y su invitada no apartaba la vista de su copa de vino. Tras un suspiro, Madame de Fer continuó la conversación:

-Me extrañó que no te comunicaras conmigo tras la muerte de la Divina, aunque entiendo que tienes sobre tus hombros al Ruiseñor; no debe ser fácil, ni para ti ni para nadie- El rostro de Vivienne mostraba preocupación pero ¿era sincero o se trataba de una máscara tras la máscara de la velada?

-¡Oh! ¡Ni yo puedo terminar de creerlo!- "seguir la corriente, siempre seguir la corriente, hasta donde pueda…"

-Es lamentable el giro que han tomado las cosas, nuestros esfuerzos, ¡años de trabajo interrumpidos!- un atisbo de enojo dejó entrever en su mirada- Un par de movimientos más y lo habríamos logrado, ¡Maldigo a aquél demente de Kirkwall!—concluyó entre dientes.

"¿Esfuerzos? ¿Años de trabajo? ¿A qué demonios se refiere? ¿¡Qué relación tengo con ella?"- La cabeza de Raziel no paraba de cuestionarse cada frase mientras trataba de evitar que se diera cuenta de su ignorancia:

-Pienso que nadie esperaba semejante resultado- "¡Por favor! Que me diga algo útil, una pista…"

-Por supuesto. De todos modos, querida mía, ser la 'Heraldo de Andraste' no es tan malo ¿no? ¿Quién lo diría? Una maga, nada más ni nada menos. Esto es increíblemente útil a nuestros propósitos, debemos ser cautelosos y avanzar de a poco, tal vez no todo esté perdido. Dime ¿las fuerzas de la Inquisición pueden proporcionar estabilidad en este caos que nos heredó Fiona?

-Si preguntas si traerán paz; sí, lo harán, tengo fe en ellos.

-¿Tú? ¿Fe? Si no te conociera tanto diría que realmente crees ser el Heraldo de Andraste, ¿o tal vez has cambiado de opinión tras tus últimas experiencias y ya no deseas proseguir con nuestro acuerdo?— dijo con una mirada inquisitiva y maliciosa.

La sangre se le heló y eso se trasparentó en su rostro. Para alguien como Vivienne que se manejaba en la Corte Imperial eso no pasaba desapercibido, sólo le quedaba esperar que no terminara de entender que, realmente, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-No te ofendas, por favor, sólo bromeo contigo—señaló mientras avanzaba a paso lento y atrevido hacia Raziel- He resuelto ir a Refugio, me uniré a la Inquisición. El caos imperante debe parar y no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Si pretendemos alcanzar nuestros objetivos, debemos traer estabilidad, de lo contrario perderemos lo poco que hemos ganado. Incluso, tal vez podamos poner las circunstancias actuales a nuestro favor, ¿no te parece?-

Su última pregunta no esperaba la respuesta de Trevelyan que, aunque quería, no podía rechazar la oferta de Vivienne. Era una maga poderosa e influyente, su presencia dentro de la Inquisición sería de ayuda pero, evidentemente, tenía otros planes además de traer orden y paz, planes que desconocía y la involucraban. No deseaba estar mucho tiempo más junto a esa mujer a solas, sólo se le ocurrió excusarse a causa del cansancio y sus compañeros que la esperaban, no debía tardar mucho más. Por suerte Vivienne no mostró reticencias ni ofreció acompañarla pero eso tampoco la tranquilizó. ¿Qué significaba todo lo que dijo esa noche? Sus comentarios dejaban ver que conocía muy bien a Trevelyan y que estaban metidas en algo juntas, podría ser que otros también estén involucrados pero ¿quiénes? Esa pregunta daba paso a otras: ¿Era prudente preguntarle a Leliana? ¿Sabría algo que aún no le dijo? ¿Sería aún sospechosa y sólo la usaban como carnada para atraer a los otros implicados? Muchas preguntas y nadie que pueda darle las respuestas.

El viaje de regreso a Refugio fue más silencioso de lo normal, su mente daba vueltas y le preocupaba haber sido participe de la muerte de la Divina; aunque ahora no lo recuerde, eso no la eximía de culpas. Todo parecía indicar que Raziel Trevelyan era una mujer implacable y cruel, nada más alejado de su presente, y ahora tenía cerca a alguien que esperaba ese comportamiento. Su vida comenzaba a complicarse aún más.

* * *

 **Comentarios** : Desde la primera vez que vi a Vivienne en su trailer oficial pensé que ocultaba más de lo que uno creía. Ella es una jugadora de Orlais y definitivamente tiene intereses. Pensar en ella y Trevelyan, que viene de noble cuna, trabajando juntas en "algo" me pareció interesante. Espero les agrade. Saludos!


	9. Capítulo 8: Lecciones

**Capítulo 8: Lecciones**

"No, definitivamente, no me gustan los caballos"- pensaba Travelyan mientras trataba de avanzar en su nueva montura. Dennet le había facilitado una de sus mejores yeguas y, desde el primer momento, no hubo confianza entre dueña y adquisición. Si ella quería avanzar, pues el animal se quedaba pastando; si quería detenerse, seguía de largo; toda la situación le resultaba insufrible por lo que decidió dejarla en las caballerizas hasta nuevo aviso.

Las misiones siguieron su curso, sobre todo en la Tierras Interiores; nada le agradaba más que pasar cerca de un grupo de refugiados y escuchar cómo iban mejorando las cosas con ayuda de la Inquisición, sentía verdadero regocijo viendo el cambio del que ella era parte. Desde lo de Val Royeaux quería pasar el menor tiempo posible en Refugio, le incomodaba la presencia de Vivienne y no se atrevía a pedir ayuda o consejo a Leliana, - "¡¿Por qué eres tan cobarde Trevelyan?!"- solía cuestionarse constantemente. Ahora estaban ahí nuevamente, buscando provisiones y novedades, esperando que le asignen una misión en el otro extremo del mapa para escapar de sus tribulaciones, se encontraba en esos desvaríos cuando vio que sus pies la llevaron derecho al establo.

-Si no te acercas, jamás lograrás su confianza- le indicó el guarda gris Blackwall. Hacía poco lo había reclutado, mejor dicho, el hombre se reclutó a sí mismo.

-Creo que prefiere estar sola, no sería justo que interrumpiera su almuerzo- este comentario sacó una grave y prolongada carcajada en Blackwall.

-Deja que te ayude, ¿nunca estuviste cerca de estos animales?, ¡son majestuosos!

Era evidente que él amaba los caballos. En ese momento, haber tenido un caballo en su vida, justamente, era el recuerdo perdido más trivial por el que preocuparse.

-Quince años en un círculo, ¿recuerdas?- se le ocurrió responder

-¡Cierto! Viéndote moverte con tanta libertad por el mundo hace que uno olvide que saliste de un frasco- Tras decir eso volvió a reír sobradamente.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo? ¿Te acostumbraste a estar tan cerca de la Brecha?

-Mentiría si dijera que sí, es escalofriante, mantengo mi mente ocupada.

-Una decisión acertada- "Me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo pero mis miedos me persiguen siempre"

-Es una yegua pura raza, deberías hacerla correr por los campos, no está hecha para vivir encerrada-

-No niego que es un hermoso animal, sólo que… no le agrado mucho-

-Mmmm, ¿lo has intentado por lo menos?, me niego a creer que no le gustes-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya sabes, eres una mujer admirable y de buen corazón, nadie podría resistirse-

-¡Oh! haces que sienta un poco de vergüenza- sentía como el calor subía por sus mejillas

-No deberías, yo no siento que deba mentir al respecto. Eres una mujer a la que vale la pena seguir-

-Lo vuelves a hacer, creo que has encontrado mi punto débil, por favor, guarda el secreto- "¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡¿Coqueteando?! ¡Mujer estúpida!"

-¡Ven! Te ayudaré con… ¿qué nombre tiene?

-Ehhh, no le he puesto ninguno aún-

-Bueno, mientras se van conociendo, piensa en un buen nombre, nada cursi por favor, no se lo merece-

-E-está bien.

Se acercaron por el costado, Blackwall le indicaba que la acariciara para que entrara en confianza. –¡Ahora sube!—, así lo hizo. "No es tan difícil como creí, tal vez pueda…"

-No, no, no jales así… cuidado, cuidado, así, como si abrazaras al caballo con las piernas… sí, con el talón… ahora sujeta las riendas de esta forma…-

Así estuvieron un buen rato, sin notar que, a cierta distancia, el Comandante veía la escena, no podía apartar la vista. Notó cierta… timidez en Trevelyan ante el trato de Blackwall y eso lo incomodó. Verla sobre el caballo, tratando de dominarlo, sujetándose así con las piernas, con la mirada extasiada y libre… "¡Por favor! ¿Qué estoy pensando?"- se cuestionó a sí mismo y se obligó a concentrarse en el entrenamiento de sus reclutas.

Al anochecer, ya eran amigas y Raziel pudo con ella.

-¿Tiene un nombre?- le preguntó el guarda mientras la ayudaba a bajar

-Creo que sí pero no sé aún-

-No te llevó mucho, ¿Segura que nunca habías montado?, casi diría que eras una buena jinete con el temor clásico de aquellos que se caen y luego les cuesta volver a tomar confianza-

-Puede que… puede que de niña pero… fue hace tanto… y yo… yo he olvidado muchas cosas de aquella época.

-Hmmm, seguro que tu experiencia en el círculo no fue muy grata, habrás querido olvidar los buenos momentos con tu familia para extrañarlos menos.

-Seguramente… Alpha…

-¿Cómo dices?

-La llamaré Alpha, la primera, MI primera…

-Oh, ya veo, buen nombre, no muy original pero buen nombre.

Ambos rieron y se dirigieron a la taberna. Flissa tendría su clásico guiso nocturno, hecho con las sobras del mediodía y del día anterior seguramente.

-Me alegra que hayas despejado tu mente

-¿Disculpa?

-Cuando te acercaste a los establos, te veías angustiada, Alpha lo notó y por eso se alejaba. Verás que cuando se conozcan más, se acercará a darte consuelo, no se alejará.

-Ya veo, ojalá sea así.

Mientras esperaban sus platos vieron como un grupo de reclutas se arrastraba a duras penas hacia la mesa contigua, dando pequeños gemidos de dolor.

-¿Pero que les ha ocurrido hoy?- preguntó Trevelyan con admiración, jamás los había visto en semejante estado, generalmente aún tenían fuerzas para armar pequeños escándalos durante la cena.

-El Comandante… él no tuvo piedad…- dijo el primero

-Estaba tan concentrado en las lecciones que no escuchaba nuestros pedidos de clemencia- dijo otro que decidió sentarse en el suelo, sus piernas no daban más.

-Así es, por alguna razón, comenzó a dar órdenes con tanta energía, como si dejara la vida en ello- respondió otro que recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Sólo espero que mañana no esté así, no sé si logre con este ritmo-

-¡Yo creo que no podré levantar mi cabeza de la almohada!- respondió el primero

-¡La cabeza!, mis piernas, mis piernas…-

Así se quejaban los reclutas para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Evidentemente, el Comandante puso mucho de sí en el entrenamiento de ese día.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** Los pobres reclutas pagaron el precio de los pensamientos de Cullen. Un exceso de concentración de su parte deja a las tropas exhaustas.

¡Gracias a todos los que se acercan a leer!


	10. Capítulo 9: Conversaciones en la noche

**Capítulo 9: Conversaciones en la noche**

De regreso de Risco Rojo pasaron la noche en una posada del camino. Los dueños del lugar se estaban recuperando de los daños sufridos durante la guerra desatada entre magos y templarios; ambos bandos hicieron mucho daño, tanto material como humano. La niña pequeña, de tan sólo siete años, murió por la espada de un templario que no tuvo piedad al verla junto a una maga; la cobarde creyó que la niña sería suficiente protección. Sus padres Claire y James únicamente escucharon "todo simpatizante de un apóstata debe morir", luego su hija yacía en el suelo sosteniendo aún su muñeca. El ambiente era triste pero se veía la voluntad de esa familia que decidió salir adelante, incluso le cambiaron el nombre al lugar en honor a la hija perdida, ahora la Heraldo y sus compañeros dormirían en 'La sonrisa de Jessie'.

Decidieron no decir quiénes eran para no traer mayores desgracias a esa familia. Si bien la Inquisición tenía una fuerte presencia en el lugar, aún había detractores que podrían cobrar su furia y frustración con ellos y no podían garantizar su completa seguridad. En esta oportunidad, Cassandra no se encontraba, la acompañaban Sera, Blackwall y Varric, así que no habría mayores problemas para pasar desapercibidos –" _La mano derecha de la Divina es reconocida vaya donde vaya así que es un alivio que no se encuentre con nosotros en esta oportunidad_ "- pensaba Raziel mientras dejaba su bastón escondido entre unas rocas y un árbol, a unos metros del lugar –" _Más tarde vendré por él_ ".

En el lugar había una pequeña patrulla de soldados fereldanos y un comerciante enano que también pasaría la noche en el lugar. Mientras esperaban la cena, llegó un Cantor y todos guardaron silencio para escuchar las palabras del Cantar de la Luz. Ya los había visto en numerosas ocasiones, hombres y mujeres que sólo pronuncian las enseñanzas de Andraste, su única defensa en un mundo que se sumía en el caos. Se sorprendió al ver a sus compañeros guardar tan respetuoso silencio, sobre todo se asombró de Varric y Sera quienes profanaban el sagrado nombre de la Prometida del Hacedor constantemente. Tras terminar su plato, se dirigió a su habitación para descansar, esa noche no compartiría una ronda de cervezas, necesitaba despejar su mente y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para su informe: -" _Los magos han aceptado el auxilio de Imperio, ¡Imbéciles!, ¿Cómo ganarse el favor del pueblo si toman esas decisiones? ¿Cómo defenderlos ante el Comandante que insistía en buscar la ayuda de los templarios?_ ". Tampoco podía apartar de su mente a Linnea, la maga de Ostwick que estaba en 'La Gaviota y la Linterna', sus palabras llegaron aún más profundo donde ya Vivienne había plantado la semilla de la duda, " _Miren quien está aquí, ni más ni menos que la princesita Trevelyan, ¿debes estar feliz ahora que te llaman Heraldo de Andraste no?, todo el mundo rindiéndote pleitesía, aquí no te tengo miedo, aquí tus aires nobiliarios no me intimidan, yo sé quién eres realmente, ¡maldita estirada!_ ". Si esa maga tenía razón, si Vivienne tenía razón debía ser una persona despreciable realmente, tan despreciable como esos nobles que se niegan a hacer algo por el pueblo. El sueño la encontró con esos pensamientos, ni siquiera escuchó a sus amigos dirigirse a sus respectivas camas.

Su ventana se abría lentamente, el peso de alguien con una armadura ligera se acercaba a ella. Se había acostumbrado a dormir con una daga bajo su almohada por sugerencia insistida de Varric, la tomó con fuerza y se preparó, cuando el intruso estuvo al alcance de su mano esprintó ágilmente, éste la esquivó de un salto y:

-¡Wow wow wow! Espera Raziel, soy yo- susurró

No lo podía creer, era el Cantor pero ya no vestía las ropas de la Capilla, iba de armadura ligera, armado hasta los dientes y la esquivó con gran destreza, ese no era un simple hermano.

-Pensé que me esperarías despierta, veo que estás realmente agotada- terminó de decir y se acercó lo suficiente para quedar al alcance del cuchillo, se veía que no esperaba ser atacado de nuevo.

-¿No dirás nada? ¿Ni un abrazo? ¡Por Andraste! o te asusté o no te alegras de verme…- dijo resignándose y, ante el silencio de Trevelyan siguió- No deberías dormir tan profundamente, de haber sido otro, no hubieras alcanzado siquiera a tomar el arma.-

-Puede que hubiera decidido usar magia si significaba una amenaza mayor- respondió, no podía quedar en silencio y ya era casi una experta en seguir las conversaciones que no entendía del todo.

-Me hubieras congelado en la ventana, es cierto, agradezco entonces que decidieras ver quien interrumpía tu descanso- Su tono era suave en el susurro de la noche, no tenía la melodía que le había escuchado durante la recitación del Cantar pero era una voz tranquilizadora.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- apuntó a decir, decidió actuar con algo de confianza hacia él.

-¡Tú deberías cuidarte! No quisimos arriesgarnos a mandarte un mensaje, podría ponerte en problemas si el Ruiseñor lo intercepta. Estamos desesperados Raziel, hemos perdido contacto con muchos de nuestros elementos, creemos que la mayoría ha muerto en manos de magos o templarios- su voz escondía cierta tristeza- ¡Maldita guerra!

-Sé cuidarme- decidió decir a pesar de desconocer a ese hombre, su corazón estaba acelerado, temía estar a solas con él pero algo en su interior le impedía gritar o reaccionar "¿ _Miedo?, ¿es el miedo lo que me paraliza?_ "

-¡Por Andraste! ¡¿No tienes idea de lo que pasé al escuchar que el Templo voló por los cielos?! ¡Creí que habías muerto, que te habíamos perdido!... que yo te había perdido- terminó diciendo mientras giraba a verla. En ese momento notó esos ojos negros como una noche sin luna que la atravesaron en cuerpo y alma.

-No fue mi responsabilidad, soy inocente, yo…-

-¡Hmpf! ¡Claro que eres inocente! Jamás se me ocurriría culparte- Se acercó a ella que aún estaba sentada en la cama, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó- Creí que te había perdido para siempre, mi mundo se había acabado, la misión no me importaba, nada me importaba…- le decía al oído.

El corazón de Trevelyan latía muy rápido, su cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente y devolvió el abrazo con timidez. Por primera vez, desde que abrió sus ojos, se sentía segura y protegida envuelta por ese extraño, sólo podía preguntarse " _¿Por qué me siento así?_ "

-He escuchado lo de la marca y ahora que la veo de cerca me impresiona… ¿Te duele?- tomó su mano y la giró para ver su palma, deslizó sus dedos profiriendo una suave caricia que provocó escalofríos en ella, reaccionó retirándola con delicadeza.

-Me he acostumbrado, al principio me resultaba molesto pero ahora sólo es un cosquilleo- decidió confiar un poco en él, se dio cuenta que no había gritado porque algo en ese hombre le daba cierta tranquilidad.

-Imagino que tras todo lo que te ocurrió perdiste la misiva dirigida a la Divina ¿no es así?-

" _¿Misiva? ¿Será por eso que estaba junto a la Divina?_ " pensó al recordar el eco del Velo en el Templo de las Cenizas.

-Perdí todo lo que llevaba- no sabía la verdad pero tampoco mentiría

-¡Demonios! ¡Maldita sea!, era nuestro salvoconducto, nuestra última esperanza…- Se dirigió hasta la ventana, se quedó parado en la sombra, vigilando el camino, pensativo- ¿Te ha contactado Vivienne?

-Sí y decidió unirse a la Inquisición-

-¡Harpía!- dijo entre dientes y con cierto enojo- Buscará sacar una tajada de cualquier situación, ¿Sigues vigilándola?

" _¿Vigilándola? O sea que no trabajo junto a ella sino con ella, yo la vigilo pero ¿Para quién y por qué?_ "

-Sólo la veo cuando vuelvo a Refugio, no he querido que me acompañe en las misiones que me asignan- no pensaba decirle que huía por el temor que le provocaba.

-Haces bien, nunca estuve de acuerdo en que te acercaras tanto a ella y ahora ya no es necesario, por tus últimos mensajes sabemos que no está implicada pero eso no la hace de confianza. ¿Te imaginas su reacción si sabe que la espiábamos?, con la poca fuerza que tenemos hoy en día, lo más probable es que nos aniquile uno a uno-

-¿Algo que informarme?- " _por favor, di algo que me sirva para iluminar mi patética existencia_ "

-¿Más de lo que te he dicho?, no mucho. Hemos dejado de recibir informes de Antiva, Nevarra y Cumberland, Marie aún tiene contacto con Tevinter y Orlais, yo sigo aquí en Ferelden. Muchos de nuestros agentes fueron descubiertos y asesinados aunque no se los relacionó con el resto de la red. Perdimos toda esperanza hasta que supimos que estabas viva. Decidí venir yo mismo a contactarte, te estoy siguiendo desde que saliste de Refugio, no vi oportunidad hasta ahora.

-De acercarte como un Cantor, muy astuto-

Rió con ganas y le respondió:

-Bien sabes que es mi favorito, nadie teme a un Cantor y prácticamente lo ignoran, ¿No sabes cuántas cosas dicen hasta los mejores espías frente a uno? Es increíble lo descuidados que son muchos, incluso los del Ruiseñor-

" _Es verdad, los cantores pasan desapercibidos casi con seguridad, nadie se mete con ellos, los fieles los escuchan respetuosamente y la mayoría ni repara en su presencia. Incluso los agentes de Leliana se relajan, ¿debería informarle?_ ". El silencio reinó por unos instantes entre ellos.

-Nunca pude entregarle tus diarios a tus padres, aquí los tienes, ahora que estás viva no creo que los necesiten, al menos que aún desees que los entregue- le acercó un bolso con cuatro libros manuscritos

"¿ _Mis diarios? ¡Esto es demasiado bueno para ser real!_ "

-¡Gra-gracias!- dijo mientras acariciaba la tapa de uno de ellos.

-Fuiste muy inteligente al sellarlos con magia, confieso que intenté leerlos varias veces y ese pequeño toque eléctrico me amedrentó, no quise averiguar qué tipo de ataque tendría si seguía insistiendo - Se acercó nuevamente a ella que no apartaba la vista de sus diarios.

-Mmmm, te noto distinta Raziel, ¿Qué te ocurrió en el Velo? ¿Qué ocurrió con la Divina?

Tenerlo tan cerca le erizaba la piel, se levantó para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Esas preguntas eran rutinarias en cualquiera que reparaba en ella como la Heraldo y la respuesta ya era una rutina:

-No lo recuerdo- eso era lo único que habían admitido públicamente que no recordaba.

-Sabes… me preguntaba si querrías volver a usar tu verdadero nombre, aquél que tus padres te dieron, me gusta y realmente te va... y…- comenzó a balbucear

-¿Mi… mi nombre?- estaba algo confundida- Mi nombre es Raziel Trevelyan, no otro- le contestó de inmediato.

-¡Espera! Sé que te tomo por sorpresa con esto. Fue tu decisión cambiar de nombre al entrar al Círculo pero creí…, creí que tras todo lo ocurrido, tras haber decidido entregarles tus diarios a tus padres… bueno, pensé que cambiarías de opinión…

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?- " _al fin algo de información, ¡responde! ¡por favor!, ¡no pares!_ "

-Mmmm, bueno, tu sabes…- pareció sonrojarse ante la pregunta, como si la respuesta encerrara algo de intimidad-

-No, no sé-

-¡Uy! ¡Tan seca como siempre! Sabes que conmigo puedes relajarte, no necesitas ser tan distante…- suspiró y continuó- Sé que tus padres te repudiaron cuando descubrieron que eras maga y que eso te marcó al punto de renegar el nombre que concentraba su orgullo y satisfacción. Su hija se había convertido en una desconocida, no podías negar el apellido porque nadie te lo permitiría pero sí el nombre que te habían dado, por eso elegiste Raziel 'el guardador de misterios', 'el secreto de Dios'.

-Tú… ¿Cómo sabes eso?- se arriesgó a preguntar. Quería saber más de ella misma, más de su pasado y ahí tenía respuestas, frente a ella.

-Bueno… yo… yo fui a la Capilla en Ostwick cuando pensamos que habías muerto en el Templo… quise orar en tu nombre para luego buscar venganza, estaba furioso, yo te recomendé para encontrarte con la DIvina y no podía aceptar que… que por mi culpa… que por mí habías muerto- su mirada pareció perderse en un rincón de la habitación, tras un breve silencio, continuó- La Reverenda Madre intentó darme consuelo, se unió a mí en las oraciones y decía que ahora estabas junto al Hacedor que debíamos recordarte por todo lo que fuiste… y con firmeza te llamó por tu nombre… te llamó…- se interrumpió al escuchar el crujir de la madera en el pasillo, se ocultó tras la puerta preparado para eliminar cualquier amenaza. Unos segundos después, alguien llamó a Trevelyan:

-¿Quién es?- preguntó

-Heraldo, pronto amanecerá, deberíamos prepararnos y salir antes de que salga el sol, los caballos ya están listos- dijo Blackwall

-Gracias, en un momento estaré lista- respondió sin apartar la vista del hombre en las sombras, " _¿Por qué ahora? ¿Acaso mi destino es mantenerme ignorante de mí misma?"_

-A su servicio mi Lady- concluyó la conversación el Guarda veterano

-" _¿Cuánto tiempo habremos estado hablando?_ "- se preguntaba Raziel

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya- Se acercó a Raziel y la tomó de los hombros, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante dijo:- Si perdiste la misiva deberemos pensar en otro plan para salir de este embrollo, ese era nuestro salvoconducto, por ahora estamos solos y no podemos confiar en nadie. Cuídate de Vivienne y del Ruiseñor, sé que te dejamos en peligro pero no estás sola. Ya veremos cómo acercarnos a ti-

Al decir esto se acercó a la ventana, estaba por saltar cuando ella, desde lo profundo de su ser, sintió el deseo de frenarlo y con un grito casi ahogado en su garganta dijo:

-¡Espera, Josh!- cubrió su boca con ambas manos " _¿Josh? ¿Por qué dije Josh?_ "

-Mi nombre en tus labios es el mejor de los regalos- dijo sonriendo -No te preocupes, estaremos bien, estate atenta a la siguiente entrada del Cantar de la Luz- terminó de decir y se deslizó, dejando en ella la imagen de esa sonrisa y esos ojos perspicaces.

Emprendieron el camino nuevamente, en dos días estarían en Refugio y tenía mucho en qué pensar. Sentía que traicionaba a sus amigos al guardar tantos secretos pero no sabía cómo explicarles y, entre más parecía descubrir su pasado, más escabroso se volvía su presente -" _Aún no es tiempo de contarles_ "- se repetía a sí misma.

La imagen de ellos cuatro avanzando era vigilada desde la copa de un árbol:

-¿Nos ha traicionado?- preguntó una joven rubia

-No, no lo creo, aunque la vi diferente, no creo que haya sido quién nos entregó-

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No te estará cegando el amor? No soporto ver tu mirada melosa cada vez que te encuentras con ella- dijo con desconfianza en su voz

-No lo oculto ni lo niego pero mi amor por ella no impedirá que le corte la garganta si es el traidor. Tenía miedo, es verdad, no sé explicarlo, era como si me viera por primera vez-

-Le devolviste sus diarios-

-Eran de ella en primer lugar y ni tú ni nadie pudo abrirlos, ¿para qué conservarlos?

-Hmmm, no sé pero podrían haber sido útiles en caso de que decida dejarnos. Ahora debemos vigilar Risco Rojo, Marie recibió un mensaje de Jury, dice que debemos cuidarnos de los 'Venatori'.

-¿Venatori? ¿Y quiénes son esos?-

-Ni idea, sólo estemos atentos y enviemos nuestros informes como siempre-

-Seguimos actuando desde las sombras de las sombras, ¿No te agota?

-Es lo que elegimos todos, incluida ella-


	11. Capítulo 10: Pidiendo ayuda

**Capítulo 10: Pidiendo ayuda**

-Solas, dime, ¿es posible deshacer un hechizo sin saber a ciencia cierta cuál es?-

-Depende del hechizo Heraldo- respondió Solas sin alejar la vista de su libro.

-Las barreras… ¿sería posible deshacerlas sin quebrarlas?-

-¿Te refieres a levantar el hechizo sin destruirlo? Sí, es posible, es magia un tanto sencilla aunque su dificultad yace en el poder del mago que la levantó. El hechizo más sencillo en manos de un mago poderoso sería capaz de causar estragos-

-Ohhh, entiendo…- La obviedad de la respuesta de Solas hacía que perdiera confianza.

-Si me explicaras un poco más, podría ayudarte- dijo cerrando el libro y dirigiéndole la mirada.

Solas era sincero en su oferta, la Heraldo estaba dubitativa, ¿podría acaso decirle todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento?, ¿sería capaz el elfo de comprenderla?, ¿guardaría el secreto o la entregaría a Cassandra y Leliana? Las dudas eran muchas pero necesitaba ayuda, sola no iba a llegar a ningún lugar.

-Solas, tú… ¿tú tienes secretos no?- dijo mientras se sentaba en su escritorio. La nieve comenzó a caer pausadamente y pronto anochecería

-Como todos, Heraldo- la pregunta lo había desconcertado un poco y temía el rumbo que adquiriera la conversación.

-Es verdad, todos guardamos secretos pero yo… yo me refiero a que si tienes secretos que pondrían en duda tu lealtad a la causa-

La conversación justamente estaba tomando el giro que Solas no quería pero le intrigaba saber a dónde quería llegar la Heraldo, qué o quién era objeto de tribulaciones en la mente de la maga.

-Soy un apóstata, siempre lo fui y siempre lo seré. Mis acciones no responden a la fe de la Capilla-

-Hmmmm...-

Trevelyan guardó silencio, su cabeza ahora estaba apoyada sobre el escritorio, con sus manos como almohada, tenía la mirada fija en la nieve que caía. Solas se sentó junto a la chimenea, la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido, esperando algo más que un bufido como respuesta.

-Entiendo que sí entonces… tienes secretos que cuestionan tu lealtad- resolvió mientras se paraba y se ubicaba más cerca del elfo.

-Probablemente quieras informar a Cassandra pero imagino que ella ya tiene sus sospechas e igualmente aceptó mi ayuda-

-¡Oh! ¡No te sientas confrontado!, ¡no podría justamente yo acusarte! No soy quién para cuestionarte-

-Entonces… tus debates mentales… ¿Qué te ocurre?-

Ya había anochecido, a lo lejos unos lobos aullaban y el viento blanco comenzó a golpear la ventana. Trevelyan juntaba fuerzas para vencer el temor a hablar, a decir lo que le ocurría.

-Sabes que yo no recuerdo absolutamente nada de mí misma, no sólo lo que ocurrió ese día en el Templo sino todo…- dijo mirando el suelo.

-Eso dijiste el día que te acercaste a pedir instrucciones. Aunque pude ver que eras torpe en el manejo de la magia, me sorprendió que eso se debiera a que no tenías conocimiento de ella- al ver que la conversación tomaba este rumbo, el elfo se sintió bastante aliviado y dispuesto a ayudar a la mujer que tenía frente a él.

-Obviamente temí decir lo que me pasaba por las posibles consecuencias, sobre todo cuando me obligaron a aceptar este rol de 'Heraldo de Andraste' en beneficio de la Inquisición.

-No es para menos, habías estado encarcelada y acusada de magnicidio. Creo que una ejecución inmediata sería lo deseable si te encontraran culpable, los otros posibles castigos… bueno… ya no es necesario pensar en eso ahora-

-Sí… aunque lo que me preocupa es saber qué tipo de persona era antes ¿era buena, era mala?

-Mmmm… ustedes los humanos suelen pensar todo como bueno o como malo, en dicotomías absurdas que niegan la realidad de las cosas, niegan las posibilidades-

-¿Cómo dices?- la respuesta de Solas la dejó algo confusa.

-No existe lo bueno o lo malo absoluto, lo uno y lo otro pueden convivir en un mismo sujeto. Las mejores intenciones pueden traer aparejadas las calamidades más grandes del mundo y, viceversa, los peores actos pueden desencadenar los mejores cambios en la historia. Deberías medirte en la extensa gama de grises, no sólo en blanco y negro-

-Entiendo… creo… creo que meditaré sobre eso-

-Aun así Heraldo, sea lo que sea que hayas sido en el pasado, cuenta lo que ahora eres, lo que día a día forjas en este mundo frente a todos nosotros. Eres una mujer admirable que ante las adversidades trata de encontrar su propio rumbo sin perder de vista a los necesitados. Eres un ejemplo para muchos, no debes olvidarlo-

-Solas… si bien puede que me tranquiliza lo que dices, aún pienso que mi pasado me perseguirá hasta el fin de mis días si no logro solucionarlo-

-Todos somos carcomidos por las sombras de nuestras decisiones Heraldo-

Tras un breve silencio, Raziel continuó:

-Parece ser que era una persona despreciable hasta la explosión y la marca- dijo mirando su mano izquierda

-¿En qué te basas para decir eso si no recuerdas?-

-Era una especie de espía Solas, no sé para quién trabajaba ni que buscaba pero lo cierto es que mi vida no era la simple existencia de una maga de círculo-

-¡Oh! Ya veo… ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Acaso Leliana te ha dicho algo?-

-No, no… que yo sepa, hasta ahora ella no lo sabe- guardó silencio, pasó sus manos por su cabeza llevando su cabello hacia atrás, suspiró y siguió confesando- lo sé por Vivienne, parece ser que yo la conocía y que algo tramaba con ella, algo relacionado con los círculos, la Capilla y la Corte de Orlais…-

-Por eso la rehúyes…-

-¿Tan evidente es?

-Un poco. No pasas tanto tiempo en Refugio como antes ni te acercas a la Capilla demasiado, yo que conocía tus movimientos y rutinas… bueno, tú entiendes que no requiere mucho poder deductivo-

-Y sí… si tú lo puedes ver, supongo que Leliana también… en cualquier momento me preguntará-

-Puede ser… ¿Vivienne te habló de sus planes?-

-No directamente, ella sólo hizo referencia a 'nuestros' planes de manera muy vaga y la posibilidad de sacar ventaja de mi actual situación, no dijo mucho más-

-Sin la posibilidad de preguntarle directamente, poco más vas a saber. Además, no deberías informarle que padeces de amnesia, alguien como ella querrá sacar aún más provecho de eso-

-No necesitas decírmelo, puedo ver que no es de fiar. Aun así, parece ser que no trabajaba con ella en realidad sino que la vigilaba para otros-

-Creo que tus problemas adquieren un tinte más complejo día a día…- " _su mirada demuestra cansancio, realmente se ha guardado todo esto por mucho tiempo_ "

-Al volver de Risco Rojo se me acercó un espía de nombre Josh. De mi conversación con él puedo concluir que trabajaba para un grupo con un alcance continental, con agentes distribuidos en diversas naciones, se ve que yo vigilaba a Vivienne y que estaba en el Templo de las Cenizas para entregarle un mensaje a la Divina-

-Hmmmm, pero no trabajabas para Leliana evidentemente-

-No, esto es otra cosa, puede que sea algo grande o no, puede que sea peligroso o no… no lo sé y la duda… la duda, Solas, me corroe-

-No es para menos Heraldo. Los Consejeros no le temen a tu amnesia porque creen que has vivido en un círculo toda tu vida y que el único peligro está en Las Marcas Libres, en Ostwick específicamente. Ellos prestarán atención a tu desempeño si te relacionas con alguien de allí pero… parece ser que… parece ser que tus vinculaciones trascienden todo lo que puedan imaginar-

El elfo entendió el corazón de Raziel y se compadecía de ella. Por un lado, su presencia era la inspiración que la advenediza Inquisición necesitaba. Los rumores de sus hazañas y la fuerza de su voluntad atrajeron a la gran mayoría de los actuales habitantes de Refugio, reclutas y gente dispuesta a ayudar. Sin embargo, por otra parte, ese pasado desconocido podría traer problemas, no sólo a ella sino a todos, algo que su persona actual no podría permitirse.

-Posiblemente acá tenga algunas respuestas pero no puedo deshacer las barreras- dijo acercándole sus diarios manuscritos a Solas quien extendió las manos para tomarlos.

-¿Diarios? ¿Tuyos?-

-Así parece-

-Muy bien sellados, no es una simple barrera mágica lo que tienen, ¿Acaso fuiste tú quién las levantó?-

-Lo más probable-

-Deberías tranquilizarte un poco Heraldo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si fuiste capaz de colocar estos sellos, serás una maga excepcional en no mucho tiempo-


	12. Capítulo 11: El Reducto de Therinfal

**Hola! Gracias por pasar por aquí y leer un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: El Reducto de Therinfal**

-No, no estoy de acuerdo. Pienso que aún podemos pedirle ayuda a los magos-

-Los magos hicieron su elección y eso los aleja de nosotros, aceptar la ayuda de Tevinter no los deja en buenos términos ante el resto de Thedas-

-Pero sólo lo hicieron por desesperación Comandante-

-Cullen tiene razón Heraldo, los magos aceptaron la ayuda de Tevinter. He consultado a varias casas nobles y todas se niegan a brindarnos su ayuda si damos cobijo a aquellos que echaron al Arl Teagan de sus tierras para luego inclinarse ante el Imperio-

-Leliana… tú… ¿tú estás de acuerdo con ellos?- Raziel estaba indignada ante la resolución inmediata y sin debate de los Consejeros.

-No, no estoy de acuerdo. Dejar a los magos y una potencia invasora en las puertas de Ferelden no me parece acertado, todo lo contrario-

-¡Gracias Leliana!, ustedes no entienden, no vieron a esas personas atadas a la decisión de la Gran Encantadora Fiona. El miedo e incertidumbre en sus rostros, simplemente no puedo dejarlos a su suerte, ellos pidieron nuestra ayuda-

-Heraldo, entiende que no podemos hacer mucho más por ellos. En cambio, los templarios podrían ayudarnos. El Lord Buscador Lucius puede entender-

-¡Claaaro Cassandra!- dijo Trevelyan con sarcasmo- sólo respóndeme ¿hablan los prejuicios o habla la razón?-

-¡¿Qué intentas decirme?!-

-Que según 'tu' punto de vista, es posible hacer que el Lord Buscador cambie su posición y no la Gran Encantadora- dijo molesta

-¡Es diferente y lo sabes Heraldo!- interrumpió Cullen- Sí, es cierto que el Lord Buscador abandonó sus deberes pero la Orden mantiene su integridad, no se alzaran en armas si razonamos con ellos, tengo fe en que entenderán nuestras razones y no caerán ante la corrupción; en cambio los magos aceptaron el cobijo del Imperio ¡Sólo el Hacedor sabe qué cosas han aprendido! ¡Cómo se los pudo haber corrompido!-

No había mucho más que agregar a ese argumento. Josephine fue muy clara al advertir que incluso aquellos nobles que hubieran brindado su apoyo a una Inquisición que aceptara a los magos, se negaron rotundamente al vincularse estos con Tevinter. Cullen y Cassandra también fueron precisos al indicar que bajo la tutela del Magister Gereon Alexius, muchos pudieron haber perdido el rumbo, aprendiendo artes prohibidas, cosa que los volvía un peligro potencial que, en este momento, la Inquisición no podía vigilar por sus escasos recursos. La única que parecía comprender a la Heraldo era Leliana pero ambas eran minoría en el Consejo.

-Sólo… no sé… ¿sería posible…. sería posible enviar una tropa de la Inquisición y ofrecer refugio a aquellos magos que no estén de acuerdo con la Gran Encantadora?- dijo resignada Raziel.

-Hmmm, es riesgoso para nuestros hombres. Si los enfrentan todos los magos de Risco Rojo, no tendrán oportunidad- respondió Cullen.

-Sería posible. Mis agentes pueden decirnos el grado de respuesta positiva que habría ante nuestra oferta. Aquellos que deseen escapar de las garras del Imperio, pueden hacerlo bajo el abrigo de nuestras fuerzas. Una tropa podría esperarlos en las afueras y traerlos-

-¿Cómo piensas que pueden salir de allí Leliana? El castillo de Risco Rojo es una fortaleza, nadie sale o entra sin ser visto- le contesta Cassandra.

-Conozco una salida secreta, pensada para la familia del Arl. Un grupo no muy numeroso podría usarla-

-¿Y si son más que un pequeño grupo?- Raziel temía que esta pregunta diera por tierra la única solución posible pero también debía pensar en los soldados de la Inquisición, Cullen tenía razón en decir que no se los podía enviar a una muerte segura, sería irresponsable.

-Como dije, mis agentes nos dirán cuántos desean venir con nosotros. Si son muchos, la tropa puede traerlos en plena luz del día, no creo que Fiona desee una guerra interna, controlará a su propia gente y los magos de Tevinter no pueden ser una gran amenaza si van algunos templarios con el uniforme de nuestros soldados, sólo como precaución. Ahora, si son pocos, pueden usar la salida secreta- con una sonrisa y mirada de reojo, la Maestra Espía daba la solución que Raziel esperaba.

-Me parece arriesgado pero puede funcionar- dijo Cullen.

-Estoy de acuerdo- indicó Cassandra.

-Esto podría ser favorable. No nos atamos a sus errores, sino que somos sus… salvadores, por decirlo de alguna manera. Incluso beneficia a los magos frente a la opinión pública, los coloca como peones dentro de un tablero manejado por otros… sí, sería apropiado-

-Si pueden salvarlos, no pongo mayores objeciones. Mañana a primera hora iré al Reducto de Therinfal, ¿están seguros que querrán atendernos?-

-Todo está listo para tu llegada Heraldo, los nobles ya deberían estar esperándote allí- indicó Josephine.

-Que así sea entonces-

A la mañana siguiente, emprendieron el camino hacia el Reducto, que estaba a sólo unos días a caballo así que tenía tiempo para digerir el mal trago y su enojo por la decisión del Consejo –"¿ _Debo aceptar lo que dicen sólo porque son los consejeros? Hmpf… Bueno, de hecho, soy sólo la Heraldo, no tengo un lugar de importancia dentro del Consejo, estoy aquí por la marca y por la fama que tanto se dedican a propagar pero no porque mis estrategias o mis vinculaciones sean… sean… de interés_ "- sus conclusiones iban y venían, sabía perfectamente que no tenía un voto de relevancia en la Mesa de Guerra y que hasta el momento no había brindado soluciones a los problemas, sólo acataba las decisiones de los otros. Una de esas tantas disposiciones del Consejo fue que la acompañara Cassandra, siendo una Buscadora podría razonar con Lucius si ella no perdía los estribos primero. Por su parte, Raziel pidió a Vivienne que fuera con ellos, la Encantadora conocía a muchos nobles y podía manejarse entre ellos, además era hora de sortear los reparos que tenía con ella, y a Varric cuya labia podría convencer a la lluvia de caer hacia arriba si se lo propusiera.

Al llegar, el trato simple del Caballero Templario Barris la tranquilizó un poco, pudo ver en ese hombre la humildad esperable en cualquiera dentro de la Orden y deseaba que muchos fueran como él; mientras que los aires de Lord Esmeral Abernache la sacaban de quicio, en ese momento no estaba de humor como para seguirle el juego a la nobleza orlesiana.

-¿Así que el Lord Buscador requiere que haga el ritual?- preguntó Raziel frente a los estandartes.

-Así es, no existe respuesta correcta así que no fallarás decidas lo que decidas- le respondió Ser Barris.

-Entonces, aquí vamos- " _Primero el pueblo, luego Andraste y, por último, la Orden Templaria… Hmpf, lástima que no esté la opción de dejar abajo los estandartes de Andraste y la Orden_ "- pensaba.

-¡Muy mal Querida!, apoyar los reclamos de las masas no te traerá amigos en ninguno de los dos bandos, ellos nunca estarán satisfechos-

-Respeto tu decisión pero no la comparto, por lógica, decidir por Andraste es decidir por el pueblo Heraldo- opinaba Cassandra

-¡Tienes mi apoyo y el de Bianca!-

-¡Bah! Puedes decir acaso qué te guió para tomar esa decisión- encaró Lord Abernache

-No es necesario que responda Heraldo- le indicó Ser Barris.

-Me reservo las razones que guiaron mi mano- _"No voy a compartir con ustedes todo lo que pienso"_

Tan sólo unos minutos después luchaban para abrirse camino entre templarios embebidos en lirio rojo. Nadie podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, templarios contra templarios, la Orden se encontraba en caos.

-¡Claro!- dijo con sarcasmo y continuó con el mismo tono, tratando de imitar a Cullen- "La orden mantiene su integridad", "No se alzarán en armas contra nosotros", "Entenderán nuestras razones"…. ¡Ah! y mi favorita "No caerán ante la corrupción"… ¡MIERDA! ¡MENTIRAS!- terminó gritando Raziel mientras se abría paso entre los cadáveres que iba dejando golpe tras golpe.

-¿Qué es lo que dices Heraldo?- preguntaba Varric tras dejar una lluvia de flechas sobre los arqueros en los andamios.

-Creo…. creo que está repitiendo las palabras de nuestro Comandante…- indicó Cassandra tras asestar un último golpe a un templario guerrero que intentó flanquearla.

-Mi Querida, por tu tono puedo ver que guardas mucho enojo, trata de que no nuble tu juicio, por favor- la calma en las palabras de Vivienne parecieron arder aún más en Raziel que sólo guardaba silencio y con su ceño fruncido lanzaba sus hechizos.

-Sabes Dama de Hierro, tal como veo ahora a nuestra Heraldo, yo no me atrevería a acercarme más de lo necesario-

-Hmmmm, debes reconocer que ese gesto sólo te traerá arrugas Querida-

Continuaron abriéndose paso hasta llegar al Lord Buscador Lucius sólo para descubrir que, en realidad, era un demonio de la envidia. Enfrentarse a él dentro de sí misma le trajo un poco de desconcierto pero en ningún momento temió quedar poseída, podía ver las artimañas que utilizaba: mostrarse como sus Consejeros, a los que en ese momento la misma Raziel quería degollar, crear un futuro en el que ella lideraba una Inquisición al servicio del Antiguo sea quien sea él, ver a sus compañeros encarcelados, etc. Llamó su atención un joven de nombre Cole que le ofreció ayuda, ella no creía necesitarla pero cuando el espíritu le advirtió que era peligroso dejar que Envidia actuara por más tiempo, decidió aceptar la oferta. De esa manera pudo salir de ese breve ensueño que la había atrapado.

Debió buscar lirio para los templarios y a tres de sus miembros veteranos para poder quebrar la barrera que el demonio había interpuesto entre ellos y su escape, no fue fácil encontrarlos y no fue fácil para los templarios destruirla, la oleada de sus antiguos compañeros, ahora contaminados, no tenía descanso y sólo la muerte los detenía.

- _"¡¿Dónde se ha metido ese engendro?!"_ \- Se preguntaba Raziel. A esta altura, sólo quería desahogar toda su frustración y enojo, toda su ira contra aquél demonio que había matado a tantos y que era el causante de que no hayan podido ayudar a los magos. " _Si el muy miserable no hubiera tomado el lugar del Lord Buscador, tal vez, tal vez los templarios no se hubieran recluido y tal vez, sólo tal vez, hubieran ofrecido su ayuda a la Inquisición y tal vez yo estaría en Risco Rojo junto a los de mi clase"_.

Lo encontraron y con la ayuda de Cole se batieron encarnizadamente contra él y sus terrores. Flechas y magia, las dagas de Cole y la espada de Cassandra, golpe tras golpe asestado, el demonio iba decayendo pero parecía que su determinación aumentaba. No fue sencillo pero, finalmente, pudieron derrotarlo y el silencio de adueño del lugar, sólo la respiración acelerada de los guerreros inundaba el aire viciado por la muerte.

Unas gotas de lluvia anunciaban que el agua barrería la sangre de los caídos –" _Si así de fácil fuera borrar de nuestras mentes los horrores que vivimos"_ \- reflexionaba Raziel mientras veía las gotas que diluían las manchas en su armadura.

De repente, unos pasos llamaron su atención, hacia ellos se acercaban los sobrevivientes de la corrupción templaria:

-El demonio ha muerto, ¡Alabada sea Andraste que la protegió de él!- dijo Ser Barris caminando hacia la Heraldo y continuó – Tenemos efectivos por todo Thedas pero hemos dejado que esto ocurriera; o nuestros superiores han fallado o eran cómplices de esto… Los Templarios están dispuestos a oír lo que la Inquisición tenga que decirnos-

Trevelyan sintió que las miradas de la Orden se dirigían a ella, volteó a ver a Cassandra para escuchar lo que ella pensaba:

-No es a mí a quien se dirigen Heraldo, piden que tus palabras-

Raziel volteó y vio más allá de sus compañeros, en dirección a la Brecha del cielo, su constante parpadear y esas nubes que se arremolinaban en torno a ella, tras unos segundos dijo:

-Soy una maga, una de aquellos a quienes ustedes han perseguido durante mucho tiempo pero les pido que escuchen lo que dicta mi corazón. Soy la Voluntad manifiesta de Nuestra Señora, soy la Heraldo de Andraste y ella misma me envía para recordarles Vuestro Deber Sagrado, 'ser el escudo contra la magia negra y la corrupción'. Ustedes serán los caballeros que pondrán fin a la Brecha y que velarán por los inocentes, aprenderán ver a las personas detrás de la magia y contribuirán a crear un mundo donde magos y templarios trabajarán juntos por un bien mayor, la PAZ-

Ser Barris se aproximó a la Heraldo que mantuvo una posición a la altura de sus palabras y respondió:

-No nos negaremos a hacer la Voluntad de Nuestra Señora, ya no. Sin embargo, la orden carece de liderazgo producto de las traiciones, debemos reconstruirla-

Raziel pensó por un instante qué es lo que debía decir, qué es lo que debía pedirles o aconsejar. En su corazón sabía que si quería cambios debía ir más allá de lo que alguna vez creyó posible.

-Si la Antigua Orden Templaria está demasiado descompuesta para resistir los embates futuros…- tomó un respiro y concluyó- entonces, conviértanse en Caballeros de la Inquisición, sírvannos, detengan la Brecha y comiencen una vez más sin sombras en su honor. Esa es nuestra oferta-

Ser Barris se dirigió a sus compañeros que aguardaban su reacción:

-Ese parece ser el camino compañeros templarios, yo les pregunto ¿Serviremos a la Inquisición para expiar nuestro fracaso?-

Cassandra no daba crédito a lo que veía, todos los templarios presentes se inclinaron ante la Heraldo, aceptando disolver la Orden y empuñar el estandarte de la Inquisición. Ahora Refugio debía prepararse para la llegada de los templarios, ellos necesitarían un lugar para entrenar y otro para descansar. Los cuatro volverían primero y tras ellos llegarían sin prisa pero sin pausa los caballeros sobrevivientes y aquellos que se encontraban desperdigados por el mundo, era sabido que no todos coincidirían pero la decisión ya había sido tomada y ahora habría que afrontar las consecuencias.

En sus cuerpos sentían la fuerza de la lluvia que limpiaba sus armaduras. El agua barrería poco a poco el despojo de la Orden en Therinfal. Ahora comenzaba un nuevo capítulo en la historia de Thedas, el momento en el que la Inquisición asumía el control del brazo armado de la Capilla.


	13. Capítulo 12: Reacciones

**Capítulo 12: Reacciones**

Apenas llegó, la abordaron los feligreses pidiendo su beneplácito. "¡¿ _Hasta cuándo durará esta farsa?! realmente no sé cuánto tiempo más podré aguantar tanta devoción"_ \- pensaba mientras algunos se inclinaban ante ella o pedían su bendición. Su rostro demostraba disgusto, por lo que Vivienne le advirtió al oído:

-Querida, ellos están aquí por ti, no deberías recibirlos de esa manera. Puede que te moleste ser la Heraldo de Andraste pero ha demostrado ser útil ¿no?- terminó de decir y se dirigió a su lugar de descanso en la Capilla.

Raziel sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, le estaba recordando la escenita que armó ante los templarios. En ese momento, le pareció oportuno invocar su título de 'Heraldo de Andraste' y hablar en nombre de la Prometida, ahora se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de sus acciones. En breves instantes se enfrentaría a los consejeros de la Inquisición y temía las protestas:- " _Sólo un adivino sabría cómo reaccionarán, aunque puedo darme una idea con Cullen_ "- se decía a sí misma mientras avanzaba hacia la Capilla detrás de Vivienne, sólo detenida por la multitud que la rodeaba, haciendo que avance lentamente.

-¿Has disuelto la Orden Templaria bajo la autoridad de la Inquisición?- el rostro de Cullen era tal cual lo había imaginado Trevelyan durante todo el camino de regreso, un rostro de verdadero enojo.

-Tu no viste lo que hicieron Comandante- se interpuso Cassandra para el asombro de Raziel, parecía defender la decisión que había tomado. Durante el trayecto no emitió palabra alguna por lo resultaban extrañas sus actuales palabras.

-La Heraldo y tú lucharon con valor, no lo voy a negar, pero esa decisión le correspondía a toda la Inquisición- le respondió a Cassandra y dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Trevelyan le dice- no sólo a ti- realmente había furia contenida en esa mirada.

-En primer lugar, eras tú el que quería la ayuda de los templarios, sólo me limite a conseguirla lo mejor que pude dadas las circunstancias- dijo defendiéndose.

-Sí pero ¿era necesario disolver la Orden? Por lo que puedo ver, en tu decisión jugaron otros factores, ¿cierta venganza en nombre de los de tu clase tal vez?-

Raziel ya conocía lo suficiente al Comandante para darse cuenta que era el enojo el que estaba hablando en ese momento pero no podía quedarse callada, realmente él sacaba lo peor de ella:

-¡Claro que no! Tal como dijo Cassandra, tú no estabas allí, no viste las condiciones en las que estaban los de 'tu' clase, no viste cómo se derramó sangre innecesaria gracias a la traición, la corrupción de una Orden que, supuestamente, era 'íntegra'-

Cullen entendió esas palabras, sabía que la Heraldo le estaba recordando y remarcando sus juicios anteriores, quería volver a responder, lo hubiera hecho de no ser por Josephine que intervino antes de que la discusión tomara un giro irreversible:

-Habría preferido aliados voluntarios pero la orden ha depositado su confianza en nuestra Heraldo y, en consecuencia, en nosotros. Eso es lo que queríamos desde el momento que decidimos enviarla, ahora debemos organizarnos para recibirlos-

-Una docena de Veteranos se ha adelantado al resto para ayudarnos a cerrar la Brecha- continuó Cassandra

-¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar esos 'veteranos'?- Raziel no podía dejar de hablar de los templarios con desprecio en su voz

Apenas terminó de formular su pregunta cuando el joven que la ayudó en el Velo se hizo presente y le respondió:

-Ya casi están aquí, a los templarios no les gusta llegar tarde- hablaba sin dejar de observar su reflejo en un pequeño espejo que tenía en sus manos.

-¡Hacedor! ¿Qué es esta creatura?- Protesta Cullen sacando su espada.

-¡Esperen!- grita Trevelyan al ver que todos se ponían en guardia.

-He venido a ayudarlos. Podría haberles dicho antes pero estaban ocupados… enojados… confundidos…- susurraba.

-¿Me has seguido en secreto Cole desde Therinfal hasta Refugio?- dijo Raziel mientras se acercaba al joven lentamente.

-Sí, es fácil hacer que la gente te olvide cuando no esperan que estés ahí-

-Llama a los guardias, esta creatura no es lo que crees, es un..- intervino Cassandra

-Por favor Cassandra, un momento, quiero saber por qué ha venido- la detuvo Leliana mientras Cole bajaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la Heraldo.

-Ayudas a la gente, les ofreces seguridad para que no mueran. Quiero hacer eso, quiero ayudar-

-¿Por qué y cómo ayudarías a la Inquisición?- preguntó Raziel interponiéndose entre Cassandra, Cullen y Cole.

-El agujero en el cielo es demasiado ruidoso para que los espíritus piensen. Despliega dolor, quiero detenerlo-

-Que altruista de tu parte- dijo Cassandra tras un bufido

-Quiero ayudar, puedo ser difícil de ver, puedo matar cosas que harían daño a la gente, no me interpondré- la voz desesperada de Cole era insistente.

-Cole salvó mi vida en Therinfal, no hubiera podido escapar del demonio de la Envidia sin él- confesó Trevelyan.

-Pero la pregunta es ¿qué quiere realmente ahora?- manifestó Cassandra acercando la punta de su espada al cuello de Cole.

-Creo que realmente quiere ayudar- respondió Raziel.

-No me interpondré en su camino. Pequeño, no causo problemas, no sabrán de mí al menos que realmente quieran-

-Heraldo, ¿no estarás hablando en serio al insinuar que lo dejemos vagar libremente por el campamento no? – preguntó Cullen quién aún mantenía cierto enojo por lo de los templarios.

-No libremente pero vigilándolo, tal vez- indicó Josephine que preveía una discusión más entre el Comandante y la Heraldo.

Sin mediar palabra, Cole desaparece.

-¿A dónde fue?- dijo Cassandra con un leve grito.

-Suele hacer eso, no se preocupen, es un buen truco ¿no?- Raziel trató de minimizar la impresión con algo de humor.

-Veremos si puede enseñárselo a alguien más- Leliana compartió la insinuación y concluyó- ¿Podemos terminar la reunión ahora pero aún queda un asunto pendiente por tratar-

-Por supuesto, queda el tema de los magos- siguió Josephine

Trevelyan se quedó un instante pensando en Cole, le llamaba profundamente la atención y esperaba encontrarlo pronto para conversar con él.

-Heraldo, por favor, debemos concluir ese tema- la trajo de vuelta Josephine.

-Ah, sí, claro, los magos… ¿Cómo salió eso?-

-Bastante bien, dadas las circunstancias- respondió Cullen. Leliana tomó la palabra y le pasó el reporte a Raziel.

-Mis agentes informaron que la Gran Encantadora quedó perturbada tras tu encuentro con ella y mostraba estar bastante arrepentida de la decisión de vincularse con el Imperio, aunque no podía echarse para atrás. Eran varios los magos que querían buscar asilo en la Inquisición, tras correr el rumor de que podríamos recibirlos, la misma Fiona alistó a la mayoría de los que vinieron-

-En su mayoría, niños- apuntó Josephine

-Ciento tres magos para ser precisos, setenta y siete niños y el resto magos que superaron su angustia- terminó el informe Cullen.

-Obviamente, Alexius no supo que Fiona fue la que preparó a los niños para su huida. Lysas, el joven elfo, los condujo por la salida secreta. Se ve que ella tenía conocimiento de ella por razones que… que no vienen al caso- indicó Leliana.

-El resto de los magos se acercó a plena luz del día, nadie los detuvo. Los soldados los recibieron y condujeron hasta aqupi. No hubo quejas ni se presentaron problemas desde su llegada. Quedará ver como se desenvuelve todo cuando lleguen los templarios-

Un enorme peso dejó el corazón de Raziel. No eran suficientes los magos para ayudar a cerrar la Brecha, por lo que aún necesitarían a los templarios, pero pudieron salvar a muchos de un destino incierto en manos de un mago de Tevinter.

-Realmente, es un alivio consejeros, les agradezco, realmente, ¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Raziel ofreciendo una cálida sonrisa a todos los presentes. Así concluían los reportes, era hora de recorrer el campamento.


	14. Capítulo 13: Templarios rojos

**Subo un capítulo más de este delirio. Sigo el canon hasta cierto punto; si tienen sugerencias y/o comentarios, no duden en hacérmelos saber, todo contribuye. Gracias a los que se acercan a leer, espero les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Templarios rojos**

" _¿Realmente ella piensa que esto funcionará? ¡Por las glorificadas tetas de Andraste, Varric! ¿Quién te manda a aceptar este tipo de misiones?"_

-Rojo, llanto, cantos y gritos en la noche, me hablan ¿Por qué dejé que ocurriera? Bartrand, todo ha sido mi culpa, nunca más dejaré que pase-

-Sabes Chico, meterte en la mente de las personas no es buena idea-

-Lo-lo siento, tú preguntaste, yo sólo… sólo quiero ayudar-

-Lo sé, sigamos, ya nos alcanzarán-

" _Quedamos en encontrarnos en este punto, me pregunto si habrá logrado zafarse de la Buscadora y Ricitos, esos dos no le quitan un ojo de encima, demasiado asfixiante para mi gusto"_

-¡Hey! ¡Aquí están! Justo a tiempo-

-Llegó Buttercup, ahora sólo falta nuestra Heraldo-

-¿Cómo hicieron para venir sin que los vieran?- dijo riendo como era su costumbre.

-Para el Chico es sencillo, yo tuve que dar una vuelta por el lago y meterme en el bosque, ¿Tú?-

-Jajajajaja, fácil, fácil, sólo dejas unas cosas por aquí, otras por allá, todos buscando y nadie presta atención-

" _Oh! Heraldo, espero que tengas razón, de esta sólo nos salvamos si realmente fuiste tocada por Andraste"_

-Ahí viene… hmmmm, no trae buen ánimo parece- dijo Sera al ver el movimiento lento de Raziel subiendo por la colina-

-Bueno, veo que soy la última en llegar ¿Algún problema?-

-Ninguno por ahora Heraldo, Bianca y yo estamos a tu servicio como siempre-

-Tendremos unas horas antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos ni en Refugio ni con ellos. Lo más probable es que piensen que los abandoné para esconderme, saldrán a buscarme al terminar la misión, ahora no tienen tiempo-

-¿Estás segura de que creerán que te escondiste? ¿Tú justamente? ¿La maga que se enfrentó a un demonio de la Envidia, que disolvió la Orden Templaria, que fue tocada por Andraste?- Varric no podía creer que a alguien se le ocurriera siquiera imaginar a la Heraldo huyendo de una batalla.

-Otra explicación no tendrán. Me mostré muy negativa respecto a la decisión del Consejo, no estuve de acuerdo y creo que hasta se sorprendieron cuando accedí a ir con ellos, así que dudo que crean que me extravié siguiendo una mariposa-

-Son unos imbéciles si piensan que serías capaz de algo así- dijo Sera

-Duda, miedo, el ruido de espadas chocando unas con otras, el calor de la sangre que sale por la herida, los compañeros muertos, ya nada puede hacerse-

-¿A quién estará sintiendo en este momento?- se preguntaba Varric meneando la cabeza-

-Avancemos, cuando salga el sol podremos descansar- ordenó la Heraldo

Así se pusieron en marcha cuesta arriba. Caminaron durante horas, vieron cómo se asomaba la luna y recorrió todo el cielo hasta que el amanecer la cubrió de luz, en ese momento, se detuvieron a descansar. Sera se quedó dormida al instante, Varric comenzó a aceitar a Bianca, Cole se perdía entre los pensamientos de las flores y la Heraldo, recluida en sí misma, meditaba sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Heraldo, no lo dije antes y no creo que este sea el momento pero… da igual… podría no tener otra oportunidad. Has cambiado desde la primera vez que te vi, lo que estamos haciendo ahora, lo que hiciste en el Reducto de Therinfal, definitivamente eres distinta-

Raziel no decía nada, ni se inmutó ante lo que Varric estaba diciendo.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Unos meses? No sólo eres bastante buena manejando tu magia sino que eres más resolutiva, dudas menos, te estás haciendo más fuerte-

El silencio de la Heraldo parecía potenciar las palabras de Varric.

-Creo que cambiaste desde aquella noche en 'La sonrisa de Jessie', parece que las palabras de ese 'Cantor' llenaron un vacío en ti, ¿no Heraldo?- la sonrisa de Varric escondía cierta picardía.

Estas últimas palabras trajeron de su ensoñación a Raziel.

-¿Qué intentas decirme Varric? Ve directo al punto-

-Mmmmm, esa noche, no eras la única que no dormía ¿sabes?, no te preocupes, el Héroe y Buttercup cayeron como moscas sobre sus almohadas. En cambio yo… bueno, no pude evitar… escuchar… prestar atención a vuestra conversación-

-Al punto Varric, hoy tengo poca paciencia-

-¿Pudiste leer esos diarios que te entregó?-

-Sí, pude… y antes de que preguntes, no, no hallé demasiadas respuestas en ellos-

-¿No te sirvieron?-

Suspiró profundamente y se giró hacia Varric, comprobó que Sera siguiera dormida y que Cole no estuviera cerca, entonces se decidió a contarle:

-Sirvieron para saber que era una persona caprichosa, que se creía demasiado y que nunca abandonó sus aires de nobleza. Me sirvieron para saber que mis padres renegaron de mi nombre, que los Trevelyan repudiaron mi existencia y que yo… que yo… yo nunca perdí la esperanza de volver a verlos y tener su perdón-

-¡Oh Heraldo! Lo siento mucho… yo, yo pensé que tal vez encontrarías, no sé… realmente no sé qué podrías encontrar-

-También pude saber que tanto magos como templarios no toleraban mi presencia por ser una Trevelyan, de algún modo creían que eso me hacía especial. En el momento que se dieron cuenta que no recibían reprimendas del Caballero Comandante por maltratarme, se dedicaron a hostigarme día a día- una leve mueca de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, giró su cabeza y reflexionó- creo… creo que por eso… instintivamente… me siento incómoda cerca del Comandante o no puedo contener mis respuestas con él… tiene los mismos hábitos que aprendí a despreciar… como acariciar el pomo de su espada cuando piensa o pararse como si estuviera en guardia todo el tiempo con ese aire majestuoso y de caballerosidad… por la descripción en mis diarios, se parece a Daniel, un templario que… que sobrepasó… que fue demasiado lejos en varias oportunidades-

-Con razón olvidaste tu vida Heraldo, ¿Quién querría recordar esas cosas?-

-No Varric, parece ser que nunca me autocompadecí, al contrario, parecía que con cada ataque me fortalecía o eso entiendo de mi propia escritura. Todo fue igual hasta que… hasta que la Reverenda Madre se acercó para ofrecerme un propósito mayor, una misión…- se detuvo y meditó si decirle o no al enano, resolvió que sí y continuó- la misión era infiltrarme a pedido de la Divina Beatrix III-

-¡Por las tetas de Andraste! ¿Quieres decir que tú trabajaste para la Divina anterior? ¿No estaba demente desde hacía un tiempo?-

-Sí y no, la Reverenda Madre de la capilla de Ostwick trabajaba para ella, yo sólo… ayudé mientras pude. Según los rumores padecía demencia pero no sé desde qué época trabajaban juntas-

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es que no sabe nada de esto el Ruiseñor?-

-Porque la Divina Justinia V no sabía de nosotros, aún no sé por qué, no sé cuál era el objetivo. Deduzco por lo que dijo Josh, el Cantor de aquella vez, que yo llevaba una misiva de la Divina Beatrix que explicaba a su sucesora quiénes éramos y qué hacíamos, pero… tras la explosión se perdió-

-Por eso lo del salvoconducto, imagino que sin eso, todos ustedes son traidores a los ojos del Ruiseñor y de la futura Divina-

-Tal parece que así es-

-¿Eso hizo que cambiaras tu actitud?-

-No, fue gracias a Solas. Antes de leer los diarios él dijo cosas que… que me dejaron pensando y resolví que sea lo que sea que encontrara ahí escrito, no debía afectarme en lo que ahora soy. Cuando terminé de leer aquello, comprendí que podía ser tan fuerte como yo quisiera, que dependía de mí y de nadie más, entendí que siempre fue así, que estuve sola y salí adelante y que ahora no hay mucha diferencia, sólo debo esmerarme-

-Mira, tienes razón en todo menos en una cosa Heraldo, hoy no estás sola- dijo mientras calibraba el ojo de Bianca.

Ambos se sonrieron y decidieron descansar un poco más, dentro de unas horas se enfrentarían a la verdad. La Heraldo confiaba en su fuerza y en la de sus amigos y creía que podría salvar ese pueblo que encontrarían más adelante.

-Dime Señorita Heraldo ¿Cómo fue que nos metiste en esto? Repítelo una vez más para que no salga corriendo-

-¿Qué más quieres saber Sera?-

-Bueno, tú sabes, por qué estamos aquí… por qué no sólo les avisamos y salimos corriendo con ellos… por qué los vamos a enfrentar…-

-Dos tropas de templarios rojos se dirigen hacia este punto y quieren cruzar hacia el Bannorn pasando por el Lago Calenhad. Si no los detenemos, lograrán su objetivo de infestar las Tierras de Ferelden con sus cargamentos-

-¿Y por qué Ricitos no decidió esperarlos aquí?, ¿Por qué sacrificar este pueblo?-

-Donde ellos están esperando a los templarios rojos se forma un cuello de botella que permite enfrentarlos sin exponer a nuestros soldados a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo por tiempo prolongado; además los arqueros tienen la posibilidad de colocarse a buen recudo y disparar sin problemas, realmente es un punto estratégico; en cambio aquí estamos en campo abierto, a merced de sus flechas. Cullen teme por nuestras fuerzas y no lo culpo, la mayoría apenas ha dejado de ser reclutas, no han llegado suficientes templarios aliados aún… muchos podrían morir o quedar infectados-

-Sabes que nosotros también podríamos morir o infectarnos ¿no? Ay, ay, ay, ay, es claro que si le avisaban a estas personas, el enemigo se daría cuenta de que los esperan y sólo cambiarían su trayecto. El pueblo es la carnada, ¡qué triste!-

-Hmpf, sacrificar a los inocentes, taaan típico de los que cortan el queso, por eso me agradas Señorita Heraldo, porque eres capaz de ver lo que realmente importa, la gente-

-Bueno Sera, tomaré eso en cuenta si salimos de ésta-

-Ruido, mucho ruido, matar, matar, odio, mucho odio… Se acercan-

-Bueno amigos, este es el plan. Sera y Varric ubíquense a los costados a una distancia que les funcione, uno a mi izquierda y el otro a mi derecha, ataquen primero a los Comandantes Rojos, ellos dirigirán el ataque así que debemos eliminarlos primero. Cole, tú asestarás los golpes finales o los debilitarás para que Varric o Sera lo hagan, no desperdicien sus disparos, concéntrense y no pierdan la coordinación de sus ataques. Una vez terminemos con ellos, continuamos con los arqueros y por último los guerreros-

-¿Tú que harás Heraldo?-

-Soy maga y ellos templarios, ciertos instintos no se pierden por más lirio corrupto que consuman. Apenas me vean, se concentrarán en mí, querrán eliminarme primero así que yo los atraeré mientras ustedes cortan las cabezas que los dirigen. Trataré de potenciar sus armas mientras soy el cebo-

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- dijo Varric mientras miraba a algunos hombres y mujeres que se acercaban.

-Ustedes vinieron a ayudarnos, no podemos escondernos mientras arriesgan sus vidas por nosotros, dejen que los ayudemos-

-Esto es demasiado peligroso, por favor, escóndanse con el resto-

-Con su permiso Mi Señora Heraldo, viví toda mi vida en este pueblo, la Ruina pasó y sobrevivimos, la rebelión de los magos pasó y también sobrevivimos, esta vez no será diferente gracias a su bendición-

-Yo no puedo asegurar la vida de todos, por favor, no se arriesguen en vano-

-Heraldo, tú les estás pidiendo 'en vano' que se retiren, déjalos que defiendan su tierra- indicó Varric

Reconociendo que no se irían, decidió que lo mejor sería ubicarlos lo más lejos posible del campo de batalla pero cerca para que puedan colaborar sin arriesgar sus vidas demasiado.

-Está bien. ¿Alguno maneja el arco?, bueno, ustedes ocho ubíquense en los techos, debilitarán a los guerreros que se me acerquen. Aquellos que puedan sostener un arma, esperarán a que el enemigo pase la línea imaginaria que hay entre esa roca y ese árbol. Por nada del mundo avancen más allá, ¿entendieron?- dijo con firmeza Raziel

-¡Sí Madame!- respondieron al unísono los trece hombres y las cinco mujeres que la rodeaban.

Varric observaba la escena con un poco de asombro pero con gran satisfacción. Ahora era capaz de ver un trozo del gran mural que pintaba la vida de Trevelyan, estaba destinada a ser algo grande y él sería testigo -" _¿por qué debo ver el ascenso de los héroes? eso siempre encierra tristezas. Espero no tener que ver su caída también_ "-

-Ellos están cerca, son muchos, debemos apurarnos- avisó Cole.

-¡Preparados todos! ¡En guardia!- ordenó Raziel.

Todos se mantenían ocultos, el anochecer ya casi llegaba a su fin. Los pícaros se encontraban al abrigo de las sombras y los aldeanos que quisieron ayudar mantenían sus posiciones. A lo lejos, Trevelyan vio como avanzaban los templarios rojos; las deformaciones de sus cuerpos por el mineral incrustado brillaban con los últimos rayos de sol. Había llegado el momento, no había vuelta atrás, ella se había negado a sacrificar ese pueblo, creía firmemente que sería capaz de salvarlos, debía lograrlo. Decidió salir a la vista y atraerlos, paso a paso se dirigió a su puesto con el bastón de fuego en su mano, levantó una barrera protectora para sí y los esperó con la mirada desafiante. A medida que avanzaban las tropas, se distinguían los Comandantes y Varric pudo contar que no eran sólo dos o tres sino cinco –" _Esto es más de lo que calculamos Heraldo, ¿seremos capaces de cumplir?, ¡Andraste! ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Son tres tropas!"—_

Aguardó unos instantes más, quería asegurarse que el enemigo estuviera al alcance de las flechas de Sera y Bianca. _"Sólo un poco más, ¡vamos!, ¡caminen bastardos!, acá está una estúpida maga que los hará morder el polvo"_

-¡Ahoooooraaaaaaaa!

El grito de Trevelyan dio inicio al ataque sorpresa, el primer Comandante Templario cayó tras unos disparos certeros de Sera y las cuchillas dobles de Cole, el siguiente también cayó casi al instante, esta vez por un disparo triple de Varric y un golpe de flanqueo del espíritu asesino. Sin embargo, el enemigo avanzaba sin tregua, Raziel lanzaba bolas de fuego, rayos en cadena y congelaba a los guerreros para aminorar sus pasos; sus barreras la protegían pero comenzaban a claudicar ante las flechas, las esferas electromagnéticas contenían a los soldados pero no los detenían del todo. Los restantes tres Comandantes ya no resultaban tan fáciles de vencer, se cubrían uno con otro, evitando que dos flechas cayeran en el mismo lugar o que Cole acertara al mismo sujeto, la resistencia era firme.

Los primeros guerreros llegaron a la línea imaginaria y los aldeanos hicieron lo suyo, protegían a la Heraldo para que ella pudiera ayudar a sus compañeros y debilitar al enemigo. El silbido de las flechas llenaba el aire y cortaba los gritos de horror de los templarios. - _"Vamos, vamos, uno más, que caiga uno más de los Comandantes"_ \- Raziel decidió apuntar a los arqueros que comenzaron a herir a Varric y Sera, Cole aún no era alcanzado por las espadas.

-ocho, nueve, diez, once… vamos, vamos, doce… trece… ¡caigan bastardos!... veinte… _"¿Cuántos son?, el informe decía dos tropas de cincuenta aproximadamente cada una dirigidos por dos Comandantes pero esto, esto es más que eso…"_ , veintitrés, veinticuatro…-

La noche ya había cubierto el manto celeste y los enemigos no dejaban de aparecer. Sera y Varric ya no podían coordinar ataques porque se defendían de los guerreros que llegaron a sus espaldas, Cole fue en su auxilio. Trevelyan continuaba concentrada en el ataque masivo y no vio como se le acercaron dos guerreros que juntos la derribaron, a tiempo logró levantar una barrera protectora y lanzó una explosión mental para alejarlos y poder defenderse… _"no es suficiente, no lo es, no lo es, ¡Vamos Trevelyan! ¡Tú puedes!"._ Miró como Varric a duras penas acabó con el tercero _"Aún quedan dos… aquél, aquél puedo derribarlo si esta bola de fuego lo alcanza"_ , lanzó su ataque pero se interpuso uno de los guerreros, _"¡Maldición!"._ Cole se dio cuenta del objetivo de la Heraldo y fue a terminar el trabajo, lo consiguió pero fue alcanzado por las flechas envenenadas que lo volvieron más lento, ahora estaba a merced del enemigo, ya no podía ocultarse.

-¡Queda uno Heraldo! ¡Casi lo logramos, vamos!- Varric intentaba propagar un poco de valor.

Los aldeanos comenzaron a temer por sus vidas pero veían la entereza de Trevelyan y decidieron continuar a pesar de que iban muriendo en manos de los guerreros que se abrían paso. Sus flechas comenzaron a agotarse, sólo les quedaban cuchillos de cocina, asadas y herramientas.

Sera yacía inconsciente, Varric no dejaba de sangrar, la Heraldo se había quedado sin maná y se encontraba completamente exhausta, no pudo defenderse de los ataques y recibió un profundo corte en su espalda junto con una patada en su estómago al caer al suelo. Habían eliminado a más de cien templarios rojos pero aún quedaban varios, eran incontables en ese momento para Trevelyan. Tirada y sangrando estiró su mano en un intento por tomar su bastón nuevamente; en ese preciso instante, el último de los Comandantes se acercó y la levantó cual pluma por el cuello, comenzó a apretar con placer. A lo lejos, Varric observaba con impotencia y dolor, los aldeanos no podían acercarse por el miedo que les provocaba esa figura enorme que sostenía a la Heraldo.

-No, no, no, no puede terminar así. Sé que soy fuerte, sé que yo puedo. Rojo como la sangre que brota de tus entrañas, poder, necesito poder para eliminarlos…-

Cole llegó junto a Varric y lo salvó de la espada de otro templario. El Espíritu sintió la desesperación de Raziel, su agonía interna y comenzó a repetir esos pensamientos " _poder, más poder, necesito eliminarlos, debo salvarlos, no me rendiré, no me rendiré…"_ ; mientras, el enano observaba cómo Trevelyan intentaba zafarse de ese monstruo, cómo intentaba separar las manos que la ahorcaban.

El aire comenzó a sentirse extraño y espeso, la sangre de los caídos comenzó a flotar en pequeñas gotas y se acercaron a Trevelyan que se concentraba. El Comandante comenzó a calcinarse en su propia armadura y los demás le siguieron, no importaba cuán lejos estaban, todos los templarios se estremecían de dolor. Al soltarla, Trevelyan quedó en cuatro en el suelo, tosiendo y recuperando la respiración, aun así levantó su mano derecha elevando a todos los enemigos en el aire y al cerrar su puño y bajar su brazo, todos cayeron y rebotaron en el suelo. Varric conocía esa técnica, la vio incontables veces en Hawke, una técnica común en las Marcas Libres pero extraña en el sur.

Milagrosamente, había terminado, el enano se levantó y se acercó a la Heraldo, Cole fue en auxilio de Sera que con temor lo alejó y rechazó su ayuda. Los aldeanos fueron salvados, una mujer se acercó a atender a los heridos, algunos estaban en peligro de muerte. De los que decidieron ayudar, siete fallecieron, dos arqueros y cinco granjeros que tomaron las armas, serían reconocidos por su heroísmo. Miraron a su alrededor, no pudieron salvar las casas, todo yacía en llamas o había sido alcanzado por el lirio rojo. Por recomendación del enano, no debían quedarse cerca del mineral y decidieron que lo mejor sería ir hasta Refugio con la Heraldo. Comenzaron a avanzar, Varric observaba a la Heraldo que se inclinó para tomar aire, debía vendarse pronto sus heridas o se infectarían, él sabía lo que había hecho, consciente o no, había usado magia de sangre.


	15. Capítulo 14: Magia de sangre

**Capítulo 14- Magia de sangre**

Varric se dedicó a descansar, sentado bajo la copa de un árbol nevado, fumaba un poco de tabaco antivano, costumbre adquirida hace unos cuantos años. Había descubierto que las mejores ideas se le ocurrían con la pipa en mano, envuelto en el agradable aroma dulzón del humo que despedía en breves y continuas bocanadas. En ese momento, el enano no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de la sangre elevándose en pequeñas gotas, arremolinándose alrededor de la Heraldo, sus manos que forcejeaban con los brazos del templario rojo humeaban, " _¿humeaban realmente o fue producto de mi imaginación?_ ". Varric conocía muy bien la magia de sangre, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta y moriría antes de quebrar la confianza de su amiga, Hawke también la practicaba, jamás sacrificó a nadie obviamente pero era eficaz utilizando la sangre del enemigo, tal como lo hizo la Heraldo. Por eso él no le tenía miedo a esas prácticas, los reparos los tenía en quién la utilizaba y con qué propósito, pero le preocupaba que haya sido un acto inconsciente que pueda emerger en otras circunstancias con testigos a su alrededor, " _Sip, debo hablar con ella cuando despierte"_.

Su deseo se cumplió más temprano que tarde. Al acercarse a la Capilla, vio como la Heraldo se dirigía a la Mesa de Guerra a paso firme y con un semblante bastante seguro. _"Tocará esperar entonces"_. Su mirada se desvió hacia la entrada, reconocía la voz que escuchaba, precisamente era el Cantor de 'La sonrisa de Jessie' -" _¿Qué hará en este lugar? Se atrevió a llegar… hmmm, esto realmente se pondrá interesante"-_ Para sorpresa del enano, la Heraldo salió muy rápido, se veía que las cosas fueron mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Raziel respiró profunda y pausadamente, no sabía qué hacer en realidad, pensó que a esas alturas aún estaría en la Mesa de Guerra escuchando la ira del Consejo pero nada más lejos de la realidad. De pronto, la voz casi familiar de un Cantor llamó su atención - _"Josh"_ \- se dijo a sí misma. Se acercó pero no sabía cómo debía actuar, no podía hablarle así nada más, ese era su disfraz, de repente vio a Varric que no le sacaba el ojo de encima; el enano sabía su secreto y conocía la identidad del que estaba recitando el Cantar de la Luz, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. En eso Sera se acerca por detrás y salta encima de ella golpeando la herida en su espalda:

-Guarda Sera, aún no sana del todo-

-¡Uhhhh! Lo siento Señorita Heraldo, te vi tan seria que no contuve la tentación de saltar sobre tu espalda, ¿Todo salió bien no?, no podría ser de otra forma, salvaste a cientos de personas, por no decir que también salvaste a los soldados, ¿venciste a cuántos?, ¿cien?, ¡por favor! ¡Qué batalla!, te juro que creí que de esa no salíamos, además yo… bla, bla, bla, bla, bla

Sera no paraba de hablar y Raziel notó el gesto preocupado de Josh cuando mencionó la herida y el disgusto que vino después al escuchar algunos detalles. Ella ahora sabía que él era un amigo muy importante de su pasado, alguien en quien podía confiar casi ciegamente, aún guardaba ciertos reparos pero su corazón le decía que ante él podía relajarse y ser libre.

-¡Disculpa Sera!- la interrumpió abruptamente- debo ir a la cabaña que está afuera de Refugio, cerca del lago, pasando a los soldados que entrenan-

-Heraldo… ¿Por qué me dices tan detalladamente a dónde vas si yo sé dónde queda? ¿acaso quieres que te encuentre allí más tarde?- dijo haciendo que Trevelyan se sonrojara.

-Oh! Bueno, pues… estoy algo agotada por todo, se ve que digo cosas sin sentido. Te veo luego-

Su intención era indicarle a Josh dónde encontrarla en cuanto él pudiera ir. Varric la siguió, tenía un asunto serio que tratar y no quería dejar que pase más tiempo. Cuando ambos llegaron, el sacó el tema sin muchos preámbulos:

-Heraldo, ¿eres consciente de lo que ocurrió en la batalla? ¿Eres consciente de lo que hiciste?, no me refiero a salvar el pueblo y todo lo demás sino a la magia que utilizaste-

El rostro serio de Trevelyan revelaba que sí, era consciente de lo que había hecho, Varric no necesitaba palabras.

-Lamentablemente sí- se tocó el cuello recordando el fuerte apretón que casi la había asfixiado y continuó- ¿Sabes?... no sé bien cómo explicarlo… yo… yo sentí una gran desesperación, creí que moría y que les fallaba a todos. Casi estaba inconsciente Varric, ese desgraciado estaba a punto de romper mi cuello, no pude evitar pensar en ustedes y el destino que yo les forjé, los había conducido a su fin. Me sentí triste y estúpida, me había entregado a la muerte por así decirlo, pero al cerrar mis ojos, me vi a mí misma luchando en batallas anteriores, las sentí en carne propia. Al principio, mis pensamientos eran muchos pero se aclararon y supe qué debía hacer y cómo. Aún no sé bien por qué vinieron a mí esos recuerdos en ese preciso momento y me incomoda-

-Sangre, tierra, muerte, ¿Por qué no soy más fuerte? Podría haberlos salvado si no me hubiera rendido- Cole apareció en medio de ellos.

Esas palabras fueron la clave, pudo comprender lo que había ocurrido, no fue casualidad…

-Fuiste tú Cole ¿no?, ¿tú me ayudaste a recordar eso?-

-Pediste saber cómo, en tu interior sabías cómo hacerlo pero las ideas no podían salir, estaban encerradas y chocaban entre ellas, hacían ruido y no podían cantar, te causaban angustia, yo les indiqué el camino-

-¡¿Puedes hacerlo con otras cosas?! ¡Puedes ayudarme a recordar más?!- la voz de Raziel se elevó.

El espíritu se sintió confrontado y leía como crecía la desesperación dentro de Raziel.

-No, no… tal vez pero no lo necesitas, yo puedo si lo necesitas- su voz sonaba algo temerosa.

-¡Pero lo necesito Cole! ¡No sabes cuánto necesito recordar!-

-No Heraldo, tu angustia no es esa, era esa antes, antes de leer, ahora no, ahora estás bien, te sientes bien, estás en paz- tras estas palabras desapareció.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, Raziel sentía impotencia por las palabras de Cole pero parecía no poder ayudarla mucho más por ahora.

-Debo hablar seriamente con el Chico- suspiró y preguntó- dices que recordaste batallas, ¿de qué tipo?-

Con la angustia amarga en la boca, volvió a su conversación con Varric:

-No lo sé bien, fue algo… algo muy borroso, pero recordé técnicas que utilizaba y recordé cómo hacerlo -

-Para que quede claro Heraldo… entonces, ¿eres consciente de que utilizaste magia de sangre?- la pregunta generó una pausa.

-Sí, sé usar algo de magia de sangre, así como se ve que mi especialidad era la magia de fuerza- dijo mirando sus manos, haciendo el gesto de levantar y deja caer.

Varric no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, después de todo, la Heraldo era de las Marcas Libres donde los magos de fuerza eran muy comunes. En el sur no, aquí se dedicaban sobre todo a la magia elemental.

-Creo que por eso era bastante torpe con las otras técnicas y hechizos-

-Pero ya puedes manejar muy bien ese tipo de magia, por lo menos, últimamente no termino con mi armadura quemada o con Bianca congelada-

-Sí Varric, tuve que aprender y practicar como desquiciada pero logré dominarla bastante bien- tras un breve silencio cambió su semblante y preguntó- ¿Les dirás a los demás?-

-¡Ay Heraldo! ¿Cómo sería capaz de algo así? Mientras tú no te descubras a ti misma o decidas hacer un ritual que involucre niños y vírgenes, mis labios están sellados-

-[Risas] No, nunca haría semejante cosa. En ese momento sentí que no habría otra salida y utilicé el poder de la sangre de los caídos -

-Tienes suerte de que éramos Sera, Cole y yo los que estábamos contigo. De haber estado cualquiera de los otros, no sé qué preguntas te estarían haciendo ahora-

-¿Además de ser tachada como una maleficarum? Puedo imaginarme a Cassandra apuntando a mi garganta y preguntando cómo tengo conocimiento de magia de sangre, no sabría decirte a ciencia cierta. La magia de fuerza, imagino que se enseñará en los círculos… eso debo averiguarlo y con urgencia-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a él?-

-¿A quién?-

-Al tu Cantor favorito, por supuesto. Hablando de eso, será mejor que me vaya o él nunca aparecerá por acá-

-Gracias Varric… por todo-

-Es mi especialidad-

Tras irse Varric, Josh no tardó mucho en aparecer. Esta vez aún tenía puesta la túnica de la Capilla.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… así que aquí vives, no está mal debo admitir-

-¡Hola Josh!-

-[Risas] ¿No hay un cuchillo volador por ahí esperándome? ¿Hoy no estás dormida?-

-Creo, creo que debo explicarte algo, por favor, siéntate-

Le explicó su condición actual y demás pormenores. Los ojos del espía se abrieron y no dejaban de mirarla con asombro, algo en ellos le indicó a Raziel que se sentía triste.

-Lo que me dices es serio, muy serio-

-Lo sé y agradecería que me expliques muchas cosas-

Tras una pausa pensativa, el Cantor dijo:

-Creo que no lo haré Raziel-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?!- la respuesta asombró a la maga tanto como las palabras de Cole horas antes.

-Tú no quisiste esta vida Raziel y la has olvidado, ¿por qué te involucraría de nuevo?, puedo decirte lo suficiente para que no te pongas en peligro pero… ¿arrastrarte nuevamente a las sombras?-

Sus palabras eran sinceras, no dudaba de él pero se frustraba al ver cómo otros decidían por ella, qué olvidar y qué recordar.

-No es justo Josh y lo sabes, no puedes negarme eso- sus ojos azules tomaron un brillo cristalino, las lágrimas podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y el joven sabía que no podría resistirse a ellas.

Él se acercó y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, se alejó un poco y la miró fijamente, se notaba que realmente no quería decir nada, la pesadumbre de su mente contaminó sus palabras, haciendo que sonaran un poco oscuras y cansadas:

-Está bien Trevelyan, si es lo que quieres. Ya sabes cómo era tu vida si leíste los diarios, sólo puedo agregar que tras toda esa coraza que te armaste para sobrevivir, eras muy vulnerable y uno de los templarios lo sabía, su nombre era Daniel. Tras… tus… tras tus experiencias con él, la Reverenda Madre decidió intervenir a pedido del Primer Encantador y, por primera vez, una maga pudo salir del Círculo. El plan inicial era enviarte a otro y esperar que te recompusieras de las experiencias pero la Reverenda Madre decidió que podrías ser más útil y decidió que volvieras a Ostwick. Ella trabajaba para la Divina Beatrix III desde que era una iniciada, se dedicaba a observar a los templarios y magos de las Marcas Libres, entre otras cosas que desconozco, y le preocupaba la creciente insatisfacción de los magos, con las posibles consecuencias que hoy todos conocemos. Ella es muy astuta Raziel, ella vio que dentro de ese heterogéneo grupo había algunos que querían poder político y, entre ellos, unos pocos coqueteaban con Tevinter. ¿Cómo lo lograban? Era un misterio para ella, había corrupción dentro de la estructura misma del círculo, de los templarios y de los buscadores de la verdad, sino ¿de qué manera podría haber tal comunicación?-

-Entonces yo… yo como una Trevelyan…-

-Sí, tú, como una Trevelyan, debías infiltrarte y descubrir quiénes y cómo actuaban. Bajo el pretexto de visitar a tu familia, comenzaste a salir bastante seguido del Círculo, cosa que no contribuyó a tu relación con los demás magos. Si antes de eso te hacían la vida insoportable, después te resultó imposible-

-¡Oh! y... ¿lo… lo logré?

-Sí, casi te costó la vida de hecho. Descubriste que un mago de Tevinter logró que poseyeran al Lord Comandante y durante mucho tiempo estuvo al frente de la orden un demonio, tú mataste a ambos-

-¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡¿Cómo nadie ha dicho nada?!-

-Porque es uno de los tantos secretos que no salen a la luz- suspiró y continuó- su muerte se explicó de manera decorosa y se lo reemplazó, así las cosas cambiaron en el Círculo y mejoraron, por decirlo de alguna manera-

-Espera… ¿y el resto de esos magos?-

-Tú formaste parte de ese grupo de lucrones/libertarios, eras nuestro mecanismo de control sobre ellos, nos mantenías al tanto de las discusiones y los pequeños logros que tenían. Así conociste a Vivienne, la Reverenda Madre quería asegurarse que su ambición no escondía dobleces. Es verdad que quiere mayor poder político pero no dirigía la revuelta, o en aquel momento por lo menos-

-¿Por qué no lo sabía la Divina Justinia?-

-¡Ja! Respondemos a la Reverenda Madre y ella no confiaba en la nueva Divina y sus inclinaciones reformistas. Decidió mantenernos en secreto, sobre todo a los que trabajábamos en este tema hasta que la guerra se hizo insostenible, por eso viniste con una misiva, para dejarnos exentos de la rebelión; sobre todo a ti que eras parte nuclear entre aquellos que buscaban tomar el poder, digamos que no sólo querían más libertad sino la posibilidad de coronarse emperadores, demasiada ambición-

-Pensé que era una persona terrible, todo es mucho más simple de lo que creía-

-No, no lo es. Tuviste que hacer muchas cosas Raziel, te relacionaste con tevinteranos, aprendiste magia prohibida de ellos y eres muy buena con eso, tú te convertiste en una maleficarum y no creo que tu nuevo título como Heraldo de Andraste te salve, la misiva era especialmente para ti. Viniste con la firme convicción de que tal vez te convertirían en una tranquila en el mejor de los casos. Aún es peligroso, si alguno de aquellos contactos decide aparecer ahora y señala tus conocimientos prohibidos… sólo el Hacedor sabe qué pasaría-

-¡Oh! así que así fue como aprendí…- dijo mirando sus manos.

-Eres muy buena maga y tienes mucho talento, avanzaste rápidamente en ese circuito y… nunca dijiste que cosas tuviste que hacer para adquirir ese poder-

-¿Habré…. asesinado? ¿Algún pacto con un demonio?- la simple idea la horrorizaba

-No lo sé con certeza, nunca quisiste hablar de eso pero por tus reticencias yo… yo siempre creí que sí, que manchaste tus manos- volteó su cabeza y bajó la mirada.

Ante él tenía a una Raziel serena y relajada, le gustaba lo que veía. Desde que la conoció siempre estuvo en estado de alerta y sólo con los años logró que se tranquilizara y bajara la guardia un poco con él, incluso llegó a contarle algunos miedos e inseguridades. Todos sabían que estaba profundamente enamorado, incluso lo había confesado en varias oportunidades, pero ella era muy reticente al respecto. Nunca dijo que no lo quería, sólo decía que era inapropiado y que para él no sería justo. Esto último siempre le molestó, que ella decidiera por ambos que era lo mejor sin tomar en cuenta que él debía elegir por sí mismo. No sabía si alegrarse porque ha perdido la memoria y eso borraba sus malas experiencias o entristecerse porque eso significaba que los años compartidos, las noches juntos bajo las estrellas, las confesiones, todo había quedado en la nada misma. El silencio tras esas palabras lo incomodó un poco, lamentaba no poder decirle mucho más.

-Tú y yo… ¿cómo?... ¿cómo nos conocimos?-

Dudó en contarle, ahora ella era una persona diferente pero no quería perderla del todo.

-Yo era un huérfano que creció en la Capilla. Lo normal hubiera sido que me iniciara o que me inclinara por la Orden Templaria. La Reverenda Madre observó mis… habilidades, por decirlo así, para escabullirme, infiltrarme, esconderme, mentir…- rió al recordar esos años- por lo que tuvo una charla muy seria conmigo y me ofreció trabajar como su espía. Con el tiempo, me asignaron contigo, debía ayudarte en el Círculo, vigilar que no te pasara nada, cubrir tus espaldas, llevar y traer tus mensajes, tu aún eras muy chica en aquella época-

-¿Te hiciste pasar por un Templario?-

-Nooo, cómo crees, no hubiera podido escaparme de la dosis diaria de lirio. Tomé los hábitos y predicaba en el Círculo-

-Dime… tú y yo… nunca… nosotros- Raziel se sentía sumamente tranquila junto a él por lo que no le parecía descabellado pensar que tal vez ellos eran pareja y por eso ese grado de intimidad.

Josh sintió la tentación de decirle que sí, tal vez ella le creería y por fin la podría rodear con sus brazos como siempre había soñado, acercando su cintura con fuerza hacia él, cubriéndola para que nada malo la alcance nunca más. Justamente, por ese profundo amor que le tenía, no podía hacerle eso.

-No niego que me gustaría decirte que sí pero… no, tú y yo sólo somos amigos- sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón tras su respuesta como si se hubiera apuñalado él mismo.

Ella esperaba una respuesta afirmativa de su parte, no porque ahora sintiera algo por él sino que era la única conclusión lógica que se le ocurría para explicar esa tranquilidad que sentía.

-No me has dicho todo- ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, escudriñando cada mínimo gesto que pudiera darle la razón.

-No te he dicho todo. No hay necesidad, tú ya no recuerdas, puedo acercarte tus propios informes sobre Vivienne para que no tengas problemas con ella, por lo demás, no deberías preocuparte, la gran mayoría de los que podrían comprometerte están muertos y los que no… me encargaré personalmente de ellos-

-Esto no puede concluir así de fácil, nunca es tan simple-

-La Reverenda Madre te tiene en muy alta estima, ella no desearía que te pasara algo. Ahora sólo le preocupa que te llamen Heraldo de Andraste, ¿entiendes la blasfemia que eso significa y el poder que implica?-

-Puedes decirle que yo no me considero tal cosa, nunca de hecho. Es un rumor que esparcieron los soldados que me encontraron, dijeron que vieron una mujer detrás de mí que me ayudó a escapar del Velo y piensan que era Andraste-

-Hmmmm, pero la Inquisición no lo ha negado-

-No… es verdad… de hecho hacen uso de ello-

-y tú diste un discurso bastante locuaz para convencer a los templarios- estas palabras incomodaron a Trevelyan.

-¿Acaso me estás acusando de algo?... ¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer!, nadie se ocupa de la Brecha, ¡la gente necesita ayuda Josh!… ¡He recorrido los campos y el pueblo, hay mucho por hacer y los que deberían poner manos a la obra se encierran en sus capillas y discuten política!-

-Esa es tu respuesta entonces…-

-¿A eso has venido?, ¿a ver si yo comprometía a los demás con este nuevo puesto?, ¿viniste a cerciorarte cuán blasfema soy…?- su voz se apagaba

-He venido a ver si necesitabas mi ayuda. La última vez que te vi, estabas extraña y temerosa, pensé que podrías querer escapar y vine a ofrecerte una salida… si lo deseas…- dijo extendiendo su brazo en su dirección.

La oferta resultaba tentadora. Unos días antes o incluso unas horas antes lo hubiera aceptado sin lugar a dudas pero había tenido una charla con el Consejo y ellos no sólo se disculparon sino que agradecieron su ayuda continua, insistieron en que su presencia era vital por ella misma y no sólo por la marca o el título de Heraldo. Ya no estaba ahí por el peligro de ser condenada en Val Royeaux, estaba ahí porque podía marcar una diferencia, ahora tenía un propósito.

Extendió su brazo y tomó la mano de Josh, apretó con fuerza y le sonrió:

-Acá puedo hacer más de lo que haría en ningún otro sitio, gracias-

-Desde que llegué y escuché historias sobre ti, todo lo que has hecho y a quienes te has enfrentado, supe que no vendrías conmigo pero debía intentarlo. Creo que la Reverenda Madre se molestará pero también se alegrará un poco-

-¿Me vigilarán no es cierto?

-Siempre- se acercó y la abrazó a modo de despedida, sin soltarla le dijo- sólo cuídate de los templarios, ellos… ellos te hicieron mucho daño, me alegro que no lo recuerdes pero… nunca confiaste plenamente en ellos, nunca lo hagas-

La tenía muy cerca, más cerca que nunca, sentía el latir de su corazón, la cabeza le estallaba, no podía quitar la vista de los labios húmedos de Raziel, se acercó lentamente con temor a ser rechazado como tantas veces pero eso no pasó. Ella sintió un pequeño impulso para alejarse pero no pudo, se preguntó si este deseo que sentía era actual o se remontaba a aquella vida que no recordaba; se dejó besar tiernamente por ese hombre a modo de despedida, en el fondo sabía que se lo debía.

* * *

 **Comentarios:** me estoy saliendo bastante del canon, lo sé. Ya encausaré nuevamente la historia a eventos del juego.

Por un lado, decidí que mi Inquisidora perdiera su memoria porque eso explicaría que fuera torpe al principio, con un nivel bajo de ataque, ahora de a poco la va recuperando; por el otro, extrañe las habilidades de mago de fuerza de Dragon Age 2. Sí, mi Heraldo de Andraste es una maleficarum, conoce y sabe usar la magia de sangre, de a poco se hará mucho más hábil con ella. ¿Le traerá problemas? Seguro...

No sé ustedes pero en DAO y DAII usaba magia de sangre, me sorprendió que Hawke en Inquisition protestara tanto contra ella porque, de hecho, mi Hawke la usaba. Varric, su amigo y compañero, lo sabe y no tiene problema con eso, tiene problemas con los que abusan de ella y demás.

Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Como siempre, si tienen algún comentario, no duden en compartirlo. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


	16. Capítulo 15: Maleficarum

**¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Agradezco especialmente a Mogumi por sus comentarios. Espero disfruten estos desvaríos XD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Maleficarum**

En su mente retumbaba una y otra vez la palabra _"maleficarum… maleficarum"_ , era el martillo que destrozaba sus ideas y sentimientos.

Cassandra fue muy clara al comienzo respecto a la magia de sangre, fue lo primero que le advirtió-" _aquellos que se apartan de la Capilla y practican artes prohibidas deben ser perseguidos, apresados y destruidos_ ". El mismo Cullen fue reticente a la hora de recibir a los magos de Risco Rojo por ese riesgo _–"¡Sólo el Hacedor sabe qué cosas han aprendido! ¡Cómo se los pudo haber corrompido!"_ ; y ahora le resultaba irónico a Raziel que, justamente, la 'Heraldo de Andraste' esté corrompida, sucia por las artes negras. Recordaba sus propias palabras pronunciadas en Therinfal, " _el Deber Sagrado de la Orden Templaria, ser el escudo contra la magia negra y la corrupción_ ", una mueca de sonrisa dibuja su rostro. Su mente era un torbellino de culpas y remordimientos, las palabras de Josh la azotaban- _"te relacionaste con tevinteranos, aprendiste magia prohibida de ellos y eres muy buena con eso_ ". No dejaba de cuestionarse una y otra vez, día tras día, noche tras noche sin dormir- " _¿Muy buena con eso?_ ", " _¿Quién sabe qué cosas he hecho para tener este conocimiento? ¿Cuánto me habré manchado en cuerpo y alma para alcanzar este poder? ¿Cómo seguir en pie, sosteniendo el estandarte de la Inquisición, si yo misma represento aquello contra lo que luchan?"_. Estaba abatida, _"¡encima esas pesadillas!_ ", sus pocas horas de sueño interrumpidas por el mismo mal sueño, ella está en un cuarto oscuro muy húmedo, apenas vestida con un camisón, intenta salir pero todo está muy oscuro, tantea las paredes pero no hay puertas, siente opresión y ganas de llorar, sabe que debe irse de allí; en cuánto se acurruca en un rincón, se abre una puerta que antes no estaba; esa figura inmensa frente a ella, un grito que no sale de su boca, palabras que se le vuelven arena antes de emitir chillidos, esa figura avanza en su dirección, ya no puede moverse, ya no puede hacer nada, sólo hacerse pequeña. Despierta empapada en sudor frío y abre su ventana, el viento helado de la noche la acaricia, borrando las lágrimas que surcan su mejilla; ahora sólo le queda seguir, no detenerse, seguir hasta donde pueda.

* * *

" _Pensé que estaría más tranquila luego de la reunión, incluso vi que se retiró satisfecha y algo feliz, no entiendo por qué tiene ese aire sombrío desde hace días. Sus acciones fueron impulsivas pero las entiendo, hizo lo que consideró correcto sin claudicar y lo respeto. Josephine me preguntó que pensaba al respecto, dije con certeza que nuestra Heraldo ha demostrado iniciativa, comando, resolución y buen juicio, no necesito más. Soy intempestiva, mis entrenadores siempre me advirtieron que actúo sin pensar, "Cassandra, actúas muy rápido", esas eran sus palabras. Fui injusta con Trevelyan, la juzgué en base a una pobre serie de pruebas circunstanciales, ella ha demostrado que me equivoqué, en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, le pediré disculpas. Tengo fe en ella, confío en ella y quiero convertirme en su escudo; no permitiré que se enfrente sola al enemigo nunca más_ "

* * *

" _Hmmmm, se ve que el Cantor no le dijo nada bueno, la tristeza de la Heraldo está a un pelo de superar a la del Elfo Melancólico. Cuando hablamos de la magia de sangre se mostró bastaaaante calmada para mi gusto, me preocupó, ¿será que es del tipo de persona que tarda en darse cuenta de la gravedad de los asuntos?; hmmmm, no me sorprendería, ha tomado decisiones, grandes decisiones, y ha tenido que cargar sola con las consecuencias. ¡Oh Varric, Varric! esta niña necesitará más que un par de cervezas para olvidar sus penas_ "

* * *

" _Sus labios húmedos y tibios, aún puedo sentirlos. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado; si era necesario que perdiera la memoria, yo mismo la hubiera golpeado hace tiempo… ¡pero qué demonios estás pensando Josh! Es obvio que nunca podrías ponerle un dedo encima, aunque te llenes la boca diciendo que la degollarías si nos traiciona, ¿a quién quieres engañar? ¿a ti mismo?. No quiero dejarla ahí sola después de lo que dije, conociéndola debe estar torturándose ahora mismo. Aún recuerdo el día que le rogó de rodillas a la Reverenda Madre que la retirara de la misión, debía someterse a una prueba crucial y no deseaba hacerlo, pero se lo prohibió. Si antes de eso era distante, luego se volvió absolutamente impenetrable, sus ojos se volvieron opacos y sin vida, los remordimientos la carcomían, nunca quiso decirme que demonios tuvo que hacer. Imagino que habrá tenido que matar a alguien, ¿un niño tal vez? ¿un elfo?, no importa, una vida era una vida. Jamás pude perdonar a la Reverenda Madre por eso, con todo lo que pasó esa niña encima obligarla a eso. Todos sabíamos que después no había vuelta atrás para Raziel, vendía su alma prácticamente, nadie le creería que aprendió magia de sangre para desbaratar a un puñado de psicópatas hambrientos de poder. ¿Debería volver?, eso sería exponerme demasiado, el Ruiseñor no advirtió mi presencia ahora pero lo haría si me quedo más tiempo, sobre todo si me acerco a Trevelyan. Mmmmm, ¿un ruido?, alguien se acerca… templarios, no puede ser que sea…_ "

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-

-No mucho, estaremos en dos días-

-La Heraldo disolvió la Orden por mandato de Andraste, no debemos retrasarnos, debemos llegar y someternos a la Inquisición-

-Es una maga, lo hizo por resentimiento-

-¡Cómo te atreves! Retira lo dicho o…-

-¿O qué? ¿Me golpearás? ¿Me matarás?, no sean ridículos. La Heraldo se llama Raziel Trevelian ¿no?-

-¿La conoces?-

-Algo así-

* * *

" _Ahí está de nuevo cabizbaja. ¿Habré dicho algo malo de nuevo? ¡Andraste! Cuidé cada una de mis palabras, incluso Josephine me aconsejó para que no provocara una discusión. Aún puedo escuchar a la Embajadora en mi cabeza con ese acento antivano taaan propio de ella -"No comience una discusión cuando la vea, ella estará con la guardia en alto, esperando un ataque de su parte por desobedecerlo, no creo que sea el momento ni que esté en condiciones de ser recriminada". ¡Por supuesto que no iba a confrontarla! no después de semejantes logros… ¡Ay Hacedor! Debo ser realmente antipático para que deban decirme cómo debo comportarme, ni que tuviera diez años. ¿Deberé pedir disculpas?... mmmmm… ¡por supuesto que no! Esta vez no hice nada malo… ¿o sí?... No soporto verla así… una cosa es que esté enojada pero ¿triste?, eso es tristeza definitivamente. ¿Si me acerco a hablar?… ¡no!, totalmente inapropiado…. peeroooo…. tal vez necesite desahogar penas… ¡no!, el Comandante de la Inquisición no está para eso… ¿y si le envío a una Hermana de la Capilla?, ahora hay muchas y puede que… ¡no!, me comería vivo como cuando envié a ese soldado a seguirla… tal vez… tal vez… ¡por el hálito de Hacedor! Quiero hacer algo, no soporto verla así, peeroooo ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué hacer…?"_

-Si desea hablar con ella, le aconsejo que vaya y lo haga-

-Sería inapropiado… ¡eh!- dijo dándose cuenta que delataba sus pensamientos- ¡Hermana Leliana! – carraspeó su voz y continuó seriamente— no sé a qué se refiere-

-Por supuesto que sabe- dijo riendo- vuelvo a repetirle; si desea hablarle, no dude y acérquese… la Heraldo no lo echará a los mabaris-

Rindiéndose a la trasparencia de sus pensamientos responde:

-No es simple Hermana, siempre que hablo con ella terminamos discutiendo y ahora ella no está para eso- dijo pasando su mano por su cabeza.

-¿Siempre? Pensé que habían arreglado sus diferencias hace tiempo-

-Bueno, sí, en una oportunidad hablamos tranquilamente pero después… verá, yo…-

El tartamudeo y la indecisión del Comandante llamaron la atención de Leliana. -" _¿Será que el Comandante…? Hmmmm, podría ser pero aún está muy lejos de siquiera darse cuenta él mismo del camino que está tomando_ "- pensó.

-Sólo vaya y no lo piense demasiado- _"será divertido verlo"_

-Lo pensaré- " _Por el hálito del Hacedor! Debo resolver esto antes de que explote por dentro_ "-

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! Acaba de arribar un nuevo grupo de templarios, desean presentarse ante usted…-

Cullen seguía mirando en dirección a la cabaña de Trevelyan, en cualquier momento cruzaría frente a ellos y no quería perderla de vista.

-¿Señor?, ¿les digo que esperen?... ¿Se-señor?-

-¡Eh! ¡Oh! ¡Sí!, condúcelos hacia los barracones, en unos instantes estaré ahí, primero debo atender un asunto-

-¡Sí Señor!- dijo el mensajero retirándose


	17. Capítulo 16: Salvando una patrulla

**Capítulo 16: Salvando una patrulla**

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!, ¡sólo nos queda uno!- dijo mientras Bianca desataba una lluvia de flechas.

-¡Ahí vienen más muertos!- la defensa de Cassandra estaba fallando.

-¡Sólo nos queda esta almenara! ¡No se rindan!- insistía Raziel.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ahí hay otro terror!- apuntó Toro antes de caer producto de los chillidos del demonio que acababa de aparecer.

A todos les quedaban muy pocas fuerzas, las tres anteriores almenaras y los muertos vivos del camino los habían agotado, apenas le quedaban dos pociones curativas y no quería utilizarlas hasta ver al avvarita con el que se debía enfrentar. No quería rendirse ni retroceder, quedaba sólo ésta y luego avanzarían hasta el fuerte en el que la patrulla estaba presa pero ya no podían más. Varric había recibido un par de flechas envenenadas, el escudo de Cassandra tenía rajaduras que lo volvían inútil al punto que la guerrera decidió arrojarlo y enfrentarse a las hordas de muertos sólo con su espada. Toro no flaqueaba, su gran hacha dispersaba a sus enemigos, aunque cada vez con menos fuerza, ya no tenía vigor suficiente para soportar las embestidas de los enemigos. Raziel evaluaba la situación, ella casi no tenía maná para grandes hechizos, recuperaba lo suficiente para algún ataque eléctrico en cadena, sólo se estaba valiendo del Bastón de Tyrdda para sus ataques, debían retroceder, no quedaba otra opción.

-¡Volvamos! ¡volvamos!, sólo alejémonos unos metros, ¡Vamos!- ordenó.

La adorable Ciénaga Desértica, anteriormente había un enclave pesquero llamado Punta del Pescador que había caído producto de la peste, ahora sus antiguos habitantes deambulaban como cadáveres, todos poseídos por demonios. La grieta del velo no había colaborado en absoluto, parecía alimentar los pantanos con seres que se despertaban a la menor agitación de las aguas. El calor era agobiante, la humedad se filtraba por todos lados, no paraban de traspirar, y a eso se le sumaba el olor, el asqueroso olor a muerte putrefacta que provocaba nauseas a todo recién llegado. A estas alturas, la Heraldo y su equipo habían superado esa primera etapa vomitiva pero apenas podían sostenerse con los escasos recursos, la lejanía del campamento y los nervios que los impulsaba: minuto a minuto, la patrulla perdía la posibilidad de salir libre de su situación.

-Les juro que después de esto no podré probar pescado en mucho, muuucho tiempo- dijo Varric mientras se sostenía apoyado en sus rodillas, intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-¿Pescado?, yo sólo quiero un buen baño, creo que no podré quitarme ese olor de la nariz- opinó Cassandra.

-¡Ja! No sabía que eras tan quisquillosa. Esto me recuerda Seheron de alguna manera. La bruma, ¡sí!, es por la bruma- murmuraba Toro, se notaba que el lugar lo había afectado de alguna manera, su guardia estaba muy alta y parecía no querer descansar un minuto.

-Sólo, sólo un minuto- dijo agitada Raziel. Debía contabilizar los recursos. Sabía que no había tiempo para volver al campamento y recuperarse. A lo lejos le parecía notar una edificación -" _puede que allí estén ¿o es sólo una sombra en la niebla?_ "- pensaba.

-Bueno, a mí me quedan dos pociones de recuperación y… por lo que veo… el resto ya consumió todo lo suyo- dijo Varric.

" _Necesito que Cassandra se recupere al igual que Toro pero Varric fue envenenado… ¿qué hacer?... sólo nos queda un par de pociones curativas y aún no sabemos que nos espera en el enclave enemigo…"_

-¡Vamos Varric! Deja de pensar tanto y toma una de esas pociones que tienes, si el veneno sigue avanzando caerás-

-Sabes Buscadora, nunca te vi tan preocupada por mí, ¿será que mi encanto ha logrado conquistar tu corazón piedra?, eso suponiendo que tienes uno claro-

-¡Mira malnacido! Sólo me preocupas como parte de este equipo, ¡somos uno y hay personas que dependen de nosotros!-

-¡Vamos! ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que me necesitas Buscadora?

Cassandra sólo emitió un bufido. Toro estaba en alerta, al menor zumbido se daba vuelta, Raziel sabía que debían salir de ahí rápidamente antes de que el qunari pierda el control sobre sí, en ese momento las peleas entre esos dos poco le importaban.

-Escuchen, ustedes recupérense. Toro, trata de descansar un poco. Cassandra, un poco más atrás vi un cofre con un escudo de engendro tenebroso, eso es mejor que nada. Varric, toma una de tus pociones y siéntate el tiempo suficiente para que haga efecto-

-¿Y tú que harás?- preguntó CAssandra. Hace un tiempo decidió que no la volvería a dejar sola y así era, no iba a dejar que avanzara por su cuenta-

-Yo mantendré mi distancia y arremeteré contra los muertos, puede que no noten de donde provienen los ataques. En el peor de los casos, avanzarán de a uno hacia mi posición, ese es un número que puedo manejar. Me encuentro en mejores condiciones que ustedes y ya he recuperado suficiente maná-

-¡Yo iré contigo!-

-No Toro, descansen, lo necesitan, si todos avanzamos los demonios nos verán, debemos pensar en la patrulla perdida, debemos llegar a ellos lo más enteros posible, no sé a qué nos enfrentaremos. Ese avvarita que cruzamos 'El vigilante del cielo', su tamaño me impresionó y… según nos dijo la exploradora Harding , el líder que tiene a nuestros hombres quiere batirse en duelo conmigo, si es como ese vigilante… necesitaré un plan, una estrategia, piensen en una mientras reduzco el número de enemigos-

Trevelyan avanzó mientras Cassandra iba en busca de un escudo, lo necesitaba, no podría ser un tanque que valiera la pena si caía con la primera flecha por no tener la protección suficiente. Toro parecía concentrarse, sumiéndose en un trance qunari que puso a Varric muy incómodo, aún no superaba sus experiencias en Kirkwall a pesar de que habían pasado varios años, no confiaba lo suficiente en esa raza y mucho menos en un Ben-Hassrath, _"siempre tan herméticos, nunca sabes qué están pensando realmente hasta que tienes su espada en la garganta"_.

Hasta el momento, el enano confiaba plenamente en la Heraldo, él podía verla como un ser humano y no sólo como el símbolo que la Inquisición estaba construyendo, a veces era difícil sin duda alguna, pero él podía ir más allá de todo el cortinaje que se alzaba alrededor de Trevelyan. Ella aún no se recuperaba de sus recientes recuerdos y acciones, había más que conocimiento prohibido, había experiencias que aún la propia Heraldo no lograba desentrañar y eso la afectaba. Estuvo varios días en condiciones lamentables hasta que el Comandante habló con ella " _que le dijo Ricitos, no sé, pero fue algo lo suficientemente motivador como para que salga de ese encierro voluntario al que se había sometido. Aunque… es cierto que buscó la primera misión disponible para escapar de sus propios fantasmas. Refugio aún no cuenta con suficientes tipos con faldas, queda esperar un poco más para intentar cerrar ese maldito agujero en el cielo_ ".

-Bueno… parece que el efecto del veneno ya va pasando. Me siento bastante mejor, ¿y tú Buscadora? ¿Algo que valga la pena?-

-Este… escudo… es realmente tosco pero muy resistente, creo… creo que servirá-

-No lo veas así, combina con tu rostro sonriente- dijo con la malicia necesaria para que Cassandra se levante e intente golpearlo.

-¡Shhhhhh! ¡Silencio ustedes dos!, no me dejan escuchar al enemigo. Hay muchos en esos pantanos, todos esperando, aguardando…- murmuró Toro.

-No logro ver a la Heraldo… ella…- Cassandra estiraba la cabera, intentaba ver o escuchar a Raziel que se había adentrado en la niebla.

-Está bien, ha acabado con unos siete muertos… ahora debe estar encargándose del terror, fue muy perspicaz al darse cuenta que el enemigo no saldría de las inmediaciones de la almenara-

Toro tenía un oído entrenado, sus experiencias de combate en espacios con casi nula visibilidad le había aportado esa capacidad. Varric ya estaba bien y Cassandra apenas podía contener su deseo de ir junto a la Heraldo pero se le había dado una orden y la obedecería. Al cabo de un rato, Trevelyan estaba junto a ellos.

-Es momento de avanzar- indicó

Avanzaron derrotando algunos avaritas que se apostaban en el camino. El ingreso a las ruinas del Castillo Hardgrave estaba infestado de muertos, no estaban en condiciones de hacerles frente, decidieron esquivarlos y llegar por fin ante el enemigo. Les dieron la bienvenida como corresponde, con flechas espadas y gritos, se abrieron paso sin problemas y, para su alivio, pudieron saquearles algunas pociones de curación. Ahora estaban en mejores condiciones para enfrentarse a Mano de Korth, líder de este grupo, aunque primero debieron encargarse de sus esbirros.

La pelea fue larga y dura, Raziel hizo lo mejor que pudo manteniendo su distancia, alejándose de la zona de impacto del gran hacha. Hielo, fuego, relámpagos iluminaban los alrededores, a la distancia era un espectáculo digno de observar, Trevelyan hizo uso de su magia de fuerza cada vez que pudo, dejando caer sobre el enemigo la fuerza arrolladora de la gravedad. Era un duelo, un uno a uno, por eso sólo miraban conteniendo el impulso de salir en auxilio de su Heraldo, así estuvieron hasta que lo logró. Saquearon el cuerpo, Toro se quedó con el gran Padre de la Montaña que ahora tendría un puño que le rendiría honores, Raziel tomó la llave y rescató a la patrulla.

Aunque no era recomendable, pensó que sería bueno recuperar ese castillo con el tiempo, aún tenía estructuras rescatables y podría ser útil para las patrullas tener una fortificación que los separara de los muertos que pululaban en los alrededores, dormirían más tranquilos. Pensaba que, si en algún momento la Inquisición contaba con recursos suficientes, esa sería una de sus propuestas. Con esto en mente, volvieron a Refugio, esperando que los templarios hayan llegado por fin. Poco a poco, otros pensamientos sacudían a Trevelyan " _¿Qué será de mí una vez que cierre la Brecha? ¿Me dedicaré a deambular y cerrar grietas a lo largo y ancho de Thedas?_ "


	18. Capítulo 17: El León y el Ruiseñor

**Capítulo 17: El León y el Ruiseñor**

-Comandante, lo veo preocupado- la voz sorpresiva de Leliana trajo de vuelta a Cullen que tenía la mirada perdida en unos mapas y papeles varios.

-¡Eh! Disculpe hermana Leliana, no es nada importante, sólo… sólo cuestiones operativas- dijo intempestivamente, mientras ella se acercaba y miraba por sobre el hombro del Comandante.

La mano izquierda de la Divina lo ponía algo nervioso, no coincidía del todo con sus métodos y lo aturdía esa mirada inquisidora que parecía hurgar en los profundos secretos de todos, una estrategia de intimidación efectiva. Cullen se repetía que eso era lo que lo hacía sentir extraño, aunque había algo más, algo que no confesaría; Leliana formó parte del grupo que lo rescató de la Torre del Círculo, ella era amiga y compañera de la Heroína de Ferelden Sereda Aeducan, y lo vio en su momento de mayor fragilidad, en aquel duro instante en el que una parte de él moría por dentro. Ahora trabajaban juntos y la respetaba, tal vez su incomodidad era producto de sentir su alma desnuda frente a ella, un alma que aún no se recuperaba completamente. Ella era en extremo discreta, creía que ni a Cassandra le había comentado las condiciones en las que lo encontró o cómo eso lo había afectado al punto de tener que ser trasladado, sólo podía suspirar y pensar que nunca nadie lo iba a saber por el canto del Ruiseñor.

-Debe ser algo importante si no puede esperar a mañana. ¡Venga! Le invito una copa, puede que relajándose resuelva sus dilemas- acercó los vasos y un poco del brandy antivano que tenían cerca de la Mesa de Guerra.

-Puede que tenga razón, ¡gracias!- ambos se sentaron, él aún miraba los mapas y unos papeles de reojo, Leliana lo observaba sutilmente.

-Podría ayudarlo si me comparte sus cavilaciones- dijo tras un sorbo pequeño

-Mmmm, siendo sincero, miraba el mapa y los informes de la Ciénaga Desértica. Nuestros soldados no se encuentran protegidos en ese lugar, son vulnerables a los ataques avvaritas y a la peste, no pueden recibir los recursos asiduamente, es una posición lamentable que debe atenderse-

-Hmmmm, ¿no es ahí a dónde fue nuestra Heraldo?- preguntó con un esbozo de sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Eh!... ¡Ah! ¡Sí! También me preocupa ella… ellos… los cuatro que fueron… - carraspeó un poco y continuó- ¿Alguna novedad de la patrulla perdida?- tal vez fue la pregunta o el tono que usó Leliana lo que expuso su verdadera preocupación, eso no se lo perdonaba, debía ser consciente de su lugar y el de la Heraldo, demasiada familiaridad podría malinterpretarse y él sabía muy bien cuán rápido se esparcen los rumores.

-No, aún no. El último cuervo informaba que se encontraban limpiando el lugar de demonios renqueantes, volutas y avvaritas. Espero que el siguiente nos traiga novedades favorables- informó con seriedad y malicia. Hace tiempo que venía sorprendiendo al Comandante con la mirada perdida en Trevelyan y, lo que al principio era vigilancia y cautela, ahora se había convertido en contemplación y asombro. -" _¿En qué momento dejó de verla como un potencial riesgo? Es obvio que él aún no se da cuenta que su mirada es la de un hombre sobre una mujer_ "- pensaba mientras su interlocutor se recuperaba del sonrojo, algo en él le recordaba a su viejo amigo Alistair en los días de la Ruina, cuando ambos eran más jóvenes e inocentes.

El silencio se impuso entre ambos, él quería zambullirse en los papeles y ella sólo disfrutaba de sus maldades, hasta que decidió indagar un poco más:

-Mmmm, Comandante, hace tiempo he querido preguntarle ¿Qué opinión tiene de Raziel Trevelyan?- decir su nombre y no el título generaba la distancia que ella deseaba para descubrir a esa mujer tras los ojos de un templario.

 _-"¡Por el Hacedor! ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?"-_ pensó mientras cambiaba su semblante, parecía ponerse serio ante semejante consulta- ¿A qué se refiere hermana?-

-Quiero su opinión como soldado entrenado y… como ex-templario- esas últimas palabras sonaron sombrías a los oídos de Cullen, ahora entendía a lo que se refería, quería una evaluación de la Heraldo como maga, independientemente de su título o de las consideraciones actuales.

-Reconozco que fui el primero de los Consejeros en hablar en su contra pero me he rectificado al respecto, le pedí las disculpas necesarias. Es poderosa pero honrada, no tengo dudas respecto a su integridad-

-¡Oh! ya veo. ¿Su aire de superioridad no le incomoda, tampoco esa mirada altiva que provoca distancia en cualquiera que se acerca a ella?-

-Sí, no me molesta. Puede agregar que hace poco descubrió que puede tener una voz de comando que motiva hasta al soldado más perezoso- dijo algo fastidiado por lo que insinuaba Leliana.

-¿La admira?- "¡ _Oh Comandante! Si viera cuánto le brillan sus ojos en este momento o cómo está sonriendo, se avergonzaría_ "

-¡Pues claro que la admiro! Es una persona que ha hecho a un lado sus propios intereses en pos de una causa a la que, en un principio, se le obligó rendir lealtad, debería detestarnos pero no, al contrario. En realidad, tras ese 'aire de superioridad' o 'mirada altiva' que indica, hay una mujer preocupada por los demás y que hace lo posible para mejorar día a día. Si los que esparcen esos rumores se detuvieran a charlar con ella un minuto, se darían cuenta que sus prejuicios hablan por ellos, al contrario, es tan sincera que no teme exponer sus propios miedos-

-El entusiasmo en su voz… resulta convincente, sobre todo si se tiene en cuenta que usted fue uno de sus primeros detractores-

" _¿Entusiasmo? ¡Andraste! Cuando se trata de la Heraldo no mido mis palabras_ "… -Con respecto a su uso de la magia, no la he visto en el campo de batalla, si es eso lo que desea saber, la persona adecuada para un informe de esas características es Cassandra…-

Tras un breve silencio le respondió:

-Tiene razón, le deberé preguntar a ella cuando regrese… en privado- esas últimas palabras daban cuenta de la confidencialidad de la charla que estaban manteniendo en ese momento.

-Aunque…- dijo pasando su mano por su cabeza y callando instantáneamente, supo que no debía continuar- no, no es nada, Leliana, disculpe- dijo, pensando que podría generarle problemas a Raziel de manera innecesaria.

-Termine su frase Comandante, por favor-

 _"No se me ocurre otra cosa para decir, no me queda otra que terminar lo que empecé"_ …- Hace poco me dijo algo que me preocupó un poco… ella… ella expuso su temor a ser una maga de sangre sin saberlo-

-… ¿maga de sangre?...- Leliana frunció el ceño.

-Sí, verá, ella dice que al no recordar quién era habilita la posibilidad de ser una maleficarum sin saberlo a ciencia cierta… y… - _"¡Hacedor! ¿La estaré condenando con esto?_ – quería saber mi opinión sobre eso… sobre qué pasaría si ella descubre o nosotros descubrimos que practicaba artes oscuras- " _¡Por Andraste! Que no signifique nada para el Ruiseñor, ella me confió esa carga y ahora… ¿la estaré traicionando?"_ -

-¡Oh!... no niego que esa duda también me la he planteado yo misma… pensar que ella…. hmmmm… ¿Qué le respondió usted?-

-Que todos cargamos con un pasado- tras estas palabras, le sostuvo la mirada a Leliana en silencio, indicando que ella y él también cargan con culpas y que, de alguna manera, transitan el tortuoso y difícil camino de la redención.

-¿O sea que para usted… vale lo que ella haya hecho desde que se comprometió con nosotros?- al decir esto se levantó tranquilamente con la intención de dejar la oficina, ya tenía suficiente. Antes de abandonar la habitación se giró y le dijo- Veremos Comandante si mantiene esa posición en el caso de que ella haya derramado sangre inocente- con esa sentencia se retiró a su tienda.

Esas palabras finales desestabilizaron el tambaleante corazón de Cullen. Sabía que había abierto la caja de Pandora en todo este asunto, presentía que había confirmado los temores del Ruiseñor, se sintió usado e inocente en sus respuestas, el nudo en su estómago crecía exponencialmente. Se vio a sí mismo y reconocía que la pregunta sincera de la Heraldo tenía un planteo serio y que él no había alcanzado a ver; tras lo que él consideró simples fabulaciones de una mente que busca su identidad, había un peligro real, un riesgo que él se comprometió a perdonar y ahora se preguntaba si podría hacerlo. Algo en su interior le decía que la Raziel Trevelyan que salió del velo no era la misma de antes y que nunca volvería a serlo, descansaba en esa idea. La situación lo exasperó, sólo pudo tomarse su cabeza y orar.


	19. Capítulo 18: La verdad tras la puerta

**¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! sea el primer capítulo que lean o que hayan pasado por los anteriores. Me emociona mucho compartir con ustedes estos 'delirios' como los llamo yo, espero les agrade y, si aún conservan ganas, comenten lo bueno o lo malo del capítulo o de la historia total. Aprovecho para agradecerle a Fridda y a Mogumi por sus palabras, son unos encanto de persona. ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: La verdad tras la puerta**

Los espíritus del velo se mantienen al margen de las acciones humanas, ellos atraviesan las eras de manera inmutable, pero… a veces… algo llama su atención y se acercan, tal vez unos breves instantes, tal vez toda una finita vida humana; luego, se retiran. Sin embargo, cada cientos de años, ocurren determinados acontecimientos que cambian la vida de miles… y eso los sujeta, los convoca como abejas a la miel y se quedan ahí, observando, recordando. Son seres solitarios que vagabundean y pocas veces se reúnen entre ellos, transitan los caminos del velo simplemente 'siendo' en la inalterable línea de su tiempo. Como un sólido estruendo, la fuerza de algunos actos puede sujetarlos, dejándolos a la merced del devenir humano, y ahí quedan, amordazados desde su interior mismo, curiosos que se alimentan de los valores que encarnan. En raras ocasiones ocurre que distintos espíritus se hacen presente en un mismo sitio, junto al mismo grupo; esto no ocurría desde hace miles de años, desde la caída de Arlathan o del Imperio de Tevinter: sabiduría, lealtad, fe, deber, alegría, fuerza, justicia, amor, esperanza, y varios más que, de manera tímida, observan. Ahora algo grande transcurre con pasos pequeños y, con el ímpetu de un río incontenible, viene a trasmutar la vida y la muerte, los individuos y las sociedades; así deviene la Inquisición que devorará al mundo entero en cuerpo y alma.

" _Esto no pinta bien, nada bien_ "- reflexionaba Trevelyan mientras leía una nota sobre su cama _"Te observamos"_ decía. Nuevos temores se le sumaban, pensó en aquella Reverenda Madre sin nombre ni rostro para ella, debía ser una jugadora muy hábil si ha logrado escabullirse de Leliana durante los años de la difunta Divina Justinia. " _Esa mujer sabe lo que soy y ha demostrado ser capaz de sacrificar mi seguridad por sus objetivos. Existe la posibilidad de que yo haya aceptado de buena gana aprender magia de sangre pero ahora es diferente; si esa mujer deseara en el futuro condicionar a la Inquisición por mi pasado, bien podría hacerlo, tiene pruebas seguramente. Sacar a la luz que soy una maleficarum podría tener consecuencias terribles para todos. Tal vez ella mandó a poner esta nota… ¿Habrá sido Josh?..._ ". Seguía ensimismada cuando alguien llamó a su puerta, sacudió su mente como esperando que cayeran esas sombras que la acosaban y, sin ver en qué condiciones estaba, fue a abrir.

-Comandante, ¿ha pasado algo?- dijo algo sorprendida con un rostro que develaba preocupación y cansancio, vestida apenas con una túnica para dormir. Habían regresado hace apenas unas horas de la Ciénaga Desértica y se disponía a tomar un cálido baño para refrescar las ideas y, ¿quién sabe?, tal vez dormir una siesta después.

-¡He-he-heraldo!, no imaginé que estaba descansando; disculpe, volveré en otro momento- dijo avergonzado, no esperó verla en semejante intimidad. Sabía que habían llegado recién pero también estaba acostumbrado a la energía siempre dispuesta de Trevelyan.

-¡Oh!- exclamó y se vio a sí misma—pasa y aguarda un instante, por favor—hizo que Cullen entrara y ella se retiró a la habitación contigua, no tardó mucho en volver, vestida apresuradamente con algo menos ligero y traslúcido y unas botas de cuero. Sólo había recogido su pelo un poco, su rostro seguía igual de agobiado.

-Realmente no creí que la interrumpiría, sólo tenía en mente que debía informarle la llegada de todos los templarios necesarios. No consideré que… bueno… que podría molestarla-

-Creo que habíamos quedado en tutearnos Comandante- Cullen tenía la costumbre de poner distancia verbal cuando estaba muy nervioso, tratarla con menos familiaridad lo relajaba aunque ahora ya no podía hacerlo, lo había prometido.

-Tie-tienes razón, disculpa una vez más-

-¡Ajj!- Bufó un poco y continuó- Nuestros últimos encuentros han sido una sucesión de pedidos de disculpa. Creo que ambos sabemos que no hacemos las cosas para dañarnos mutuamente así que, por favor, reservemos los pedidos para cuando realmente signifique algo- su voz tenía la firmeza y orgullo de siempre.

" _¿Por qué tiene la capacidad de hablar con tanta franqueza? Ante ella quedo desarmado, no sé cómo hablar, cómo expresarme… ¡Hacedor!... ¿Qué había dicho Leliana…? ¿…que sólo hable?, como si fuera tan fácil"_ -Tienes razón…, cuando estés lista, te los presentaré…- dijo observando el rostro ensimismado de Raziel, - _"¿Qué estará pensando en este momento? ¿Temerá encontrarse a los templarios? No, debe ser sólo cansancio"_ -

En la mente de ella tenían lugar otras reflexiones, nada que ese pobre hombre pudiera imaginar -" _Creo que ya va siendo hora que termine con esto, cerrar la Brecha y retirarme, tal vez recorrer Thedas para poner fin a las grietas que queden, entre más distancia tome de la Inquisición, mejor será para todos. Sí, eso haré… cuanto antes, mejor"_. La joven tenía una costumbre que Cullen ya había notado, cuando estaba segura de una decisión que no iba a agradarle a los demás, algo que iba a hacer sola, se mordía la parte izquierda del labio y miraba hacia un costado, eso había hecho cuando los consejeros decidieron abandonar el pueblo y ella fue a rescatarlos.

-Puedes contar con nosotros, no debes tomar todas las decisiones tú misma, aprendimos que debemos escucharte, no dudes en decirme…, es decir, decirnos… a los tres y… y a Cassandra también…- suspiró para aclarar su mente y poner firmeza en su voz para concluir su frase—quiero decir que puedes confiar en nosotros para resolver lo que te preocupa, nosotros creemos en ti- Él estaba sentado, firme como todo caballero, bien recto con su codo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa y su mano derecha sobre su regazo, sólo la elevaba para hacer ademanes que fortalecían sus enunciados.

La dejó boquiabierta, se sintió tan trasparente con sus pensamientos que se avergonzó e intentó improvisar unas palabras medio atropelladas:

-¡Ah! sí, sí Cullen, lo sé, sólo que… bueno, pensaba que… no… no es necesario… no te preocupes, no es importante, no entenderías… sólo… sólo… ya me preparo e iré al campamento- resolvió para dar por concluida la conversación.

" _¡Momento! ¿Acaba de llamarme por mi nombre? Eso estuvo bien, sonó bien con su voz… ._ –su mente se dispersó por unos instantes hasta que se dio cuenta que ella se sentó enfrente suyo con el propósito de cepillar su pelo e ir a ver a los recién llegados, no pudo más que recriminarse por dentro— _¡Presta atención! Acaba de decir que no puede decirte algo porque… ¿pero por qué lo dice?" –_ decidió sacarse la duda y preguntar— ¿Por qué dices que no entendería?, ¿por ser el Comandante?, sé que no soy muy comprensivo a veces pero… si necesitas hablar… puedo… puedo escuchar, creo que hay un poco de confianza entre nosotros y… - sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el espacio que yacía entre los dos. Trevelyan estaba cabizbaja con sus manos sobre su regazo, lo estaba escuchando; los rayos de sol anunciaban el paso de la tarde y no caían sobre su cabello como en otra oportunidad, sino que la luz rebotaba sobre la mesa, iluminando su rostro, sus labios húmedos color piel y sus largas pestañas que capturaban la mirada ajena, tenía una postura muy pía a los ojos de Cullen, casi religiosa.

" _Si tan sólo esto se arreglara con una charla… pero tú no me perdonarías, de todos tu no perdonarías que sea una maga de sangre, podrás haber dejado la armadura en Kirkwall pero tu corazón seguirá siendo siempre el de un templario, atado a sus valores y dogmas. Justamente tú, que apenas tolera al Ruiseñor y sus métodos por tu sentido del deber ¿podrías aceptar que fui una espía entre los magos y las cosas que hice?... ¿decirte lo que siento ahora?… ¿mis dudas?…"-_ el silencio crecía a la par de sus reflexiones, decidió responderle al Comandante, se merecía una respuesta- No… quiero decir… sí, sé que escucharías pero… creo que no entenderías o, tal vez… tal vez reacciones mal ya que tú… tú eres… eres un templario, con o sin armadura, eres uno- dijo casi como dejando escapar la palabra contenida en su boca.

La palabra 'templario' no llegó a sonar como un insulto sino como la frontera infranqueble que los dividía, ese límite último que no podrían atravesar a pesar de que lo intentasen. La mente de Cullen se abstrajo unos segundos, conteniendo palabras que moría por decir pero que callaba a fuerza de voluntad.

" _Si supieras que dejé la Orden hace tiempo, que ya… ya no estoy atado a ella y que día a día lucho conmigo mismo para no caer, si tan sólo supieras que ya no consumo lirio, esa brutal cadena que nos somete. Entiendo que hay hábitos que no se pierden pero… podríamos hacer el intento, tal vez…"_ – en su corazón, él tenía esperanzas de que podrían entenderse, por eso trató de animarla— Soy parte de la Inquisición… como tú, no debemos vernos como maga y templario sino como dos compañeros que… que unen fuerzas en este mundo caótico. Tú y yo debemos probar que es posible que magos y templarios unan sus fuerzas; ¿Podemos esperar que ellos colaboren si entre nosotros seguimos levantando barreras?-

Trevelyan lo miraba atónita, con las cejar arqueadas por la sorpresa que le provocaron esas palabras. Sin embargo, el efecto fue contrario a lo esperado, en lugar de confortarla sólo la hizo sentir más culpable, el peso sobre ella pareció duplicarse.

" _¡Oh Cullen! Quisiera creer que eso es cierto. Veo tu mirada en mí y me avergüenzo, me avergüenzo de ocultar lo que ya sé de mí misma. Creo que, de todas las miradas de decepción, la que menos soportaría, sería la tuya; tú has puesto demasiada confianza en la Heraldo… casi como Cassandra_ "—Somos el ejemplo, ¿no?- dijo con un intento de sonrisa y los ojos mirando hacia un costado, evadiendo los del Comandante.

-Deberíamos serlo- respondió él con ternura. La veía frágil y quería ser de ayuda, extendió su mano para tomar la suya-" _¿Qué será lo que la angustia de esa manera?_ "-

-" _¿Y si hago el intento? Puede ser que…_ "- suspiró y levanto la mirada, ahí estaba él, con la mano atravesando la mesa en busca de la suya y con una leve sonrisa que la sonrojó y casi con pudor, expresó- Yo… yo heee… yo he recordado… algunas cosas y… creo que… que pueden cambiar su fe en mí… y no sé….- Cullen la interrumpió.

-Hemos probado que tú eres inocente, si eso te atormenta aún, deberías dejarlo de lado- " _Acaso aún duda de sí misma, nadie se atrevería a decir que ella levantó la mano contra la Divina_ ".

-No, no es eso justamente lo que más me preocupa- dijo cortante. - _"¡Demonios! Tal vez no deba decirle nada, tal vez…"-_

-" _Cullen, eres un idiota, deberías esperar que termine sin interrumpirla, si ofreces escuchar, ¡escucha por Andraste!"-_ se retaba a sí mismo cual si fuera un soldado más.

Trevelyan suspiró y, en ese momento, vio con claridad que debía confesar después de cerrar la Brecha, ese sería su límite. Una vez cumplida su misión, podrían disponer de ella, alejarla para que no dañe a la Inquisición. Eso pareció levantarle el ánimo.

-Mmmm... No te preocupes, puede esperar- Se incorporó de repente y le dijo- Si me aguarda unos minutos, me asearé e iremos a que me presente a los templarios. Supongo que todos ya están listos para nuestra empresa final ¿no es cierto?... No puedo recibirlos así- señaló su ropa y, rápidamente, se dirigió a la otra habitación y cerró la puerta.

El giro de la conversación lo desahució y se culpaba por haberla interrumpido. Ahora, volvían al deber pero… él aún estaba ahí en silencio con sus pensamientos y ella... había dicho algo de 'asearse'.

-La esperaré…-carraspeó un poco- te esperaré afuera-

-No es necesario, espérame ahí sentado, no tardaré, está fresco el viento- gritaba

-Peroooo…- no fue escuchado, en cambio el sí pudo escuchar cómo se metía en la bañera y se aseaba rápidamente. Sus pensamientos no podían ser más evidentes dadas las circunstancias. " _Acaso no es consciente de que es una mujer… y que yo… que yo… ¡Oh Andraste! Juro que no deseo estas imágenes en mi mente pero esto… esto…"_ \- se levantó de golpe y gritó súbitamente mientras se apresuraba por salir y sentir el viento fresco de las montañas - ¡la esperaré afuera! ¡aquí!… ¡aquí hace mucho calor!…"- así huyó.

Trevelyan apenas lo escuchó, ella estaba sumergida en el agua y en sus pensamientos.

Los espíritus sentían las batallas internas de esa mujer sentada en el agua y muchos habrían querido advertirle que, entre más tiempo pase, más difícil le resultará aclarar los hechos, pronunciar la verdad, desnudar su alma. Los seres humanos tienen la capacidad de cubrir sus miedos con capas y capas de excusas que los ahogan poco a poco. Ellos habrían querido advertirle que, por lo que veían en el otro extremo de Refugio, pronto sería empujada al abismo.


	20. Capítulo 19: Revelaciones

**Capítulo 19: Revelaciones**

Ser Barris se encontraba alistando a sus hombres, sólo deseaba dirigirse al Templo de las Cenizas y cerrar la grieta primigenia. Él le debía mucho al Comandante, lo respetaba por todo lo que había vivido y admiraba sus decisiones, ahora no quería fallarle después de los sucesos en Therinfal, ni a él ni a la Heraldo. Le habían informado que pronto serían recibidos por ella y debía poner a todos en posición. Eran varios veteranos y algunos relativamente jóvenes como él, todos de diversos lugares: Orlais, Ferelden, Nevarra y las Marcas Libres; él sabía que la gran mayoría no estaba por convicción, seguramente muchos llegaron por la seguridad de obtener su dosis diaria de lirio y eso lo apenaba, deseaba recuperar la gloria de la Orden aunque ésta ya no existiera. Se encontraba supervisando el recién llegado cargamento de lirio cuándo los vio venir, el Comandante y la Heraldo, uno junto al otro abriéndose paso en la nieve con seguridad y aplomo, él fue a su encuentro.

-Heraldo, estos son los últimos que han llegado- dijo señalando a los hombres y mujeres que estaban frente a ellos.

-¡Muy bien Ser Barris! Esas son buenas noticias… ¡Les doy la bienvenida a Refugio a todos y cada uno de ustedes!- intentaba poner en su voz la fuerza y optimismo que se esperaba de la Heraldo.

Se inclinaron ante ella y ofrecieron sus armas respetuosamente, todos menos uno. Ese templario que aún conservaba su yelmo, se acercó un poco más. El Comandante, extrañado por su acción, dio un paso al frente interrumpiendo su camino y lo presentó, habían intercambiado algunas palabras en los últimos días:

-El Teniente Gelman-

-Un placer Madame- dijo el hombre sorteando al Comandante con cierta altivez que no pasó desapercibida para Cullen. Se arrodilló y tomó la mano de la Heraldo para luego besarla y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

Algo en su acento y en el tono de voz de Gelman incomodó profundamente a Trevelyan, esos ojos verdes parecieron calarle el alma. Sentía como crecía un nudo en su estómago que le provocaba nauseas – _"¿Por qué me siento así?"_. Cullen vio que su Heraldo comenzó a moverse de manera incómoda y que su mano extendida temblaba.

-Por favor, quítese el yelmo- solicitó Raziel mientras retiraba su mano de la palma del templario.

El hombre cumplió con lo pedido con una tranquilidad desquiciante, dejando ver su cabello rubio dorado, esos incipientes rizos no muy largos y una maliciosa sonrisa. Inmediatamente, se incorporó, desenvainó su espada y la suspendió entre él y Trevelyan señalándola con soberbia.

Cullen se extrañó por ese movimiento y vio cómo la Heraldo, pálida y agitada, dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás, su brazo derecho comenzó a concentrar energía y lo único que escuchó decir entre dientes, con una voz amarga y siniestra, fue –"¡Tú!"-

* * *

Un fuerte estruendo y muchos gritos llamaron la atención de todos, algunos salieron corriendo por las puertas de Refugio, otros entraban para ver qué ocurría. Blackwall fue lo más rápido que pudo al punto que concentraba el caos cerca de la Capilla y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. Ante sus ojos, un templario sostenía su escudo y espada frente a la Heraldo que lo esperaba con la guardia alta; el Comandante a la derecha le ordenaba a ese hombre que bajara su arma inmediatamente, mientras él lo apuntaba con la propia, protegiendo a Trevelyan. Los otros templarios se encontraban a sí mismos confundidos, sin saber cómo proceder, y Ser Barris exigía atención sin ser escuchado. Algunos soldados de la Inquisición se aprestaron detrás de Trevelyan y otros rodearon a los recién llegados, la situación era en extremo tensa, el guarda se preparaba para lo peor y gruñía por no tener a mano una miserable daga aunque sea.

-La pequeña ha crecido y puedo ver que muy bien, ya eres toda una mujercita, mira cómo te has desarrollado- dijo dibujando el perfil del cuerpo de Raziel con su espada- ¿Cómo debo dirigirme a ti? ¿'Heraldo de Andraste''? Tal vez quieras que me postre ante ti, ¿o debajo de ti...? Debes sentirte orgullosa de estar encima nuestro, ¿no?-

-¡Maldito desgraciado!- soltó la Heraldo.

Avanzó hacia ella con lentitud y río burlonamente tras decir:

\- ¿Crees que el resultado será diferente acaso? ¡Inténtalo entonces! Aquí no encontrarás al Primer Encantador para auxiliarte, ni siquiera dispones de un bastón-

-¡Suficiente he dicho!- gritó Cullen, tratando de hacerse escuchar. No comprendía que pasaba pero esto debía terminar, ese hombre atentaba contra la Heraldo. Veía de reojo a Trevelyan cuyo semblante le era desconocido, no era la chica preocupada, sonriente o triste, era una mujer que deseaba venganza, él conocía muy bien esa mirada, la había visto en muchos hombres y mujeres durante la guerra y temía lo que pudiera hacer si la situación continuaba su curso.

-¡Heraldo!- gritó Cassandra que llegaba corriendo- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¿Comandante?- sacó su propia arma, la situación era inentendible, todos en estado de alerta y en guardia ante hechos que desconocían y no alcanzaban a comprender.

-No sé con certeza, ellos se conocen, en cuanto se quitó el yelmo ella reaccionó y…- fueron interrumpidos por el poder de Trevelyan que los dispersó a todos, alejándolos con su magia de fuerza. Cullen y Cassandra fueron enviados lejos del área, los otros templarios en el suelo no podían incorporarse, los soldados de la Inquisición buscaban los ojos de la Buscadora o del Comandante para recibir órdenes que no llegaban, todo estaba fuera de control.

-¡Oh! ¿Solos tú y yo? Como en los viejos tiempos… ¿Prefieres esperarme en la Capilla?- insinuó Gelman

-¡Silencio!- gritó Trevelyan y convocó una ventisca a su alrededor, su ira y enojo eran monumentales, el hombre de sus reiteradas pesadillas estaba ahí, a su alcance.

-Sé por qué disolviste la Orden, fue tu pequeña venganza ¿no?, a mí no me engañarás con falsas predicaciones, sé de dónde saliste mocosa, ¡sé quién eres y qué pretendes! ¡Maldita blasfema!- gritaba con fuerza para superar el ruido del viento y nieve convocados por la magia.

-Tú… tú no tienes idea…- la voz de la maga era puro odio vuelto sonido.

Leliana tensó su arco y apuntó al templario -" _¡Hasta aquí llegaste!"_ \- pensó y disparó pero la ventisca de la Heraldo crecía en intensidad, desviaba cualquier flecha que disparaba. No había forma de detenerlos, no había manera de llegar a ellos. Todo indicaba que sólo acabaría cuando uno de los dos derrote al otro.

-¡Magos, todos son iguales, soberbios y débiles!, ¿acaso crees que serás rival para un templario veterano? No lo fuiste cuando yo apenas era un recluta, menos lo serás ahora, sigues siendo una niña temerosa en tu interior, la misma patética noble que llegó al círculo y creyó que todos le rendirían pleitesía- tomó lirio e hizo uso de su habilidad de disipación que sólo redujo la fuerza de la ventisca, no la eliminó. En otras ocasiones, su fuerza había sido suficiente pero ahora parecía ser apenas un cosquilleo ante el poder de Raziel.

-No sólo tú creciste en fuerza estos años. Bien dijiste que soy toda una mujer ¿no?… y maga consagrada- dijo ella y miró a todos a su alrededor, al divisar a Ser Barris le ordenó que entregara otra dosis de lirio a Gelman. Aunque se negó, la mirada de Trevelyan fue tan terminante que no pudo negarse ante una segunda orden. En ese momento, ella se volvió a dirigir a su oponente- ¡Ahí tienes! ¡Toma otro poco de lirio!- su voz era siniestramente traviesa.

El templario dudó un instante en aceptarlo pero ya no había vuelta atrás, volvió a consumir e intentó disipar nuevamente la magia pero no dio resultado, la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él, por primera vez sus ojos dejaban entrever miedo e incertidumbre, el mismo terror que él había provocado en ella durante años. Ahora la que reía era Raziel, alzó su mano y congeló únicamente la garganta del hombre, las lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro mientras le decía al templario:

-¡Vamos, grita! ¡Intenta gritar y que alguien te escuche!- su voz era cortante y llena de dolor. Gelman soltó su espada y escudo, llevó ambas manos hacia su cuello, sentía como el hielo quemaba y rasgaba su piel como el fuego… su voz se volvía escarcha que deleitaba a la Heraldo. Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

Blackwall no podía acercarse más, nadie podía hacerlo. Ningún otro templario osó siquiera levantar su espada, todos miraban horrorizados el inmenso poder casi descontrolado de la Heraldo. El Comandante y Cassandra observaban desconcertados a la mujer que tenían frente a ellos, esa era una absoluta desconocida, una fiera salvaje que los dejó paralizados, sólo podían gritar " _¡Heraldo, detente_!" sin resultado alguno. Una figura que el Guarda no reconoció, y ningún otro pareció notar, se abría paso con dificultad, un hombre moreno, de cabello tan negro como su armadura, gritaba palabras que Blackwall no alcanzaba a escuchar:

-¡Detente!, ¡Raziel!, ¡Ya basta!- decía Josh a medida que se acercaba y su piel se congelaba por la ventisca. Su amiga no lo escuchaba, no parecía siquiera sentirlo, sólo tenía en su mente y corazón al depravado que marcó su vida para siempre, ahí, frente a ella. Él temía que utilizara magia prohibida, de hacerlo, sería su fin. Cuando logró llegar a su lado, la tomó de los hombros y le gritó mientras la sacudía- ¡RAZIEL TREVELYAN, POR ANDRASTE, REACCIONA!-

Tal vez fue el grito o la sacudida, tal vez fue su nombre en la voz de su entrañable amigo, lo cierto es que despertó del trance de su pasado y la hizo consciente de sus actos actuales, del lugar en el que estaba ahora. Las lágrimas en el rostro de la mujer estaban congeladas por la magia helada que había utilizado, sus ojos tenían un doloroso azul profundo y cristalino, ella sólo lo abrazó y se dejó contener por Josh que la rodeó con sus brazos, sujetando todo el cúmulo de emociones que contenía ese delgado cuerpo. El pícaro alzó su cabeza y miró fijamente a Cullen que se acercaba jadeante y desconcertado:

-Usted es el Comandante de la Inquisición, ¿no debería arrestar a ese templario por enfrentar a la Heraldo?- Cullen lo observó con precaución y duda - _"¿Quién demonios es? ¿Cómo la detuvo? ¿Quién se cree que es para darme una orden? ¿Por qué ella se deja sostener así por él?"-_ las preguntas lo acosaban y no podía seguir la sugerencia de ese extraño, la mueca de sus labios evidenciaba su disgusto.

Sin embargo, Ser Barris no necesitó la orden del Comandante, tampoco los soldados a su alrededor, todos vieron cómo el Teniente Daniel Gelman alzó sus armas contra la Bendecida. El veterano se vio rodeado por espadas y flechas que, al mínimo movimiento en falso, lo atravesarían como alfiletero, su garganta seguía congelada y no podía hablar. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que él esperaba el ataque de la maga, incluso lo anhelaba desde que decidió dirigirse a Refugio, por eso la provocó, su corazón de hombre corrupto deseaba revelar cuán humana era aquella que llamaban 'Heraldo de Andraste'.

Josh le susurró a Raziel al oído –"¡Vamos Hermosa!, sólo ordénales encarcelar al imbécil con toda la entereza que sé que tienes en tu interior"- ella no podía levantar aún sus ojos. Con su cara aún apoyada en el torso del extraño hombre que tenía a Cullen crispado, se tocó las mejillas para comprobar que no tuviera lágrimas, el calor del cuerpo de su amigo las había derretido, dejando sólo un tenue rastro húmedo en su rostro. Respiró profundo, se dio vuelta y se dirigió a los presentes:

-¡Soldados! ¡Caballeros Templarios!, este hombre es una vergüenza para los principios y valores de la antigua Orden y la Inquisición. Como anterior miembro del Círculo de Ostwick fui… 'testigo' de su cobarde comportamiento. Le solicito al Comandante que lo aprese- sólo su voz estaba firme, el resto de su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar como una hoja de otoño azotada por el viento, sólo se mantenía en pie porque Josh la rodeaba con su formido brazo.

-¡La Heraldo ha hablado! ¡Llévenlo al calabozo!- ordenó Cullen sin perder de vista a los dos que tenía frente a él, a esos dos que estaban tan cómodamente abrazados.

Todos comenzaron a moverse. Los mismos templarios llevaron a Daniel a la parte inferior de la Capilla, conducidos por los soldados de la Inquisición. Los magos presentes sentían orgullo por la Heraldo, una maga enfrentó a uno de sus carceleros y resultó victoriosa, eso les dio la seguridad necesaria para confiar aún más en ella, a pesar de que había buscado la ayuda de la Orden y no la de los suyos. Los templarios, por su parte, se sentían debatidos a sí mismos, ellos vieron cómo un compañero de armas se levantó contra la Bendecida y como ésta lo doblegó a pesar de que intentó disipar su magia con una fuerte dosis de lirio, aceptaron que sólo por la mano de Andraste pudo hacerlo y por eso confirmaron la decisión de seguirla, aunque ahora con algo de temor porque tenían la prueba de que era una maga muy poderosa.

Raziel quería escapar, borrarse de la faz de Thedas, todos sus compañeros la miraban, los consejeros escudriñaban en ella, estaba paralizada. Podía sentir las miradas calculadoras de Solas y Vivienne a lo lejos, el temor de Sera y la preocupación de Varric, la cautela de Iron Bull, el desconcierto de Cassandra y Blackwall. Josh aún estaba junto a ella, él se expuso ante todos para ayudarla, " _¿Qué será de él ahora?_ _Deberá responder muchas preguntas y yo también_ ", no estaba preparada para decir lo que había recordado al ver el rostro de ese hombre, deseaba volver a olvidar, arrancar de su interior esos recuerdos podridos que contaminaban su corazón. En ese momento comprendió las palabras de Cole, aquellas que le advirtieron que no debía buscar en su pasado porque no lo necesitaba y ahora, en tan sólo unos instantes, perdió para siempre la paz que el olvido le había concedido.

-Deberás moverte en algún momento Raziel, salir del centro de la escena en la que también estoy yo, verás… no me gustan los papeles protagónicos, me manejo mejor tras bastidores-

El humor en sus palabras le dibujó una sutil sonrisa que se evaporaba rápidamente, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la Capilla, Josh quiso acompañarla pero, tras cruzar la puerta, se vio rodeado por los mismos soldados que condujeron al calabozo a Daniel, ahora comandados por Leliana.

-Bueno, creo que le haré compañía al malnacido- dijo levantando las manos en una clara señal de rendición.

-No, él…- intentó decir Raziel.

-Descuida Linda, sabíamos que iba a terminar así, recupérate y luego hablamos- dijo con su pícara sonrisa.

Pensó que volvería a llorar pero se dio cuenta que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, no sólo se habían congelado en el exterior sino dentro de ella misma al parecer. Daniel Gelman le había devuelto lo que tanto anhelaba y no conseguía, ahora rechazaba el paquete, lo detestaba y ella misma se causaba repulsión por la vorágine de recuerdos que galopaban en su mente y corazón. Caminó hacia la oficina de Josephine con una mueca en su rostro y la mirada vacía mientras meditaba - _"Ya tengo lo que tanto quería, ¿Quién diría que la verdad tendría un sabor tan amargo y cruel?"_.


	21. Capítulo 20: ¿Qué es el amor?

**Bueno... aquí estamos avanzando en los vericuetos del corazón. Espero les guste...XP**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: ¿Qué es el amor?**

Diario encontrado en las ruinas del establo de Refugio (Parte I):

No había demasiado que explicar, los hechos hablaron por sí mismos, hubo legítima defensa y un castigo ejemplar por parte de la Heraldo: " _Todo aquél que levante la mano en su contra, se enfrentará a la ira de Andraste_ ", la historia repetirá una y otra vez ese enunciado, lo sé. El temor crecerá a la par de la admiración, pues el mismo rostro que brinda calidez con su sonrisa puede congelar con su furia. Todos quedaron conformes menos sus consejeros y nosotros, sus compañeros de aventuras, seguramente cada uno buscará respuestas en el momento oportuno. Tal vez, algún día ella me diga por qué, desde esa tarde, sus bellos ojos azules perdieron ese brillo inocente que me cautivaba.

* * *

Ahora todos estaban expectantes, con la mirada depositada en el cielo, pues la Heraldo fue rumbo al Templo de las Cenizas junto a Cassandra, Ser Barris y todos los templarios. El pueblo entero oraba en cada rincón, el tiempo pareció detenerse pues habían abandonado sus rutinas para encomendarse al Hacedor y su Prometida. En el subsuelo de la Capilla, sin embargo, el movimiento era otro:

-Señor, el hielo ya desapareció, en cualquier momento despertará. ¿Desea que le informe cuando ocurra?- informó Theo al Comandante. A los ojos del joven soldado, ese teniente era un hereje que había levantado la mano en contra de la enviada de Andraste, no había descansado desde que se ofreció a hacer la guardia.

-No, descanse soldado, yo lo vigilaré, puede retirarse- con estas palabras, se retiraba y él tomaba su lugar. Se sentó en la silla ubicada en el extremo opuesto de la celda. Ahí estaba Gelman, despojado de su armadura y honores, postrado en el suelo sobre un montón de paja como lecho. Su cuello estaba al rojo vivo por las quemaduras del hielo - _"En cuanto despierte ese dolor lo atormentará, realmente el poder de la Heraldo es impresionante, el hielo ha durado mucho tiempo"_.

Cullen revivía en su mente aquella tarde, ya habían pasado siete días. En su mente confrontaba dos imágenes: la mujer llena de dudas que cepillaba su cabello, con el sol de la tarde iluminando su palidez; luego, ese otro rostro enajenado y lleno de furia, las dos caras de una misma moneda. " _Sólo el Hacedor sabe qué cosas hizo este hombre para provocar en ella esa reacción"._

Tal como había dicho Theo, ya estaba volviendo en sí. Apenas despertó, se sentó contra la pared, pasó sus dedos por su cuello con gestos de dolor, miró su atuendo y los alrededores, se detuvo en el Comandante que lo observaba fijamente.

El silencio crecía entre ambos, ninguno emitía sonido, no se movían, sólo se miraban con el semblante serio. Gelman no desviaba la vista desafiante, su orgullo y soberbia no conocían límites pero la paciencia no era parte de sus dones, no pudo soportar la presión que se ejercía en el ambiente y decidió hablar con una voz rasposa y quebrada:

-¿No piensas interrogarme? ¿No te interesa saber los detalles?-

Cullen ni se inmutó, sólo se podían escuchar los ecos de las plegarias que se desarrollaban arriba.

-¡Bah! No necesito preguntas, bien puedo decir por mi cuenta por qué hice lo que hice y qué buscaba… al menos que hayas venido a matarme- aun estando preso mantenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia que sólo la Heraldo había borrado con su poder.

El Comandante no se movía, sólo meditaba. Ante él estaba un hombre cuya carrera como templario parecía ser intachable. Estuvo en las Marcas Libres durante un par de años y luego lo trasladaron a la Espina Blanca donde escaló posiciones rápidamente, su rastro se perdió tras la rebelión y su llegada a Refugio esperanzó a varios reclutas que lo veían como un ejemplo a seguir. Ahora, sin la reluciente armadura, era un reo más sin gloria ni honor, -"¿ _Acaso en esto nos hemos convertido? ¿Las armaduras se vuelven cascarones vacíos que envuelven a hombres y mujeres carentes de todo?"_

-La deseas ¿no?- Daniel cambió diametralmente su conversación con la intención de provocar a su único interlocutor.

Cullen arqueó sus cejas y apretó con su puño el pomo de su espada, esa fue la respuesta esperada.

-¡Hmpf! Tal como pensé. No puedes negarlo, todo tu cuerpo lo dice, cada gesto que haces conscientemente para negarlo, lo confirma. Algunos templarios tienen cierta 'debilidad' por los magos-

-No sé de qué hablas- Cullen cayó en la trampa al responder.

-Por supuesto que sí sabes… ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso piensas seguir negándolo?... al menos que… ¡Oh! ¡No puede ser eso! ¡¿O sí?!- comenzó a reír a carcajadas mientras el Comandante hizo un gesto de enojo -¡Ja! Es eso entonces, aún no te has dado cuenta ¿quién lo diría?... ¿me pregunto cuánto tardarás en reconocerlo?, pones demasiado esfuerzo en ocultarlo-

Las palabras del teniente comenzaron a calar en la paciencia del Comandante. –" _¿Qué se supone que espero encontrar en este lugar? ¿Por qué me quedo aquí escuchando los delirios de este hombre?_ "-

-Sabes… ella llamó mi atención desde el primer momento que la vi en la biblioteca, aún lo recuerdo, sólo leía y escribía unos pergaminos con suma atención, su cabello castaño caía sobre el escritorio, tendría unos trece años, yo recién llegaba a Ostwick. ¿Sabes cómo la llamaban?, 'Noble sin cuna', no lo comprendí hasta que se levantó y pasó junto a mí, con ese halo de grandeza que aún ahora despliega mientras camina-

Cullen se debatía entre callarlo o escuchar, algo en su interior deseaba saber más sobre Trevelyan pero intuía que nada bueno saldría de la boca de ese templario que continuaba su monólogo, a pesar del evidente dolor que sentía en la garganta.

-Lo que realmente me enojó fue que a pesar del desprecio de todos, del vacío generalizado que le hacían, ella seguía sosteniendo esa mirada altiva y noble, como si fuera ajena a todos… por eso debía hacerle pagar… - guardó silencio un instante y cerró su puño con enojo, casi gritando continuó- pero no importaba cuantos golpes recibía, ella seguía igual… cuando cumplió quince… sí que le ofrecí un buen regalo… ya no podía ser la niña mimada que creía… en mí estaba esa responsabilidad, ¿no crees? – rió quedadamente.

El Comandante estaba al borde del colapso, lo que escuchaba le causaba repugnancia, nauseas, ganas de caerle encima y molerlo a golpes; Gelman lo sabía, lo estaba leyendo como un libro abierto. No necesitaba las pruebas que la Heraldo dijo que traería, no, para nada, escucharlo era suficiente. De sólo pensar en lo que este hombre le había hecho a ella hacía que la ira lo consumiera, requirió de toda su voluntad para contener la fuerza de sus puños, la fuerza de sus piernas. Nada le importaba más en ese momento que matarlo, él era la deshonra de la Orden Templaria, no podía creer que un hombre como él haya llegado a Teniente, - _"¿en qué estaban pensando sus superiores?"-_ pensaba y se respondía a sí mismo - _"en lo mismo de siempre, en cuánto controlaba a los magos, no importaba el daño que provocaba, abusivos y cobardes"_ -

Tras ese pensamiento comprendió toda la escena, se dio cuenta del cuadro completo, la Heraldo alejó a todos y cada uno para enfrentar su agobiante pasado sola y sin ayuda; debía demostrarle a ese malnacido que su fuerza descansaba en la cobardía de un Círculo y una Orden que los sometía, que les impedía a los magos levantar su mano contra un templario. Raziel Trevelyan marcó la diferencia actual, ahora ella podía hacerle frente, desplegar su poder sin el riesgo de ser sometida al rito de tranquilidad, ella fue por un instante la conjunción de todos los magos a lo largo de los siglos. Cullen sintió admiración en esa imagen, tal vez fue verdaderamente libre del círculo al enfrentarlo- "¿ _me pregunto si habrá quebrado esa última cadena o aún seguirá atada al dolor?"_ \- en ese momento, vino a su mente aquél hombre que logró serenarla, se preguntaba quién era y de dónde se conocían, ese hombre tiene respuestas que Leliana sacará a cualquier precio. –" _No sé si quiero seguir escuchando hasta dónde llegó Daniel Gelman, hasta qué punto daño el alma de la Heraldo. Debo irme… pero… no puedo dejar que otro tome mi lugar y escuche… esto… este hombre no tendrá reparos en divulgar sus demencias_ _sólo para provocar más daño…"_ -

-¿No dices nada?... Mmmmm… no vas a decirme que lo tuyo es amor ¿no?... no puedo creerlo, otro idiota que cae en esa ridícula ilusión. No se puede amar completamente a esas cosas, los magos no son personas-

-Eres un demente-

-Tú no puedes decir que la amas hasta ver su verdadera belleza 'Comandante', cuando uno alcanza ese punto se rompe el espejismo-

-No gastes tus energías conmigo, no tendrán resultado- Cullen sólo lo observaba, se preguntaba si lo que escuchaba era producto de la abstinencia o simplemente estaba loco.

-¿Sabes cuál es la verdadera belleza de un mago…? La belleza de una abominación, eso sí vale la pena disfrutar, su transformación-

Esa declaración completó el panorama de Cullen, " _¡Por Andraste! ¡¿Qué está diciendo este tipo?!"_

-¿Cuál era tu pasatiempo en el Círculo?- preguntó Gelman.

Cullen no respondía, sólo lo miraba atónito.

-Veo que no piensas decir mucho… el mío era observar qué mago realmente se consideraba superior… había muchos, todos por decirlo de alguna manera pero algunos tenían tan alto concepto de sí mismos que me provocaban nauseas, repulsión… por eso disfrutaba hostigarlos hasta que se quebraban. ¿Sabías que eso se puede ver en los ojos? el instante justo en el que la última porción de su alma se hace añicos y no ven otro camino que el pacto con un demonio… ahí mismo demuestran cuán débiles son, tan débiles como los otros que se vuelven tranquilos. No puedes dudar que esas son sus únicas opciones, la tranquilidad o la posesión-

-Tú…tú… ¿los obligabas…? ¡Por el Hacedor!- apenas podía pronunciar palabra frente a tales confesiones.

-¡Ellos se obligaban a sí mismos! Si tan sólo hubieran admitido sus flaquezas, su inferioridad, entonces… no hubiera habido necesidad, ¿no crees?- rió nuevamente y de repente, poniéndose serio y tocando su garganta dijo- sólo ella… ella fue la única que no se quebró… a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, del terror con el que me miraba, esa niña nunca se rindió… siempre estuvo ahí arriba, inalcanzable… creo que… podría decirse que hasta yo me enamoré de esa altivez, ridículo ¿no?-

-¡¿Amor?! ¡¿AMOR?!- gritó- ¡¿te atreves a llamar amor a esa enferma mirada, a tus repugnantes acciones? ! ¡ AMOR!- eso colmó la paciencia del Comandante, se levantó de un salto , pateó la puerta de la celda que no tenía cerrojo y lo levantó en el aire con el rostro embebido de ira.

-Algo es seguro 'Comandante'…- comenzó a decir casi con ahogo- ella podrá tener mil amores pero yo soy el único que la marcó con fuego, su corazón siempre tendrá mi sombra-

Leliana se encontraba fuera del alcance de ambos, se había acercado hace tiempo y decidió observar y escuchar, estudiar la situación. Al ver que Cullen había perdido los estribos, se acercó con su paso lento y medido:

-Comandante-

-¿Hermana?- respondió sin bajar al hombre que tenía contra la pared a punto de desfallecer.

-Su presencia es requerida en las barracas- su voz era serena.

-Creo que eso puede esperar, estoy atendiendo un asunto importante- tenía la firme intención de acabar con la vida de Daniel Gelman.

-No, eso no puede esperar- dijo, ya junto a él, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro y la otra en el puño que sujetaba el cuello del templario que estaba inconsciente pero vivo- ahora yo me haré cargo de él, confíe en mí- estas últimas palabras encerraban ese terror que sólo la Maestra Espía podía provocar.

-En-entiendo- dijo y lo soltó.

Mientras se dirigía a la salida, Leliana sin mirarlo y cerrando la celda le dice:

-Comandante… este hombre se equivoca-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Cullen se giró hacia ella con el rostro debatido entre la tristeza y la violencia de sus pensamientos.

-Puede que la Heraldo encuentre algún día a alguien que la comprenda, alguien que entienda cuánto puede doler un corazón destrozado por los horrores de este mundo. Tal vez cuando finalmente se encuentren esas dos almas, puedan sanarse mutuamente… juntos-

-Que el Hacedor la escuche Hermana, ella… ella merece más de este mundo… yo... yo sólo espero que así sea-

Con esas palabras se retiró. Leliana veía cómo se alejaba y decía con una voz casi inaudible " _Puede que ese día y esa persona estén más cerca de lo que cree, Comandante... porque, ¿acaso lo que usted espera para ella y para sí mismo no es nada más y nada menos que amor?_ ".

* * *

Dos cuchillos invisibles hasta para el Ruiseñor se acercaron a Gelman unas horas más tarde, en el instante justo en el que la Brecha del cielo se cerraba. La voz que le susurró al oído le heló la sangre, sintió pánico y no pudo gritar:

-" _Llanto, dolor, angustia, sólo detente, no sigas, por favor_... muchos dijeron eso pero continuaste, los puedo escuchar, sus voces son ecos en tu mente, te deleitan y por eso... pagarás"- sus armas le atravesaron el corazón, nadie sabría quien fue pues se encontraba solo, en la oscuridad, tal como la Hermana y el Comandante lo habían dejado esa noche. Alguien se atrevería a decir que el castigo provino del Hacedor por desafiar a la Heraldo.


	22. Cap 21: Algo está cambiando -Parte 1-

**Capítulo 21: Algo está cambiando en mi interior –Parte 1—**

Los pasos hacían eco en la Capilla, respiró profundamente frente a la puerta, del otro lado estaba su amigo encadenado por orden de los Consejeros pero, sobre todo, por su causa y debilidad, nunca se lo perdonaría. Entró, lo observó un instante postrado en la cama, él dormitaba, su cuerpo presentaba claros signos de tortura, de golpes medidos y certeros, sus brazos y pies se extendían encadenados a los extremos de su lecho. Josh parecía tener un radar para sentir a Raziel, abrió sus ojos renegridos y la observó con la levedad de una sonrisa que se perdía tras la hinchazón de su mandíbula; ella, que no podía evitar sentir el peso de la culpa, sólo se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él para limpiar sus heridas y darle de comer.

-Podrías desatarme… así… me uno a la fiesta…- dijo casi balbuceante

-No hables, apenas puedes respirar por el veneno, sólo empeorarás tu estado- estaba muy preocupada y su voz daba cuenta de sus temores.

-¿Qué… los tiene… tan… alegres?- no podía evitar la conversación, iba contra su naturaleza social y contra los sentimientos que tenía por ella.

-He cerrado la Brecha, ya no hables- respondió con un tono casual.

-¿Qué harás ahora?... ¿Seguirás siendo… la mascota de la Inquisición?-

- _"Mascota… sí, eso he sido… una mascota… un perro guardián al que dieron cobijo, sin dueño aparente y sin collar"_ \- Se giró y miró la lámpara en el techo, su mente se perdió en el ruido lejano de las celebraciones. Continuó con su labor de curación, pasaba un trapo húmedo por las heridas, aplicaba frío y calor para reducir el daño provocado por un par de huesos dislocados que ella misma volvió a colocar en su lugar hacía sólo unos días. No deseaba responder, no quería decirle lo que había decidido hacer al día siguiente: confesar que era una maleficarum y quedar a merced de la decisión de la Inquisición.

-¿A-acaso… tienes… otros planes…?- le resultaba evidente que el silencio de Raziel tenía su causa- … si es por Gelman… ellos… se encargarán-

-Él está muerto- dijo resignada a que su amigo no guardaría silencio por más que le rogara.

-Tú… tú lo…-

-No- interrumpió inmediatamente- alguien lo asesinó pero nadie sabe quién fue-

-¿Ese… Comandante… o… o el Ruiseñor?- eran sus únicos sospechosos, ningún templario lo hubiera hecho porque era un camarada a pesar de lo que hizo, ningún soldado se atrevería y él mismo estaba 'indispuesto' para hacerlo, así que esos dos eran los más probables en la mente de Josh.

-No, no creo que hayan sido ellos. Leliana no mataría a alguien que no ha pasado por sus 'preguntas' y el Comandante… él… él no sería capaz-

Lo del Ruiseñor le resultaba absolutamente creíble pero lo del Comandante le causó resquemor, incomodidad, esa seguridad en la afirmación de Trevelyan lo disgustó.

-¿Por qué… no… no sería… capaz?- ya no sonreía y la miraba fijamente.

-Él es una persona justa, tiene un gran sentido del deber, no se atrevería a asaltar a un hombre preso, sin arma ni armadura, él esperaría un juicio. Cullen es un caballero militar, lo que realmente deberían ser los templarios- mientras decía esas palabras una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro que pareció iluminarse, un gesto que irritó profundamente a su amigo.

-Veo que… tienes… un alto concepto… de ese 'templario'- dijo con un enojo palpable en su voz y acentuando la última palabra, no pasó desapercibido que llamara al Comandante por su nombre- pero tú… justamente… tú deberías… saber que… ellos… son hombres primero… y… como todo hombre… no escapa… a las debilidades- forzarse a decir eso se tradujo en un ataque profundo de tos, escupió bastante sangre, Raziel actuó de inmediato dándole un brebaje hecho de raíz élfica y hierba ahusada, eso lo calmó.

-No, no olvido que es un hombre pero sé que es diferente a la mayoría, me atrevería a decir que nadie es como él en ese sentido, nunca vi o conocí a alguien igual, si él faltara a sus principios será por algo que lo conmueva, será por algo que realmente valga la pena, no lo haría por alguien que quisiera hacerme daño, no tengo esa importancia- le respondió mientras Josh se recuperaba.

Algo había cambiado en ella, lo veía e intuía, no sabía bien qué pero no se quedaría tranquilo hasta ahondar más en la mujer que amaba y que ahora parecía desvanecerse frente a él, sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Decidió desviar el tema del 'Comandante', deseaba saber si aún estaba afectada por Gelman, si eso era lo que le causaba esa sensación de que la estaba perdiendo.

-¿Cómo… estás tú? ¿Lamentas no… haberlo matado… con tus manos?-

El semblante de Trevelyan cambió radicalmente, se volvió sombrío. Antes de perder la memoria, ella confiaba sólo en dos personas: la Reverenda Madre y Josh, incluso con él tenía más de una reserva; muchos creían que era engreída y arrogante pero sólo veían lo superficial, en realidad, era dulce y de buen corazón, lamentablemente fueron pocos los que se animaron a conocerla. Después de la explosión del Templo, cuando no recordaba quién era, fue libre, se desenvolvía torpemente porque había perdido esa brújula, ese instinto que la mantenía distante de todos; aunque su cuerpo entero le reclamaba recaudos por temor a exponerse, sí demostró con mayor facilidad ese interior dócil y generoso. Sin embargo, ahora había cambiado nuevamente: recordaba quién era gracias al impacto que le provocó el encuentro con Gelman, recuperó ese reflejo instantáneo de distanciar a los demás, pero algo más había ocurrido: enfrentar a ese hombre le generó una sensación de liberación pero la encadenó a sentimientos oscuros; por primera vez tuvo deseos de represalia, algo que curiosamente no había sentido en aquellos tiempos en los que era torturada, fue en el preciso instante de verlo y reconocerlo que se vio invadida por la furia vengadora y no podía explicar el por qué ahora y no antes, algo se había roto en ella, en lo profundo de su corazón sintió que Daniel había triunfado porque logró quebrar esa integridad y honradez que hasta entonces ella había mantenido intactas, ahora sentía como la oscuridad la manchaba por dentro, pudo conocer lo que se siente desearle el mal a alguien, el deseo de dañar y el placer de gozar con ese daño, de disfrutar provocándolo.

-No, yo realmente no deseaba que muriera-

Esas palabras lo sorprendieron radicalmente.

-Todos estos años… creí… creí que tú… lo querías muerto, esa tarde… pensé que… lo matarías-

-No, antes sólo quería que dejara de hacerle daño a los magos- se detuvo para ir por la cena de su amigo que había dejado sobre la mesa- aunque, esa tarde que lo enfrenté algo cambió, él… él se llevó eso de mí… él…- se detuvo como si quisiera llorar pero no pudo, se cubrió su rostro pero las lágrimas no salían, tenía el deseo de desahogar sus penas a través de ellas pero era imposible, se dio cuenta que eso también formó parte del precio que pagó al enfrentarlo, ahora no había forma de liberar sus culpas, éstas quedaban aprisionadas en su corazón-

-¿Qué… qué te ocurre?- su preocupación crecía.

-No quería matarlo- aunque no lloraba, su voz reflejaba cierta desesperación- quería hacerle daño, mucho daño, iba a recorrer parte por parte su existencia. Iba a causarle dolor, iba a marcarlo como él lo hizo conmigo, quería que me rogara y me suplicara la muerte y sólo cuando viera en sus viles ojos verdes ese deseo, sólo en ese momento, lo dejaría libre y vivo para que cargara con el terror y el dolor por el resto de su patética existencia-

Esa confesión turbó al joven yaciente y se odió profundamente por no haberlo matado cuando lo encontró en el camino, antes de que Raziel lo viera. Realmente, ese desgraciado se fue a la tumba con un último triunfo, despojó a su amada de ese virtuosismo que él admiraba, le arrebató esa inocencia que aún conservaba y la empujó a la oscuridad de un abismo solitario. Ahora, ella era como todos, aprendió a odiar y a desear el mal, ese malnacido trizó aún más su corazón volviéndolo añicos y él se sentía impotente por no poder sanarlo. Cenó en silencio hasta tragar el último bocado que la delgada y delicada mano le proveía. Trevelyan se retiró sin decir adiós, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella como si deseara entrar nuevamente para pronunciar palabras de culpa que se ahogaban en su garganta, él simplemente dejó correr las lágrimas que ella no podía derramar, nada más podía hacer.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando se recompuso lo suficiente, salió de la Capilla para ir al encuentro de la festividad antes de que alguien decidiera ir por ella. Mientras avanzaba, alcanzó a ver un rostro familiar que se acercaba, una hermana rubia de labios carmesí y caminar provocativo, Raziel desvió a los soldados que se dirigían hacia ella para evitar que la detengan o interviniesen. La desconocida de Refugio ingresó y se dirigió a la habitación situada a la derecha, sus informantes le dijeron que ahí se encontraba un maltrecho Josh, atado a una cama. Al llegar junto a él, su rostro se descompuso por la indignación.

-¡Sólo mírate! Pensé que te tendrían algo de compasión, que Raziel hablaría por ti- sus ojos se detuvieron en los evidentes moretones violáceos y negros de cara, brazos, piernas y torso.

-Lo hizo, por eso... estoy vivo… creo- balbuceó jadeante, la presencia de la rubia no lo extrañaba, la esperaba de hecho. Sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas pasaban desapercibidos ante el rastro de los golpes.

-¿Qué has revelado?- el ceño fruncido de la joven y su voz reflejaban una clara amenaza.

-Nada… no hubo tiempo-

-Convénceme, sabes que no dudaría- escondida en su manga, una daga que estaba lista para ser usada.

-¿Acaso olvidas… nuestro 'recurso'?- dijo con los ojos a medio abrir y una mueca de sonrisa.

-¡Mientes! ese veneno destruye los pulmones, te habrías ahogado con tu propia sangre-

-¿Quién diría… que tienen… un apóstata que puede… arrebatarte… de las garras de la muerte?... Y ese tal Adán… el alquimista- comenzó a toser, escupiendo algo de sangre- siguió… siguió al pie de la letra… las indicaciones… he de admitir… que Raziel… tiene bien provisto… el campamento- su respiración era pausada y chillona. Josh hablaba de manera acompasada para contener el impulso de la tos que amenazaba constantemente.

-Por eso hablas así… llegué a tiempo entonces, ¿podrás caminar?, no puedo permitir que te interroguen- se inclinó y abrió las cerraduras de los grilletes de los pies y manos del pícaro.

-Aunque… no pueda… debo hacerlo… ¿no?...-sostenía su mirada fija en el cuchillo de la rubia- o muero… intentándolo…. o aquí… desangrado… por tu mano-

Tras esas palabras, se incorporó. La joven lo ayudó a vestir unas prendas de campesino y juntos salieron, aprovechando que todo Refugio estaba concentrado en la Heraldo entre risas, aplausos y ovaciones, su oportunidad era esa. Se alejaron de la muchedumbre, ambos se detuvieron a cierta distancia para observar, bajo el cobijo de las sombras, a su antigua compañera Raziel que era abordada por todo el gentío, la seguían a cada paso recitando el Cantar de la Luz. Esperaron en un rincón hasta asegurarse de que no serían vistos y avanzaron hacia la nieve, caminaban lento a causa de Josh, el frío dificultaba su respiración y ya no podía contener su tos; aunque lo habían salvado, el veneno que él mismo ingirió para evitar ser interrogado le había hecho mucho daño, le llevaría tiempo recuperarse. De a poco, se fueron perdiendo en el camino mientras, a sus espaldas, iba creciendo el bullicio de la celebración.


	23. Cap 22: Algo está cambiando -Parte 2-

**Capítulo 22: Algo está cambiando en mi interior –Parte 2—**

 **Ahora decreto**

 **La oposición en todas las cosas.**

 **Para la tierra, el cielo.**

 **Para el invierno, el verano.**

 **Para la oscuridad, la luz.**

 **Por mi voluntad suprema,**

 **Que el equilibrio quede bisecado**

 **Y el mundo reciba nueva vida.**

 **de "El Hacedor" Threnodies 5:5**

El júbilo era generalizado, magos y templarios bebían a la par como viejos compañeros de batalla, claramente parecía el comienzo de una nueva era, el regocijo impregnaba cada rincón de Refugio. Leliana no perdía un minuto, enviaba y recibía cuervos de todo Thedas y Josephine escribía cartas a las familias nobiliarias, ambas se mantenían al margen de las festividades por la amplia cantidad de trabajo que devino tras el éxito. Cullen, siempre vigilante, miraba la fiesta improvisada desde lejos, observaba los rostros alegres que danzaban, reían y bebían. Por su parte, Varric tenía a los niños atentos a sus historias, Solas se defendía de los impropios de Sera, Blackwall y Iron Bull chocaban sus jarrones de cerveza y Vivienne se mantenía alejada pero se veía satisfecha por los acontecimientos. Sólo la Heraldo parecía abstraída de la fiesta, respondía a los saludos y agradecimientos pero su mente se concentraba en el rostro conocido de Kate, la rubia que fue en busca de Josh, lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejarles el camino libre, descansaba sabiendo que su amigo debía estar bastante lejos ya.

-¿No piensas celebrar tus logros?- Cullen se acercó a ella con un par de jarrones de cerveza, le entregó uno, ella lo recibió y brindaron.

-Estoy celebrando ¿No se nota?- dijo tras beber unos pequeños sorbos e improvisar una forzada sonrisa- _"Para mí es como una fiesta de despedida, a partir de mañana seguramente seré una extraña para todos, no puedo evitar la melancolía. Tus ojos que me miran con tanta gratitud, ¿serán los primeros en despreciarme?"_ -

-Mmmm, no me atrevería a contradecirte ni a hurgar en tus pensamientos- su voz era un poco juguetona pero, como una nube gris que trastocaba su conciencia, recordaba la conversación con el teniente Daniel- _"Debes estar pensando en ese desgraciado y en cómo lo encontramos muerto instantes antes de que llegaras, la noticia pareció no inmutarte, sé lo que se siente guardar tus dolores muy en lo profundo. Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que vuelvas a olvidar… ¡cómo me arrepiento de haber insistido en buscar la ayuda de los templarios! ¡Oh Hacedor!... ella salvó la vida de muchos de mis antiguos compañeros pero… ¿a qué precio?... ¿el costo fue su felicidad?... ¡Andraste, respóndeme! ¿Sería otro su semblante en este momento si hubiéramos buscado a los magos? ¡Qué el Hacedor me perdone por desear regresar en el tiempo y cambiar esa decisión!"-_

Ambos continuaron bebiendo la cerveza uno junto al otro, al terminarla sólo dejaron los jarrones a un costado. Disfrutaban la felicidad de los demás, cada uno con su debate mental personal hasta que Raziel rompió el silencio.

-Debo… debo agradecerle Comandante, si me permite- la que ahora ponía distancia verbal era ella pero Cullen se había jurado a sí mismo nunca más interrumpirla, sin embargo, pensarlo y hacerlo eran dos acciones muy distintas- debo agradecerle por… por no preguntar ni cuestionar lo que pasó… lo que hice- suspiró y dirigió sus ojos al Comandante que la miraba con contención y ternura, eso la ruborizó pero no apartó su mirada, debía terminar su agradecimiento.

Él sabía a qué se refería y se sentía un poco avergonzado porque no fue el respeto lo que le impidió dirigirse a ella. Al principio no se acercó ni preguntó por la incomodidad que le había provocado ese joven que la abrazaba, por los evidentes celos que lo invadían, luego no encontraba palabras para abordarla y ahora que sabía ese oscuro pasado de Trevelyan sólo sentía desgarro y amor que confundía con piedad.

- _"¿Cómo podría siquiera indagar en tus miedos… cuestionar tus acciones…? Sólo puedo admirar tu entereza y fortaleza, tu capacidad de acción en medio de tanto dolor… ¡Oh Andraste! Sólo dale paz y felicidad, ella lo merece"_ \- No hay necesidad de explicar, ese… 'hombre'… te atacó y tú respondiste- declaró desviando la mirada para que ella no notara el enojo en su rostro al recordar las terribles confesiones de Gelman.

-Sí… pero el modo… yo perdí el control… yo…- sus explicaciones fueron interrumpidas por la mano de Cullen en su mejilla, con su pulgar dibujaba el camino que aquella nefasta tarde siguieron sus lágrimas.

-No hay necesidad, sólo habla si tu corazón lo necesita no si te lo demanda el deber. Siempre que quieras y lo necesites, te escucharé- sus palabras estaban cargadas de suavidad y afecto, Raziel las pudo sentir y se conmovió inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia la mano del Comandante.

-Gracias…- acercó su propia mano a la de él que aún estaba en su rostro, el calor de ambos se concentraba en el punto del tacto, sólo el vapor que salía de sus bocas era testimonio del creciente frío de la noche.

El tiempo dejó de correr a su alrededor y el sonido de la fiesta se hizo distante. Las nubes se apartaron y dejaron que los rayos de luna descendieran sobre ellos, la pálida luz iluminó el perfil del Comandante, su cicatriz acentuaba la amplia sonrisa que le dedicaba a la Heraldo. Por primera vez, ella sintió como el calor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo ahogándola dulcemente, se sintió adormecida, mareada y con la necesidad de avanzar hacia él, ser rodeada por él y hundir su rostro en el pecho del león. Pensó que sería a causa de la cerveza y el cansancio, dudó y su racionalidad se impuso, bajó su mirada y volvió a decir gracias mientras se alejaba un paso y retiraba su mano, no podía dejarse llevar, -" _Él es el Comandante, yo la Heraldo, él es un templario, yo una maleficarum_ "- pensó. Se sintió pequeña y necesitada frente a los anchos hombros, viendo sus firmes brazos y su porte recto. Los nervios crecieron e inconscientemente comenzó a arreglarse el cabello, lo soltó y peinó con sus dedos, los llevó hacia su lado izquierdo y comenzó a trenzarlo con movimientos que Cullen encontró secretamente sensuales, no podía retirar la vista de la delgada nuca que quedaba al descubierto – _"Tan bella y frágil, tanto peso en sus hombros y corazón, quisiera rodearla y que descanse en mis brazos, quisiera… quisiera besarla… pero ella es la Heraldo y yo el Comandante, ella una maga y yo… un templario"_.

El viento arrastraba unos tenues copos de nieve que descansaban en los hombros de Raziel, Cullen contenía el impulso de querer cubrirla: ella se sentía abatida y cansada con el profundo deseo de caer sobre sus rodillas pero por fuera se mostraba firme, determinada y fuerte; él bullía por dentro por su creciente sentimiento hacia la mujer que tenía a su lado pero se mostraba sereno y tranquilo. La realidad volvió a ambos con la proximidad de Cassandra.

-Heraldo… Comandante- dijo a modo de saludo, los dos la miraron y asintieron- espero no interrumpirlos-

-Para nada, de hecho contemplábamos la fiesta, parece ser que no somos muy buenos participando de manera directa- respondió Cullen de inmediato, algo molesto por su llegada.

-Ni yo, prefiero observarlas y disfrutar de la alegría generalizada- comentó Cassandra.

Los tres miraban el baile y sonreían en silencio, Raziel agradecía al destino que la Buscadora haya llegado, creyó que sin ella ahí, le sería muy difícil controlar su actual atracción y necesidad de someterse a los brazos de Cullen, _"Sigo siendo una mujer débil"_ \- se cuestionaba.

-Con su permiso, las dejo conversar- así se despidió, sabiendo que sólo la distancia calmaría sus deseos impropios.

Raziel notó como el calor del Comandante iba desvaneciéndose velozmente ante su ausencia, añoró de inmediato la presencia del hombre a su lado. Cassandra, ajena a las sensaciones de Trevelyan, le hablaba con tranquilidad.

-Solas confirma que el cielo está herido pero en calma, la Brecha está cerrada. Los informes dicen que quedan algunas grietas, y también muchas preguntas, pero esto ha sido una victoria. Los relatos de tu heroicidad se propagan con el viento- terminó su frase sonriendo, aprobando los esfuerzos de la Heraldo, mirándola con admiración.

-Sabes que esto lo hemos conseguido entre muchos, para bien o para mal fue la suerte la que me puso a mí en el centro-

-Hmmm… una suerte un tanto extraña. No sé si necesitamos más o menos de esa suerte pero tienes razón, ha sido una victoria de la Alianza, una de las pocas de los últimos tiempos… Sin embargo, ahora que la brecha está cerrada, necesitaremos un nuevo objetivo-

-Así es, aunque… yo deberé dar un paso al costado- Raziel comenzó a morder su labio inferior, buscaba coraje para decir lo que debía.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?!- Cassandra estaba convencida de la lealtad de la Heraldo, en su mente no concebía un escenario en el que la enviada de Andraste no tuviera un lugar importante.

-Mañana debo hablarles… a los Consejeros y a ti… yo…- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el repicar de las campanas y el grito de alerta de los soldados.

Ambas detuvieron sus ojos sobre la montaña que comenzaba a iluminarse por el paso de un ejército que iba a su encuentro.


	24. Capítulo 23: El fin señala el comienzo

**Capítulo 23: El fin señala el comienzo**

 **Aunque soy carne, tu luz siempre está presente**

 **y aquellos que he llamado, recuerdan**

 **y resistirán siempre.**

 **Con ellos entonaré el Cantar, para que todos**

 **sepan**

 **que somos tuyos y nada entre nosotros se**

 **interpondrá.**

" **Cántico de las Pruebas" 15:1**

A lo lejos, las antorchas comenzaron a iluminar el paso por la montaña, un ejército se aproximaba, Refugio entero entraba en caos. Cassandra y la Heraldo se miraron un instante y corrieron al encuentro del Comandante que daba órdenes y organizaba las tropas.

-Un vigilante ha informado. Es un ejército enorme que avanza hacia nosotros, el grueso está en la montaña- dijo Cullen a las recién llegadas.

-¿Qué bandera enarbolan?- preguntó Josephine algo agitada por sus acelerados pasos.

-Eso es lo extraño, ninguna- respondió el Comandante

-¿Ninguna? ¡No puede ser!- concluyó la Embajadora.

En ese momento, el sonido de una batalla tras las puertas de Refugio llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Si alguien pudiera abrir esto, se lo agradecería!-

La Heraldo avanzó y encontró a un mago rodeado de cadáveres, lo reconoció de inmediato, era Dorian de la Casa Pavus de Tevinter. Aquél con el que dialogó en la Capilla de Risco Rojo.

-¡Ah! He venido a avisarles… me temo que llego algo tarde- tambaleó un poco, se incorporó y dirigió sus palabras a la Heraldo con tono de reproche- ¡Ahí estás! He venido a decirte lo que les ha sucedido a los magos de Risco Rojo… no te va a gustar- los rostros de Raziel y Cullen mostraban un poco de desconcierto, Dorian continuaba- Están a las órdenes de los Venatori, ya te había advertido de ellos, al servicio de algo llamado 'El Antiguo'- giró hacia la montaña y señaló un risco en el que se situaban dos figuras- la mujer a su lado es Calpernia y los comanda… esa cosa a su lado es 'el Antiguo'-

Todos observaron ese ser inmenso, la luna resaltaba los trozos de lirio rojo que tenía incrustados en su piel. La perversión en su rostro, la maldad en sus ojos paralizó las tropas e hizo que el pánico se generalizara, el ejército invasor avanzaba a toda prisa, el final parecía inminente.

-He arriesgado mi vida para llegar antes pero parece ser que no fue suficiente- concluyó Dorian.

-Cullen, dame un plan ¡lo que sea!- dijo Raziel con firmeza.

-Refugio no es una fortaleza. Si hemos de resistir el envite de ese monstruo, debemos controlar la batalla. Ataca ese contingente ¡Has todo lo que puedas! - el rostro del Comandante evidenciaba una desesperación controlada mientras le hablaba a la Heraldo, al dirigirse a sus tropas cambió su semblante por uno convencido de la fuerza de sus hombres- ¡Soldados! ¡Reúnan a los aldeanos! ¡Refuercen los ingresos y estén atentos a la línea de avanzada! ¡Inquisición! ¡Con la Heraldo! ¡Por nuestras vidas! ¡Por todos nosotros!- avivó el espíritu de las tropas de la Inquisición y de los templarios que estaban con ellos.

El vitoreo general y el revuelo que le siguió dieron la señal a Raziel para poner manos a la obra. Junto a ella, su buen amigo Varric comenzó a lanzar sus flechas a los enemigos, Cassandra corrió hacia la izquierda llamando la atención del enemigo y Blackwall hizo lo propio yendo hacia la derecha, debían defender los fundíbulos y operarlos. Raziel vio rostros conocidos entre los enemigos, los había visto en Risco Rojo hace unas semanas atrás, eso era una pesadilla, sentía que la determinación por asesinarla reflejaba el reproche por haberlos abandonado. Debía matarlos, no había vuelta atrás, se estaba enfrentando a las consecuencias de sus decisiones, el golpe de la realidad fue duro.

Giraba el engranaje con desesperación, sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas, debía eliminar de su mente la desazón que sentía, esa sensación de traición que parecía querer dominarla. Lo logró y una avalancha descendió sobre las fuerzas enemigas, lo había conseguido, le otorgó a Refugio el tiempo suficiente como para rearmarse. De repente, un fuerte estruendo en el cielo convocó la mirada aterrada de todos, un inmenso dragón con la ruina en sus fauces los sobrevoló destruyendo los fundíbulos, era el momento de retroceder y reunirse en la Capilla. Trató de salvar a los aldeanos mientras avanzaba eliminando a los enemigos que le salían al cruce, sus otros compañeros lograron salvar a aquellos que quedaron atrapados bajo los escombros ardientes.

Un maltrecho y herido Canciller Roderick aguardaba en el umbral de la Capilla, recibiendo a todos los que lograron escapar de las espadas y flechas enemigas. Una vez la Heraldo cruzó la puertas, éstas se cerraron tras ella, la situación era apremiante, Dorian sujetó al Canciller para que no desfallezca, había enfrentado a un venatori pagando mortalmente las consecuencias.

-¡Heraldo! No estamos en buena posición. Ese dragón nos arrebató el tiempo que nos habías conseguido. No hay comunicación ni exigencias, sólo un avance tras otro, están decididos a destruirnos- la voz de Cullen era firme y decidida, no guardaba dudas; Raziel lo veía en acción, su temple y entereza la sorprendieron y se preguntaba si ella podría mantener esa compostura estando en su lugar, entendía que ella era sólo la mano que ejecuta, no la cabeza que dirige.

-Tampoco ha habido negociación con los magos, ese Antiguo coge lo que quiere. Por lo que oí en Risco Rojo, ha dispuesto todo esto para apoderarse de la Heraldo- comentó Dorian, el reproche en su voz aún persistía y Raziel lo sentía, ella los había abandonado a su suerte. No podía arreglar el pasado pero sí el presente, no volvería a dejar a nadie más atrás por no tener la fuerza necesaria para imponer su decisión, si ella era el precio de la salvación de todos, pues que así sea.

-Dime Dorian ¿Sabes cómo podría detenerlo? –confió en él desde el principio y ahora deseaba escuchar su opinión.

-Créeme, no me reservo ese tipo de información. Las avalanchas fueron un interesante comienzo de contraataque, lástima que ya no sean una opción…- concluyó con cierta ironía en su voz.

-Lo son- interrumpió Cullen- si dirigimos los últimos hacia las montañas de ahí arriba…-

-No hay tiempo para que todos escapen, enterraríamos Refugio- apuntó Raziel.

-Ya no podemos sobrevivir a esto, la única opción que tenemos es el rencor con el que queremos ponerle fin- le respondió Cullen.

-Bueno, eso es inaceptable- interrumpió Dorian- yo no he venido corriendo hasta aquí para que me tires rocas en la cabeza- su voz evidenciaba enojo.

-¿Deberíamos entregarnos? ¿Dejar que nos maten fácilmente? Si debo morir, los llevaré conmigo- Cullen se acercó más a Dorian con un instinto amenazante.

-¡Morirse suele ser el último recurso, no el primero! ¡Para ser un templario piensas como un mago de sangre!- sus palabras fueron un latigazo en el Comandante por la comparación poco fortuita.

-¡Hay una senda!- interrumpió Roderick- sólo la conocen los que han hecho el peregrinaje estival, como es mi caso, la gente puede escapar- ponía toda su fuerza en su voz, se desangraba poco a poco- 'Ella' debe de habérmelo enseñado, Andraste debe de habérmela enseñado para que… para que pudiera decirlo ahora- se incorporó con dificultad y se dirigió a la Heraldo que se acercaba a él.

-¿A qué se refiere Canciller?- le preguntó Raziel.

-Fue por casualidad que recorrí esa senda, yo no quería hacerlo, estaba cubierta de maleza… y ahora… con tantos muertos en el Cónclave… ser el único que lo recuerda… no… no sé Heraldo- por primera vez utilizaba el título de Trevelyan que lo miró sorprendida- si este simple recuerdo nos puede salvar… podría ser más que mera casualidad… tú podrías ser 'algo más'-

-Esto… esto podría funcionar… Comandante, ¿podrás sacarlos a todos?- Raziel se dirigió a Cullen con una mirada suplicante.

-Parece ser la única opción- dijo algo resignado.

-Tú has sido su objetivo desde que le quitaste a los templarios, hará caso omiso al resto mientras sigas aquí- acotó Dorian.

Raziel entendió la situación, no iba a dudar en ese momento, si con su muerte le daba una oportunidad a los habitantes de Refugio, tal vez, esa sería su redención. Cullen no se conformaba con dejarla ir así pero no se le ocurrían otras posibles soluciones.

-Quizás si lo sorprendes, puede que encuentres la manera de…- su voz guardaba su temor pero se recompuso, otros dependían de su comando- ¡Inquisición! ¡Sigan al Canciller Roderick por la Capilla! ¡Vamos, adelante!- ordenó.

Todos comenzaron a avanzar, antes de irse el Canciller se dirigió a Trevelyan:

-Heraldo, si este es su destino…, si este es el destino de la Inquisición… rezo por usted- el respeto que guardaban esas palabras la conmovió. El hombre que la había condenado en reiteradas ocasiones, que había maquinado y manipulado en Val Royeaux para apresarla y ejecutarla, ahora se dirigía con veneración.

Unos soldados salieron del resguardo que proveía la Capilla, serían los encargados de cargar las catapultas.

-Llama la atención de ese Antiguo hasta que rebasemos la línea de árboles. Si vamos a tener una oportunidad, 'si vas a tener una oportunidad', haz que esa cosa te escuche-

-¡Sí Comandante!- respondió y se giró en dirección a la batalla, las miradas de todos se depositaban en sus espaldas.

-¡Raziel!- Cullen la llamó con timidez y dijo casi susurrando- ¡vuelve... por favor!- su rostro era suplicante y su mano se extendía hacia ella.

La Heraldo lo miró fijamente, que pronunciara su nombre le pareció un pequeño obsequio, casi de despedida, porque que él recordara que debajo del título hay una mujer de carne y hueso la alegró de manera inexplicable, sólo pudo sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza antes de marcharse. – _"Si llego a tener una oportunidad, volveré, lo prometo"-_ pensó mientras atravesaba el umbral de salida.

Todos transitaban el camino señalado por Roderick, recorrieron unas cuevas y salieron a la superficie, avanzaban lo más rápido posible sin detenerse un instante. Cullen tomó en brazos a dos niños magos que quedaron rezagados al final y corrió para atravesar la línea de árboles que los alejaba del alcance de la avalancha, otros siguieron su ejemplo, ya no importaba si eran magos, elfos, enanos o templarios. Cassandra, Varric y Blackwall llegaban con su último aliento, la Heraldo se había quedado entreteniendo a ese Antiguo, dándoles a ellos la oportunidad de escapar. Leliana cargó su arco y lanzó la flecha incendiaria mientras oraba, encomendando la vida de todos a Andraste y al Hacedor, un instante después se escuchó el estruendo y vieron como la furia de la nieve caía, arrasando todo a su paso, la Bendecida cumplió con el objetivo. Aquellos que podían, dejaron correr sus lágrimas; los que debían mantener la entereza, lloraron por dentro mientras avanzaban sin pausa, no era el momento de dejarse morir, desperdiciando la oportunidad que Raziel Trevelyan les había dado, posiblemente a costa de su propia vida.

A lo lejos, dos pares de ojos se voltearon al escuchar la segunda avalancha. El corazón de Josh pareció detenerse mientras veía como la nieve sepultaba Refugio, el lugar en el que seguramente estaba su amiga, su desesperación se ahogó en un profundo grito al caer de rodillas. No encontró consuelo alguno, sólo deseaba morir y reunirse con ella.


End file.
